Schizophrenic Hallucinations
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: An increased amount of schizophrenic hallucinations are never a good thing. Especially, when they start involving other countries.
1. Vision

I'm pretty sure that everyone has had a moment where they walked in to a room and they instantly regretted it. Like moments when you walk in on somebody in the bathroom or accidentally mistake the employees' only door as a way to the bathroom and find out what really goes into those American Big Macs. But, I don't think anybody has walked into a moment as awkward and disturbing as I have.

There are probably about seven things wrong with the picture I walked in on. There may be more if I notice something else, but so far I found seven. And I have only been in the doorway of this room for about thirty seconds.

I should probably leave the doorway, before I find even more reasons to want to barf. But, that's the curse of walking in on something so disturbing. When something is so nauseating, one can't seem to look away. It's like when somebody yells, "Don't look!" and everybody turns their heads to gaze upon what they have been forbidden to look at. Or it's like when you find a grossly stupid fanfiction and you can't seem to stop reading it.

I don't know the psychology behind all of it, so I'm not qualified to explain the strange reason for staring farther. I'm not even sure if the frozen state of being heavily disturbed has ever been professionally defined yet. It probably hasn't, because I don't know the official name to describe not moving when the atmosphere certainly screams to move. And probably not, because I certainly don't want to take the time to figure out the psychology behind it all, and I doubt somebody else would want to.

But, I am qualified to explain what I'm looking at as a witness. Oh, my goodness I'm a witness of this! That means that my name could be linked with this disgusting sight. I just hit the jackpot of bad luck, and for some reason I don't think I'm done gambling with my faith or innocence yet.

Ok, what is wrong with this picture that I'm unfortunately seeing as a witness? I still can't get over the whole witnessing this part, but it's probably best that I explain all of this before I notice something else that will cause me to ruin this pink carpet. Why is the carpet pink anyway?

Great, my mind is doing that again. My mind is trying to find something else to obsess over. In this case it's the horrible tacky pink carpet, that doesn't match the rest of this horribly tacky house. Maybe I should just think about the carpet instead of the seven things wrong with the scene I walked in on. But the problem with that is that the carpet is linked with the disgusting scene. Ah, why couldn't my mind find something else to obsess over?

Why me? Why did it have to be them? I grown to respect and admire them, but now I'm not sure how to view them. Seriously, how do I respect somebody after I saw them performing a stunt like that? Why, why, why, did it have to be them? I don't think I will ever be able to look at them the same way again.

And to think that it has only been thirty seconds. Thirty seconds, and I have rewritten the views of some of my best friends. Why me again? Why couldn't it have been one of my stupid friends? One of my stupid friends who do and see things like this practically every day, one of my stupid friends who would just classify something like this as breakfast.

More importantly, why are they not talking to me yet? I clearing intruded on what some of my insane friends would classify as "bonding time", and for some unknown reason they haven't yelled something like "Get out!" or "What are you looking at!"

It's not that I'm waiting for them to say something. It's just that the silence is making this moment a bit more awkward. Why can't I just leave? Why do I feel the need to stay here letting them stare at me like some sort of horror movie poster?

Ok, maybe more then thirty seconds have passed. It certainly seems longer then thirty seconds. But do all things appear-

"England! Dude, haven't you been listening?" America asked from the couch of the pink-carpeted room.

"Huh?" Since when did America get here? And how did this couch get into this room? I thought-

"Like seriously, I have been asking you if you wanted to play this new video game with me. And the whole time you have been standing and staring in the doorway like some sort of mindless zombie," America said, looking at me like some sort of freak.

"But, I didn't…" I let my voice trail off. Because, I just now realized that I wasn't even in a tacky pink house. I was in America's house. And the two countries I learned to respect so much weren't on the floor doing something France would call social bonding.

"Are you okay?" Was I okay? Could I seriously have just imagined a sight as disturbing as that one? Since when do I imagine anything?

"Umm, I don't know, I just had this insane…." I let my voice trail off again. Do I really want to tell America about the disgusting image I just imagined?

"Seriously, man, do I need to take you to a doctor or something?" I can't believe that America would offer to take me to a doctor; maybe he isn't as stupid as I classify him as.

"Uh, I don't know. When exactly did I get here?" I don't remember ever coming into America's house.

"You've been staying at my house for about three days," America said looking at me concerned.

"Three days?" That can't be. I don't remember coming to America's house. I don't remember leaving my house. And I still don't remember entering this room. The room I entered was pink, but that room seemed to have disappeared.

"Yeah, three days. Don't you remember? You came here because France was going to visit your house, and you didn't want to be home when he did or something. I don't really get the reason why you came here, but hey you've been here for three days."

"Three days?" That can't be. I don't recall any of this. I think I would remember something frog face would be planning to do, and yet I don't recall anything.

"Yeah, three days. Dude, you're shaking like one of Russia's state buddies!" I was too caught up about how the hell I got here, I didn't realize that I was beginning to loss my balance.

"Maybe I should sit down."

"Sure, that's probably a better idea. You can have the recliner." After America said this, I tried moving my legs, but for some reason I wasn't able too.

"Uh, I can't seem to move my legs," I said embarrassed. Why does this have to happen to me?

"Really? That's cool! How did that happen?" Why does America consider this cruel faith cool?

"I don't know." Why can't my legs stop shaking? Is this normal? Why am I shaking? Why can't I move my legs? Why am I shaking?

"Weird," America said as he got up from the couch and started walking toward me.

"Uh, what are you doing?" If I could move my legs, I would run away to keep America from picking me up.

"I'm going to set you on the couch, because on all the doctor shows, the patient is always laying on one of those hospital beds." Since when am I a patient? I didn't like the sound of that.

"Do you really have to carry me?" I don't know where to start on how embarrassing it is to be carried by America.

"Yeah, you can't move your legs."

"But I still don't think its proper-"

My sentence was cut off by America dropping me on the couch. "You could have set me on the couch! You didn't have to drop me!"

"Ok, well you stay here. I'm going to get my phone and call France," America said as he began to leave the room.

"Frog Face! Are you crazy!" What the hell is America thinking? That is probably the worst idea ever.

"No, France is an expert on you. I'm going to invite him over to have a look at you." Is America insane? Why does he have to invite France over when I can't seem to move my legs?

"Are you crazy!" But, America didn't hear me. He was too busy talking with France in the other room.

I sure hope America doesn't say anything to embarrassing about me. And I do hope France has something more important to do. I don't want that rapist here when I can't move my legs.

**A/N**

**Ok, so that is chapter one of whatever the hell this is. I honestly don't have any idea on where this story could possibly be going. I literally just started typing and this is what I came up with. So, if you guys have any ideas please share them. **

**Oh, and special thanks to my friend Destiny for being the editor of this. **

**E/N**

**Uh…Who's Destiny? Huh?**


	2. Itchy Couch

I feel so worthless right now. I can't move and I'm stuck on America's couch. I'm just lying down, waiting for France to get here. And when he gets here, I'm probably going to feel even more worthless.

I still can't believe that I have been at America's house for three days. It doesn't make any sense. I don't remember packing to come here. I don't remember coming here. And I don't even remember anything about France coming to my house.

Bloody hell, why is America so stupid? If I came here to avoid France then why does he think it's the best idea to invite France over? Why can't I remember coming here? And since when is Frog Face an expert on me?

I don't want to be here. I don't want to be in this house. I don't want to be in this room. And I certainly don't want to be on this couch.

This couch is just way too itchy. It's making my skin itch as bad as ant bites on top of chicken pox. And the worst part about being on this itchy couch is that I can't move. I'm dying to get off this couch and scratch. Why does America keep such an itchy couch anyway?

This couch doesn't even match this room. Maybe this itchy couch holds some sort value to America, but then again, it is a couch and this is America. I've never thought of him as a passionate semimetal person who would keep things for priceless value. Whenever the newest of something came out, America would just throw away his old stuff and wait in line to get the newest thing out there. I have always laughed at him for waiting in line for over twenty-four to get the newest iPhone.

Ok, I don't care if this couch holds value or not, I just want off this stupid thing. I'm tempted to call America in here to ask him to move me. But, I don't really want too. If I did that, I would feel even more worthless then I do right now. It's pathetic that somebody has to move me, because I can't seem to move my legs. And it's pathetic that I'm letting this couch bother me so much.

I should be focusing more on what's going on with my brain. It shouldn't be possible for me to forget coming here, staying here for two days already, standing in a doorway, and certainly the reason why I came here in the first place. So, far I have no answers on how that is possible. I think this couch has something to do with that.

And there I go with the couch again. I'm letting my brain worry about some stupid couch instead of worrying about that disturbing hallucination I had or my mental health. What was the deal with that hallucination anyway?

After that hallucination I don't think that I could look at those two counties the same way again. Why did it have to be so disturbing? And why does this couch have to be so uncomfortable?

I really need to get over the fact that this couch is so itchy. But, how can I when it feels like an itchy sweater being pressed closer to my skin with sandpaper? How long have I've been stranded on this couch anyway?

I feel like I have been here for hours, but the little clock light on America's Blue Ray player says that its only noon. That means that I have only been stranded on this couch for less then fifteen minutes.

Less then fifteen minutes! Is the Blue Ray player incorrect or am I losing my ability to keep track of time. I want to assume that the Blue Ray wrong, because I have already had a hallucination and I can't move any of my muscles. Losing my instinct for keeping tract of time would only make me feel more worthless.

Why do I have to feel so worthless right now? Why can't I just move my legs and get up from this stupid couch? I have never heard of a case were the patient loses all their body movement after a hallucination.

Son of a tart! Do I really consider myself a patient now? But, I can't be a patient, I don't have a doctor. And a patient is what you call the people that see the doctor. So, who is my doctor?

Oh dear God no. I certainly hope America doesn't think that he is my doctor. He did say mention something about doctor shows and patients before he so rudely dropped me on this couch. I hope he doesn't think that he gets to play doctor, because I just had a hallucination and can't move.

But, then again he did call France. Oh, bloody hell! Having France as a doctor would be a zillion times worse then having America trying to impersonate one. I certainly hope that America didn't call France over so he can play the roll as doctor on me.

Maybe this couch is making me paranoid. If America wanted to get me a doctor he would of gotten a real doctor and he would have told me that he was getting me a doctor first. I shouldn't just assume that he's calling France over here play doctor on me.

Play doctor on me. That sounds so wrong and disgusting. Why did America have to call over France anyway? I don't care if he is some sort of claimed expert on me, I don't want him here.

Where is America anyway? It's not that I want him to be here; it's just that I want off this stupid itchy couch. I would check the clock again, but I don't want to be disappointed with the time it gives me.

Unfortunately, I find myself looking at the clock. Why isn't there a time on the clock this time? Wait, what happened to the blue ray player?

That's strange. I was just looking at it a second ago and now's its gone. What's even stranger is that everything in this room is now gone and I'm now hearing the loud clashing noises of the ocean.

**A/N**

**I will like to take this moment to thank cookies111, for giving some awesome ideas to use in this story. And I would also like to thank my editor for editing (Wow that sounded kinda stupid. Of course editors edit!) **

**E/N**

**Wait….Editors edit? O.o OH NO!**


	3. Beach

I was standing on a beach. Yes, actually standing. I was no longer lying pathetically on my back on America's itchy couch. Instead of feeling like I was feeling a suit made out of poison ivy, I was feeling the sand between my toes.

Yes, the sand between my toes. I wasn't wearing any shoes on this beach. I don't even remember if I felt shoes when I got to the beach. But, that wasn't something I needed to worry about. The beach was just too wonderful to worry about anything.

It was so wonderful that I didn't think of that disgustingly itchy couch, I didn't ponder my mental health, I didn't think about America's stupidity, I didn't worry about France coming to_ help_ me, and I didn't try to place meaning to my earlier vision. The beach wasn't the place to worry.

One should not worry on a beach. A beach is a symbol of relaxation and peace. The sound of the clashing waves on the shore, and the feeling of sand between one's toes make the beach one of my favorite places in the world that I would admit to actually liking.

If I didn't have a beach to relax myself on then who knows how grumpy I would be. I feel sorry for those landlocked countries. They don't get the opportunity to go to a beach whenever they need to calm themselves. I'm very fortunate to live on an island surrounded by water.

But, I don't think this beach is one from my island. The water is not quite like the right shade of blue. And the sand had a little more yellow to the color of it then any of the beaches I have ever been to in my life. Still, I wasn't going to let those minor details bother me. I was just going to enjoy being under the warming rays of the sun and let the calming atmosphere of the beach soothe me.

I began walking down the shoreline of the beach. Letting the water swipe my feet clean every time the waves make it to the shore. The water wasn't even cold when it touched my feet. It was just the perfect temperature of warmth.

Everything on this beach was amazing. The water was perfect, the sand didn't stick to my skin, and the sun was making the beach the perfectly warm. I didn't even need to put on sunblock or sunglasses; this beach was just so perfect.

Walking down this beach is probably making me happier then I have been in a long time. I'm not even sure how long this shoreline is, and I'm not sure why I don't see anybody else on this beach. But I wasn't going to let those minor details consume my thoughts when I was on the most soothing beach in the entire world.

Well, maybe this beach wasn't on the world. This beach was way too perfect to belong to any country in the world. The world just holds too many painful memories, too many lost dreams, too many fights, too many arguments, too many grudges, too many lost friendships, too many broken families, too many debts, too many revolutions, and too much hate for it to be possible for this beach to belong to the world I live in. This beach could never fit in that world.

The feeling of sand between my toes was way to perfect to be part of anything so screwed up. I just loved walking down this perfect beach. It was like I was walking through a dream.

No, this beach was better then any dream I had ever had. This beach was more like a tiny slice of heaven that still held some of the most beautiful qualities of the world. It was just so perfect, without being questionably too perfect.

As I was walking the image of a pier started fading into view. It was almost as if the pier was magically appearing in front of me. But, that couldn't be possible. Piers don't just fade into place.

The pier probably just finally came into my view of vision. I was, after all, walking down this beach. And most beaches always have a pier or two. So, it would make sense for me to be getting closer to this pier.

But, it still seemed to have been like this pier had magically appeared on this beach. Oh well, I wasn't going to question it. This beach didn't seem like the place to question anything.

This beach was just a place to be happy and not think to hard about life. It would be stupid to think about anything other then the beauty of the beach. And it would be crazy to not enjoy all the beauty this beach had to offer. I would have to be a fool to not enjoy it.

I'm pretty sure that I will be enjoying the pier when I get to it. Everything on this beach has been so perfect so far. It wouldn't make sense if the pier wasn't. I'm positive that I will love the pier when I will get there.

Well what am I waiting for? I don't have to walk to this pier. I could run down this beach to get there sooner. I can't believe that I would be so stupid to not be running already.

Running down a beach just gives me a feeling of openness and freedom. The shoreline was perfect for running on. It wasn't slanted too much, and the sand was packed down on the ground in the perfect amount. It wasn't packed too hard to hurt the bottom of my feet, and it wasn't packed to lose to slow me down.

As I ran closer to the pier two figures faded into view. The taller one was probably male, while the shorter one was probably female. I wasn't close enough to tell who they were yet.

The man and woman were probably not important. But yet, I felt the need to go and see whom this couple was. I don't know why I felt the urge to go see what this couple was doing. I'm not a nosy person, but I still need to know what this couple is all about.

Whoever this couple was, I didn't like them. They took away the good feeling of the beach, and replaced it with this strange mood of something I wasn't sure what to call yet. Why did this couple have to appear on this beach and ruin the good feeling this beach had to offer? And more importantly, have I started running faster toward this unknown couple?

**A/N **

**Sorry, Des, I was tempted to use your idea about Sealand and dancing dolphins but that wouldn't fit the plot I have in mind for this story. In the meantime I strongly urge all of my readers to become familiar with a poem called "Ten Little Soldier Boys". **


	4. Pier

Once I made it to the pier. I was filled with a greater amount of hate. Why the bloody hell did this pier have to be here? It was just grossly out of place on this lovely beach.

The pier was like a pimple on a perfect face. It was like the kernels that refused to pop in the bag of popcorn. It was like Miley Cyrus's voice in the movie Bolt. It was the stupid rapping in a pop song. The pier was just the one thing that destroyed the beach.

Why did the pier have to be placed here? I was so happy before I saw the pier. Actually happy, does the prier know what kind of emotion it took away from me?

Happy, is something I haven't felt in a long time. The beach brought me back to the time I was a happy drunk. Before America and before all my drinking became a way to go back to a lost time. The beach brought me back to when I could smile, back to when I could sit, have a nice cup of tea, create little wooden soldiers, and tax the sweet little Ameri- No. I wasn't going to go there. Simply, the beach brought me back to happy memories, and that stupid pier had to ruin it.

Ha, I bet this pier is French. It's just stupid and not meant to be on this beach. This pier has to be French. It can't be English, because an English pier would actually fit on this beach. It would make this lovely beach more pleasant. An English pier would actually make me happy. An English pier would fit perfectly in my chaotic mind. Unlike the stupid French pier.

Okay, maybe I'm just angry. I probably shouldn't be blaming this ugly pier on France. But it makes more sense for-

"Why can't you just give me an answer?" asked a male's voice.

Oh, yeah that's right, the prier wasn't the only thing that made me angry. It was the whole couple being on the pier that filled me with anger. Who were these people anyway? They were interrupting the pleasant quietness of the beach, of my mind.

"I've been giving you an answer. How many times do you want me to say that I hate you?" answered a female voice after a pause.

I'm not a nosy person. So, I'm not sure why I was now walking up the steps of the pier. What is wrong with me? Why am I leading myself to more anger?

"That's not an answer to the question," said the male voice as I made it to the top of the stairs.

Oh my goodness. Now I really feel nosy. Why is Lithuania talking with Belarus? And now that I know this why am I not leaving? Maybe it's because-

"I think it is a suitable answer. You asked me to marry you, and I gave you my answer," said Belarus.

What the hell did I just intrude on? Wait, maybe "intrude" isn't the right word. They haven't seemed to notice my presence.

"All you said was 'I hate you'. That's not-"

"Well what do you want to hear? I despise you? I never cared for you? I find you anxious? I find your existence pointless to the world?" said Belarus cutting off Lithuania.

"I just want to hear a yes or a no," Lithuania said, still not looking away from Belarus's eyes.

"The answer is no. It's has always been no. And it will never change."

I'm really starting to feel guilty about listening to this conversation. I'm not a nosy person, but for some stupid reason I'm still standing here, listening to it. What is wrong with me? And why haven't they noticed me yet?

"Can you please tell me why? I'm willing to change anything for you. I'm willing to do anything for you. Just tell me what it is."

"It doesn't matter. You will never be Russia."

Seriously, why haven't they noticed me yet? I'm starting to slightly hope that they notice me. I don't want to hear this conversation. And my legs wouldn't let me move from the top of the stairs. So, the only way for me to get out of this is for them to notice me. But that doesn't seem-

"But I can give you one thing that Russia can't," Lithuania said interrupting the pause I was filling with my thoughts.

"I don't care what you can give me. But I'm bored so amuse me, what can you possibly give me that Russia can't?"

"Love. Russia can never love you in the way you want him to-"

"Yes! Yes, he can! And one day it will happen!" Belarus yelled cutting off Lithuania.

Now I know that I shouldn't be listening in on their conversation. This conversation is something personal between Lithuania and Belarus, and I am so rudely listening to it. I don't want to be listening to it. But, for some reason I can't move my legs.

"Belarus, please stop lying to yourself. You know that Russia doesn't-"

"No! Russia just doesn't know what he wants right now. One day he will find it, and marry me."

"But what if he doesn't? Did you ever think about that?" Lithuania asked grabbing Belarus's hand.

"I don't need to. I know that it will one day go my way. Russia can't be blind forever," Belarus said not doing anything about Lithuania now holding her hand.

"But, what if Russia isn't the one that's blind?"

This is really starting to get deep. And it's starting to become more and more of something I don't want to be listening too. I don't like eavesdropping on something as personal as this. It's just not right and-

"You're wrong. You're the one that's blind, Lithuania," Belarus said after another pause I was using to fill with my thoughts.

"Belarus." Lithuania went down on one knee and took out a ring from his coat pocket. "Will you marry me?"

I don't want to listen to this. I don't want to see what happens to Lithuania. He's one of my friends, and I don't want to know what Belarus will do to him for asking that. Seriously, what is wrong with Lithuania? If Belarus said "no" the first time, what makes him think that she will say "yes" a few minutes later? Did he really spend that much time with America?

"The answer hasn't changed stupid. I don't care what you will do for me. I still will never marry you," Belarus said still holding Lithuania's other hand.

The whole hand holding thing was a little out of character for both of them. But, maybe that was just because of the weirdness and the mysteriousness of the beach. I don't get it and I don't want to stay here to try to understand it. But my stupid legs wouldn't move.

"Ok, then I'm done. What's the point?" Lithuania said as he stood up and let go of Belarus's hand.

"You never had a point to your life-"

"Exactly." After Lithuania cut Belarus off, he threw the ring into the ocean. Then he climbed on top of one of the posts of the pier. "Do, you have anything to tell me before I jump?"

"Other than, I hope you smash your head on a rock? No," Belarus answered.

Now I really don't want to be here. Why can't I yell anything to stop this? Why haven't I tried yelling something out earlier? And why can't my legs move?

"Well, then I hope I can fulfill your last wish. Goodbye, Belarus, I hope that you remember that I love you." Then Lithuania jumped.

Suddenly, I was able to move my legs again. I started running screaming "Nooo!" But as I was running, the pier started fading away. And America's room and itchy couch started fading back into place.

**A/N**

**I hope that wasn't out of character. Sorry, that it's been awhile since I wrote a chapter. But I didn't have much motivation because nobody reviewed the last chapter. So, if you want an update then please review. **

**Special Thanks, to Kaoru (see I kept your secret identity) for editing and being awesome. **

**E/N**

**I'm sleepy…**


	5. Veterinarian

"Oh cool! That's great! You got the movement back in your legs!" America voice said as the beach scene slowly faded away.

"What?" My voice sounded like I was in a drunken haze. The beach scene was still slightly there, and I wasn't quite in America's house again. It was kind of like America was the god of my beach and he was commanding me to awaken. America would make a stupid god.

"Your legs were frozen earlier…they got movement again!" America said, this time he was visible to me. He was no longer a random voice in an unfitting beach atmosphere. Unfitting, because what I witnessed on it crushed any form of happiness it gave me.

"Ok," I mumbled as the itchy feeling of the couch started coming back to my face. I hate this couch so much.

"So, why were you screaming 'no'?" America asked. Great, I yelled that out loud. I really don't want to answer this.

"Uh, I had a weird dream." I wasn't sure if "dream" was the right word for what I just witnessed, and I really didn't want to go into detail with an answer. Saying I had a weird dream isn't actually lying anyway. It could have been a dream; I don't think I imagined two things in one day. I still not sure if I imagined the first thing.

"That's fun. So, can you, like, sit up now?" America asked. I was thankful that America wasn't paying attention to, or just not asking about, the "dream" I just said I had.

"Can I have the recliner?" Now that I could sit up, I really saw no point in staying on that itchy couch any longer than I had to. Maybe that couch was a prototype for a new form of torture that will only be legal in Mexico or Texas.

"Go on ahead. You and France are my guests after all." Crap, I forgot France came here to doctor me. Damn, that sounds wrong.

"Where is France anyway?" I asked as I sat down in the recliner. I really hate frog face being here, but on the bright side this recliner is cloud nine compared to that stupid couch.

"Downstairs picking out a wine," America answered. "The lever is on the left side by the way."

I put my hand on the lever and put my seat back. "I thought this was the first floor."

"I meant the basement." Oh yeah, that's right, America's house has a basement. I forgot how big this place really was.

"Oh." I was really starting to feel thankful that my vision or dream ended before France got back. And I was really thankful that I got the movement back in my legs before France got back.

"Yeah, well you were out for a long time-"

"How long?" I asked cutting off whatever America was going to say. I hope that I wasn't out for too long, being knocked out with France around just sounds like a recipe for disaster.

"Well, you were asleep after I tried to call France-"

"Tried to call France?" I asked cutting America off. Thank goodness he said asleep. I don't want him to think I'm crazy.

"Yeah, he didn't pick up his phone. So, I started calling around to ask where he was. I checked on you after I first tried calling him. I put that blanket on you," America said pointing to a blanket on the floor. I must have kicked that blanket off myself during my dream.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Wow, America must really be worried about me. He actually answered my question when I cut him off. He didn't just keep rambling and ignore me like he normally does when anybody tries to object to anything he says in one of his speeches. That happens a lot. I also can't believe America put a blanket on me. He normally doesn't pay attention to these kinds of things.

"Well anyway, after I put that blanket on you, I called around and asked if anyone knew where France was, and it turned out he was visiting Canada. Funny, nobody knew where he was in Europe, and he was visiting Canada, the last guy I would've ever thought of. Funny huh?"

"Sure." Why was France visiting Canada anyway?

"So, France got here and he didn't know what to do. And he didn't want to listen to what I read off Wikipedia, so we called a lot of doctors, like, one from every state. We even called a vet in Rhode Island-"

"A veterinarian?" I asked cutting him off…again. Why in the world would you call a veterinarian if the patient were a human? Crap, I think I just considered myself a patient.

"Yeah, same geometry, too bad that the guy hung up because we couldn't decide if you were an English toy terrier or a beagle. I don't even know what a toy terrier is, Wikipedia calls it British-"

"What did you guys do after you called the veterinarian?" I asked to stop America's dog ramble. I can't believe he said geometry. How does he manage to stay alive and be that stupid anyway?

"Well, after a few more hours, we left the house to go find a guy in a lab coat. 'Cause those guys are always smart. I left the door unlocked, so the alarm wouldn't go off in case you got up." No wonder America has an immigrant problem. "We didn't find any doctors, so we just came back here."

"How long were you guys out?" I really hope that I didn't blank out for that long. My dream wasn't that long, so I couldn't have been out for that long.

"A long time. I saw a movie in town. France didn't want to see it with me, so he just came back to the house to check on you." Oh God no! What could "check on me" possibly mean to France?

"Where was France when you got back?" My tone sounded a little paranoid, but hey, America let France come here and check on me while I was asleep. Who knows what that twisted rapist could have done.

"Standing by you or something. I don't really remember." That doesn't make me feel any better. "Anyway, after a while, France decided that we would probably find the answer to what happened at the bottom of a bottle. So, that's why France is in the basement getting wine."

**A/N**

**If America is nineteen, and the drinking age in the U.S. is twenty-one, then wouldn't he be underage drinking? **

**E/N**

**America is nineteen? O_O**


	6. Freezing and Loathing

I really think I need a stronger word then loath. Yes, loath is a strong word for hate. But loath is not strong enough. Is there a word strong enough to explain the flushing feeling?

I not quite sure what the flushing feeling is. All I know is that my cheeks feel hot and my pulse increases, and I start thinking of how a Harry Potter book could be used as a weapon. And believe me, those Harry Potter books can really leave a bump on your head, mine still hurts from the argument I had with America about the theme park.

There I go again. I'm thinking of how great it would be to hit Frog Face with a book that deserves a theme park at my house. Ok, maybe I'm just loathing the fact that America got the theme park.

"_Frère Jacques!__Frère Jacques! Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?" _France sang as he entered the room carrying two bottles of wine. Why can't he just sing the English lyrics? And why does he have two bottles of wine?

"Son of a tart," I mumbled, to quiet for France or America to hear me. Why does France seem so bubbly? Or do I want to know.

"Excellente! England's awake," France cheered as he set the bottles on a coffee table and noticed that I wasn't on that stupid couch any more. God, I love this recliner.

"Yeah, he woke up when you were getting the booze. I'll go get another bottle!" America said as he stood up to go to the basement.

"Bien, I'll be here while you go get that," France said taking the seat America just stood up from. Why are they talking like I'm not here?

"Bloody hell," I mumbled too quiet for anybody to hear. Why does America need to get another bottle? Seriously, it doesn't sound smart for me to be drinking after I… whatever that was... And is it smart for us to be drinking a bottle each?

"So England, did you sleep well?" France asked once America left the room. The way he asked it sounded like he was paying a dollar a minute to ask some girl what she was wearing over the phone. Creepy.

"Fine," I said, suddenly feeling colder. I don't mean colder in personality. I mean literally colder. Did the air conditioner just drop ten degrees?

"See, that's the power of love. All you need is love. My love is what woke you up," France said as he pushed back his hair. I really want to punch him right now, but it's too cold to move around on this recliner. Seriously, this room is starting to feel really cold.

"Sure." I meant for that to be sarcasm, but my teeth were chattering too much for the sarcasm to be heard. God, it's cold in here.

"Oui, you should be very thankful that big brother France-"

"Can you give me the blanket?" I asked, cutting France off. It was either ask France to give me the blanket or curl up in a pathetic little ball. Why is it so cold in here?

"Que pour les? It's far too hot and stuffy in this room for a blanket." Liar, I'm freezing my ass off.

"Can you just give me the blanket?" I asked with my teeth chattering. Curling up in a little ball is starting to get really tempting.

"Quel que soit," France said as he handed me the blanket. Why can't he just speak English?

"Thanks." I don't like thanking Frog Face, but I was about to freeze my ass off.

"You know body heat is the best kind of warmth," France said as he put his hand on my head to stroke my hair. Why does he have to be so creepy? And why is it so cold in here?

"The blanket's working." This was a lie. I was still cold. But I don't want France warming me up. That just sounds so wrong. And why is he stroking my hair?

"You still look cold," France said as he moved his hand from my hair to my neck.

"I'm not cold! And get your hands off me!" I yelled with my teeth chattering. Stupid chattering teeth.

"Big brother can't let you freeze. Just let me-"

"Hey! Are we drinking red or white?" God bless America. His voice cut France off and was so sudden that France jerked his hand off of me as soon as he heard it.

"We're drinking rouge!" France called back as the room got even colder.

"There's only red and white down here!" America called back from the downstairs. Why is this room getting so cold?

"Just get the red one!" France called back. The calling back and forth was probably ineffective, but I was too cold to say anything about it.

"You sure? I could run to Wal-Mart and try to find the rouge one!" If I weren't so cold I would probably say something about America's stupidity.

"Rouge is red!" France called back as I started feeling dizzy.

"You sure? It's really no trouble, Wal-Mart is just across the street!" America called back as my eyelids started to feel heavy.

"Fine, go to Wal-Mart!" France called back as my eyelids got so heavy that I had to close them.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" America called back as France started doing his weird laugh.

The laughter faded and I was no longer on the recliner.

**A/N**

**French Translations-**

**Excellente!- Excellent! **

**Bien- Okay**

**Que pour les – What for**

**Quel que soit – whatever**

**Rouge – red **

**I have to say that I'm very surprised and pleased on how fast this story gets hits. But, at the same time I'm very surprised and unpleased on how many reviews I get per chapter. **

**So, if you don't know how to review then just answer these smexy review questions in your review. That you WILL send. And don't worry there is no right or wrong answer. **

**Am I keeping the characters in character? **

**FrUK or USUK? **

**Where do you think this story is going? **

**Where was Poland in that one chapter? **

**E/N**

**Why can't is be FrUS?**


	7. Blinding Whiteness

I couldn't see anything in the new whiteness I found myself in. It was like I had a giant flashlight in my face. The new environment was too bright. It hurt my eyes.

Maybe I should just close my eyes. But that wouldn't make any sense; I found myself in this new whiteness when my eyes were closed. So, wouldn't that mean that my eyes were stilled closed now?

I don't remember opening my eyes. But in dreams eyes are always open, there isn't a moment where you open them for your dream to begin. Wait, was I in a dream.

I closed my eyes before I got here, so it should classify as a dream. But I remember the exact moment I got here, so it shouldn't be a dream. People are incapable of knowing the exact moment they fall asleep. So that should mean that I'm not asleep, right?

I'm so confused, and this bright light isn't doing me any good. What is the point of the light anyway? Maybe it's a symbol of something. But that doesn't make any sense; if it were a symbol I would know what the meaning it held was, wouldn't I? I am so confused.

One second I'm at America's house, and now I'm in this blinding light. That just doesn't happen in a normal, sane person's life. Do I still classify as a normal and sane person?

Seriously, does the term sane still apply to me? A sane person doesn't hear laughter fade and then find themself in a white room. Son of a tart!

I forgot about that anxious French laugh. How could I forget that? France is what I need to be worried about right now. And the stupid blindness of the stupid whiteness made me forget.

Does that even make sense? Is it even possible for a light to be so powerful that it blinds me from seeing what I need to be seeing? Well, maybe "seeing" isn't the right word there.

I'd rather stick pins in my head, then see whatever France wanted to expose to me. Oh, goodness no! Could France be possibly exposing everything about my body to himself right now to suit his disgusting wants? Damn, that sounds so wrong.

This sucks. My body is probably being taking advantage of by France, and I have no idea what is going on. The only thing I feel right now is cold. One would think that the light blinding me would bring in some heat, but no.

Well, maybe I'm just being a bit paranoid. I might actually not be on the recliner, being raped, and having some sort of hallucination of a blinding white light. Hell, that can't be what is going on right now.

I'm not on the recliner anymore, and I'm not being trapped in my mind with some sort of crazy hallucination of whiteness. Hell that would just be too unfair and crazy.

I'm actually in this whiteness that doesn't exist only in my mind. 'Cause it never was in my mind to begin with. This whiteness really existed and I'm completely in it. It's not just in my mind while by body gets…. I don't want to think about that.

But, yeah, France can't be doing anything to me, because I'm not on the recliner anymore. I'm really and truly in this complete whiteness. And it never was a hallucination!

Hell, none of them were really ever truly a hallucination! What was a hallucination was finding myself in the doorway at America's house. Finding those countries really happened, because that wasn't a hallucination. America's itchy couch was a hallucination, but that strange beach wasn't. Listening to America's stupidity on veterinarians never happened either, because that was a hallucination as well. And Lithuania actually did commit suicide because that wasn't a hallucination either.

Oh, no I forgot about Lithuania! I can't believe I let Belarus encourage his suicide. That was just awful! And she shouldn't get away with it. Now that I know-

The sudden change of scenery cut off my trail of thought. The whiteness just instantly disappeared, and now I was standing in one of those walk-in freezers. Well, I guess that explains why I'm so cold. But, it still doesn't make any sense. I can't just somehow end up in a freezer after being in whiteness.

Maybe I am losing it. Maybe this really is just a vision of some sort. Meaning that the whiteness was all just created in my head? How the hell did I begin to think that I wasn't imagining this?

Why a freezer? The tacky pink house was at least a place I've unfortunately visited before, and the beach was probably a symbol of happiness I haven't felt in a long time. So what the bloody hell could a freezer mean?

It can't not mean something. Sure, I haven't figured out the meaning of the other hallucinations, but that have to have some sort of meaning. Even the disgusting first one has a rational explanation. I can't just be going mad, can I?

I don't understand any of this. Seriously why a freezer? Where the hell is the freezer supposed to be located anyway? The pink room was part of a disgusting pink house. And the beach was outside. So, that should mean that the freezer was part of a room of a house.

I wish I had at least an idea on where I was located. If I'm supposed to learn something from this freezing vision then I should at least know my exact location. It's a shame that I haven't visited other countries' freezers.

That would be stupid. Why the hell would I visit somebody's house just to see the freezer? Seriously who does that? If these visions want to tell me something then they need to be a little clearer. Just a freezer isn't doing me anything. It's just making me cold.

Oh, goodness is it possible for me to freeze to death in a vision? Could that even happen? I want out of this vision now. I don't care if I haven't seen what I needed to see yet! It's too cold to stay in this imaginary freezer any longer.

I haven't learned the message of the last two visions, so I don't care if I don't learn the message of this vision. Message or no message I want out now. This is just-

The sound of the hedges on the freezer door interrupted my train of thought.

**A/N**

**So, anyways I thought that I should share the best answer I received to one of the last review questions. **

**The Question was: **

_**"Where was Poland in that one chapter?"**_

**And the answer I got from Kyuusoku**** was:**

" _**Well, once Iggy left, Liet was still falling when suddenly Poland came**_

_**out of nowhere on his super duper ultra mega awesome and magnificent flying Super Pony and caught Liet while screaming "IT'S, LIKE, SUPER PONY TO THE RESCUE!" at the top of his lungs, then they rode to the nearest mall there was to go buy some hot pink nail polish. The End."**_

**Anyways here is your next set of Review Questions. I'll pick my favorite answer to put in the author note of the next chapter. **

**What do you think is really the hallucinations? **

**Does anybody else know the poem "Ten Little Solider Boys"?**

**Why won't my mom let me bake a cheesecake? **

**What should America buy at Wal-Mart? **

**What is your theory on the hallucinations? **


	8. Cold Prison

Judging from the sound the freezer door made when it opened I could tell two things. One, that door hasn't been open in a long time, which makes sense because there were only a few cans of food in here, and there was a good layer of dust on the floor and the shelves on the walls. And two, whoever was opening the door, was struggling with the handle.

I'm not sure if I should be worried or not that someone is unsuccessfully trying to open the door. Is there any thing to be concerned about here anyway? This is only a delusion, so nothing can harm me physically.

Unfortunately, I think whoever might come though that door might harm me mentally. All the other delusions screwed with my mental state of mind. The other visions made me think that I fell down the rabbit hole. Who knows what this one might do to me.

Well, of course they would have to open the door to cause me any mental issues, and judging by all the banging and struggling noises I'm hearing from the other side of the door they might not get in. The door might just not open, but should I still be prepared if the door somehow opens?

I really don't know where I am, so I don't know what to expect if the door opens. And I have no idea if it's one person trying to open the door or multiple people struggling to open the freezer door. I'm really not sure what would be worst.

Why am I thinking of this like a bad thing? Whoever is trying to open the freezer door might just be trying to save me from freezing to death. That would definitely be a good thing.

Yes, I'm sure that's what it really is. Somebody is just trying to save me from freezing my ass to death, so I should really stop feeling like this door opening up is a bad thing.

I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like I don't want to see what comes through that door. Maybe it's because the other visions weren't actually happy. The first vision scared and disturbed me, while the other version left me speechless in a bad way. Based on the standard the other visions made whatever parades through that door can't be good.

I need a weapon, but I'm unarmed. Maybe I should just use one of the food cans as a weapon. Yes, I know a food can is a pretty stupid weapon, but hey it would hurt to get hit in the head with a can of food.

I reached up to grab a food can, but my hand goes straight through. I try again to pick up the can, but my hand keeps going through it. How is this happening?

Why can't I pick up a can? I keep trying to pick up a simple can, but my hand keeps going straight through it. How is this even possible?

I even try picking up the can next to it, but my hand goes through that one just like the first one. I don't understand this. Are the cans just holograms or are my eyes just playing tricks on me.

I hope my eyesight isn't beginning to screw up on me. Isn't having hallucinations and losing movement in my body enough? Life shouldn't be that unfair to me.

Ok, maybe my eyesight is fine. Maybe my hand just really is going though the food can, because maybe that's just part of the hallucination. But, if it's part of the hallucination then what the bloody hell is it supposed to mean?

If I'm supposed to gain something from these hallucinations then why are they so strange? I haven't even figured out the meaning of the first two. And now I'm stuck in a freezer unable to pick up a simple tin can.

I try to touch the shelf holding the few food cans but my hand goes straight through that as well. Ok, so maybe I can just go though things in the vision. But, what is the point of that?

Ok, maybe there is a point. Maybe I can just walk through one of the walls of the freezer and be out of it before I freeze to death. Goodness, I'm stupid why didn't I think of this before?

I pick the wall parallel to the door to walk out from. I didn't want to walk straight though the door, because I had no idea who or what would be on the other side waiting for me. Is there something waiting for me?

I attempt to walk though the wall, but it doesn't work. I'm stuck in this stupid cold prison. Why the bloody hell am I capable of going though selves and cans but not capable of going though walls?

Whatever this hallucination is supposed be-

"Finally! I got this damn door open!" The sudden noise of the door opening cut off my flow of thoughts.

I don't want to turn around from facing the other wall to confirm to myself that the person who opened the freezer door was that same girl that encouraged suicide in another vision, but unfortunately I found myself turning around.

"Belarus, why are you taking me to the unused freezer?" asked Ukraine.

Why is Belarus taking Ukraine to the freezer? And why do they not seem to notice me? I was standing in plain sight right in the middle of the freezer, so I should be extremely noticeable.

"It's going to be your bedroom for the night."

Is Belarus really this evil, or are these hallucinations just making her appear bad? And why can't they see me? Am I like a ghost or something?

"But why, sister?" Ukraine asked whining.

"I just need you out of the way."

Out of the way? For what? What the hell is Belarus planning to do anyway?

"But why?"

"Don't waste my time with questions. Just get in the freezer!" After Belarus yelled that she pushed her big sister into the freezer.

Ukraine fell on the floor, not face first because of how big her-

"I don't understand," Ukraine said getting to her feet.

"I just need you out of the way. But don't worry sister, I'll bring you some friends to keep you company," Belarus said as she closed the door.

Now, I was locked in the freezer with Ukraine, who couldn't see me, waiting for Belarus to come back with the friends. I really hope this vision ends before I find out what "friends" means.

**A/N**

**Ok so here is my favorite from the last set of questions-**

**The question was- "What should America buy at Wal-Mart?"**

**And the answer I got from ****EvanescingSky was- "****America needs to come back with a super scary horror film to make England feel better ;)"**

**Ok now for this set of review questions-**

**Why is Belarus locking her sister in the freezer?**

**Why is England able to go though canned food?**

**Why can't Belarus and Ukraine not able to see England?**

**What do you Belarus means by "friends"?**

**What songs should I get when I get my iPhone? **


	9. Freezer

People are always interesting when they don't realize somebody is watching them. They do stuff that they won't even consider doing in front of an audience of one or one hundred. They behave in ways that they would never even act like in front of any eyes both animal and human. People practically turn into a different person.

I've always had a little part of my head that was curious about what other people acted like when they were alone. Just a tiny little thought that comes up in my head every once in a while, nothing like a nagging pain to be nosy or something. Just sometimes I feel a little curious about how people behave without an audience.

It's completely human to wonder that, and I'm pretty sure that other countries have found themselves wondering things like "Is America always this ridiculous?" "Is France always like this or am I just lucky?" and "Is Italy's eyes always closed like that?"

Why do I feel the need to justify my curiousness? It's completely normal to wonder things every once in a while. Only when it becomes an obsession it becomes a problem.

Am I getting an obsession? I'm standing in a stupid freezer waiting for Ukraine to do something besides cry, like trying to escape or make a fire to warm this frozen wasteland.

But no, Ukraine just curled herself in a little ball and started sobbing once Belarus left the door. I don't get why Ukraine hasn't tried screaming until somebody opens the door, or knocking on the door until somebody opens it, or anything that could possibly get us both out of this freezing prison.

I don't understand this prison or my position in it. Ukraine can't seem to see or hear me. I practically lost my voice yelling at her trying to get her attention. Yes, I know stupid. If she didn't hear me the first ten times, then why would she hear me the next fifty times?

Why can't she see me anyway? Seriously, it's creepy how see looks at me but literally sees right though me. What am I supposed to learn from this?

I still not sure if I'm supposed to be learning anything from these visions, but I'm hoping they have some sort of meaning behind them. It would be pointless and cruel if I were just having visions for no reason. Yes, I'm almost positive that these visions have some sort of hidden meaning behind them.

But what the hell could it be? The first one was just disturbing, and the second one was deep and dark. And now this one is just Ukraine crying while being locked in a freezer.

I really don't get it. Why doesn't Ukraine just try to escape? Crying isn't doing her any good. It's just putting tears that can freeze on her face and make her even colder. She really needs to start knocking and yelling at the door until somebody saves her.

Seriously, there are probably other people in this house. I'm pretty sure that this freezer belongs to the Soviet Union. So, that should mean that Russia and the Baltics should be in this house somewhere.

All Ukraine has to do is go up to that door and keep hitting it while screaming "Help!" or "Open this door!" until somebody saves her. Seriously, it's simple and-

The sudden struggling of the door trying to be open from the other side cut off my trail of thought. Hopefully, somebody has come here to rescue Ukraine and me from freezing to death. And hopefully this is not Belarus coming back with friends.

What does Belarus mean by "friends"? And why is that door so hard to open? Is it really that old and impossible to open? Or is Belarus just incapable of opening doors properly?

Goodness, I'm just seeing the cup as half empty. I'm just assuming that Belarus is going to open this door. When whoever opens this door might just happen to be a nice person trying to save Ukraine and me from a frozen death.

"I hate this door!"

As much as I hate her right now, I have to agree with Belarus's statement. That door is just a way to mock the people trapped inside. Well, from the inside it is.

"Ms. Belarus, why are you bringing me to the freezer? I thought you where just going to show me where the wall outlet-"

"Big sister, I brought you a friend like I promised," Belarus said, cutting Estonia off and opening the freezer door even wider.

Why is Belarus locking Estonia up in the freezer? And what does Estonia need a wall outlet for? Seriously, why a wall outlet?

"Oh my goodness! Ukraine!" Estonia yelled once the door was open wide enough to show the entire freezer.

"I'm okay," Ukraine whined as she sat up.

"Are you sure? How long have you been in here?" Estonia said as he went into the freezer.

"Not that long really. Belarus just-"

"Okay, well you two stay in here. I'm going to go find Latvia so he can join you guys as well," Belarus said as she started closing the door to the freezer.

"Wait! Why?"

"Simple. I need everyone out of the way," Belarus said as she closed the freezer door locking me in the freezer with Estonia and Ukraine. Two people that can't seem to me in this vision.

**A/N**

**You can blame Whiskey and S'mores for this late update. **

**Ok favorite answer and question time! **

**Question- Why is England able to go though canned food?**

**Answer from cookies111 - England can go though food cans because cans are lame, and he would have no need for them. **

**Now for this set of questions- **

**What is Belarus planning?**

**Where is Latvia? **

**What does Estonia need with a wall outlet? **

**Why can't Texas have rain?**

**What should happen next anyway? **


	10. Decreasing Temperature

"You won't get away with whatever you're planning!" Estonia yelled as he began banging on the freezer door.

I have to admire how much anger Estonia has right now. He really is showing a lot of fire in the way he's pounding on that freezer door, but as much as I admire his unexpected fire, I find his yelling and banging on the door completely pointless.

"You can't just let us freeze to death!" Estonia yelled this time kicking at the door.

What Estonia is doing is pointless. Belarus is capable of encouraging suicide, so she is beyond capable of leaving her sister and a Baltic State locked in the freezer. Oh goodness, Lithuania. Belarus didn't say anything about Lithuania, but she did say that she was going to bring Latvia. Could it be possible that my visions are-

"Belarus! Open this damn door!" Estonia yelled while head butting the door.

Okay, now he's just being stupid and out of character. Only pain can come from head butting a metal door. Seriously, head butting a door does nothing good. It just leaves a nasty bump and-

"Russia would never do something like this!"

Wow, Estonia must really not want to be locked up in a freezer. He's only been in here for less than a minute and he is already screaming stuff that implies that he would rather be with Russia. This is probably really out of character for him, but this is a hallucination so-

"Russia! Belarus has me locked in this freezer with Ukraine!"

Yeah, he is definitely losing it. Why does Estonia hate the freezer so much anyway? Or maybe it's not the freezer; maybe it's being locked in here with Ukraine. But that would be weird, as I know Estonia doesn't have anything against Ukraine.

"Save me Russia!"

Goodness, this is brutal to watch. I hate seeing Estonia bang his head on a metal door while screaming for Russia to save him. Why is he screaming for Russia anyway? I thought he was scared of Russia like the rest of the world.

"Russia! I'm going to freeze to death!"

I really want the ability to be seen right now. If I had that ability I would slap Estonia. Seriously, what the hell is he thinking trying to drag Russia into this? I thought that he was the smart one.

"Russia!"

This hallucination is definitely making Estonia out of character. If he were in character he would be screaming for Latvia, or he would actually be trying to find a way out of this frozen prison. No wait, if Estonia was in character he wouldn't have gotten himself locked up in this freezer in the first place.

"Russia! Russia! Russia!"

"Estonia, please don't put Russia in this. My little brother shouldn't be disturbed," Ukraine pleaded as she sat up from her curled up position.

Well, it's about time Ukraine said something. All she had been doing was being completely useless. Seriously, what good will crying while being rolled up in a ball do?

"Why? We can't just stay in here and freeze to death," Estonia said as he backed away from the freezer door.

"We won't freeze to death. Everything is going to work out just fine," Ukraine said as Estonia sat down next to her.

I want to believe Ukraine, but she's been curled up in a ball crying. I want to believe that everything is going to be all right, but her voice still isn't completely reassuring. I don't think she completely believes that everything is going to be fine.

"How? The temperature in this freezer is only going to get lower as time goes on. If we don't get out before it drops to low, we could-"

Ukraine shushed Estonia by putting her index finger on his lips. Oh goodness, I hope Estonia wasn't going to say die before Ukraine cut him off. And now I understand why Estonia wants out of this freezer so badly. The temperature decreases dramatically during the night and if we don't get out before that-

"Don't say things like that. Everything is going to work out," Ukraine said, after some silence, as she pulled her finger away from Estonia's lips.

"I don't see how. This freezer hasn't been used in years because of how badly the temperature decreases during the night."

So, that explains why nothing but a few cans are in here. How did this freezer break anyway? And is the temperature of food really that important in cooking?

"Don't waste so much energy worrying. Everything is going to be fine."

"How? Are we going to get out of here? Because if we don't we are going to freeze to death."

This is only a hallucination so I can't freeze to death. So, why am I worried? This is only a hallucination so Ukraine and Estonia can't really freeze to death either. So, why am I so nervous?

"I don't know," Ukraine said weakly after some silence.

"Then how can I not worry? Getting out of this freezer is a difference between life and death."

"Just try to think of something positive."

"How? If I die my blog dies," Estonia said as he slouched down against the wall.

Seriously, he's worried about his blog? I hope that it's just the vision that is making him out of character. I really don't think that he's that much of a computer nerd.

"Well, Belarus is going to come back with Latvia."

"Oh my goodness! Latvia!" Estonia yelled, sitting up from his slouch. "Where the hell has he been?"

Latvia's been missing? Why does that sound like something that would make sense? Latvia does have the worst luck in the world, so he's probably stuck upside down in a-

"I don't know, wasn't he with Sealand? And where has Lithuania been for the past eight days?"

Sealand? Oh goodness no, does Sealand have to be in my already crazed up visions. Isn't having Sealand in the real world enough?

"Oh goodness, do you think Belarus did something to him? She didn't mention bringing Lithuania here. Is that why he has gone missing, she did something to him?" Estonia asked looking slightly worried.

So, does that mean my hallucinations are connected? Lithuania has been missing, and I had a vision where I saw him jump off a bridge. But they said eight days, so does that mean my little hallucination world moves at a faster pace? Or maybe I've been having hallucinations for eight days. Could I have fallen asleep that long? What if France- Oh god, France.

"I really don't want to think the negative. Lithuania is probably just at Poland's house or something," Ukraine said after a short silence.

"Let's hope so," Estonia signed as he slouched even more against the wall.

"So, we should just try to stay warm until Belarus comes back with Latvia."

"How? The temperature is decreasing by the second."

Estonia was right about that. My body was beginning to feel more and more frozen by the second. I really hope that I get out of this vision soon.

"We can keep each other warm."

**A/N **

**For those of you guys that didn't know Whiskey and S'mores are my kittens. I did not get drunk and eat a ton of s'mores. **

**Favorite Answer to a Question I asked-**

**Question- Where is Latvia?**

**And the answer I got from The Truth's Lie was- Latvia is busy. With stuff…**

**Ok new set of questions! **

**Does it bother you that I don't use the human names?**

**What's wrong with the banjo?**

**What would be a good idea for a hallucination?**

**Do you like the names of my cats? **


	11. Awkward

Estonia's reaction both amused me and made me feel sorry for him. His face looked as embarrassed as a child who soiled his pants. And sadly, I could completely understand why. Ukraine just has-

"What's wrong?" Ukraine asked interrupting the awkward silence she created.

"Uh…. it's just…. that…. well."

Estonia was stuttering like an idiot, and who could blame him? Ukraine suggested that they should keep each other warm, which meant being pressed very close to her-

"Did I upset you? I didn't mean to. I just thought that we could keep each other from freezing to death," Ukraine said tearing up. Boy, she sure is sensitive in this hallucination, huh?

"No!" Estonia yelled. His cheeks filled with color and he looked away, embarrassed. "It's just that uh…you have…uh."

"Oh," Ukraine said softly looking down at her chest.

I really have to fell sorry for Estonia in this situation. Why does Estonia have to be the one trapped in this situation? Seriously, he is probably one of the few people in the world who hasn't become perverted.

"Are they really that noticeable?" Ukraine asked weakly looking at Estonia.

This really is a horrible situation for Estonia to be stuck in, especially since Ukraine seems completely oblivious to her…endowment. If he tells her the truth she will be upset, and if he lies she will still be upset. He can't win here.

"Sort of."

Seriously, that's his answer? Wow, I could have come up with a better answer then that. He could have said…. Well, I don't know what he could have said, but if I had enough time and was actually in that predicament I could've thought up a better answer then just a stupid "sort of."

"They're really noticeable aren't they?" Ukraine asked, crying.

"It's not like it's a bad thing," Estonia said in an attempt to stop her from crying more.

Smooth Estonia smooth. That is probably the second stupidest thing you have said today, and not only did it make you sound stupid, it made you sound like a perverted boob guy. Not just any perverted boob guy, but the nerdy perverted boob guy. The only that looks away even though he can't stop staring. It doesn't help that Estonia can barely keep eye contact with Ukraine and can't keep the blush out of his face.

"Of course Ukraine's oversized chest is a bad thing!" I shouted, "It makes Barbie feel flat!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I just said that. No offense to Ukraine, of course. The vision is messing with my nerves and making me say things I wouldn't normally say. It's a good thing they can't hear.

"How is it not a bad thing? Most people don't even notice my face." Maybe Ukraine isn't that oblivious to her…air bags. Great, now I'm the perverted boob guy.

"Well…uh…maybe it can help you somehow someday," Estonia said starching his head embarrassed. I could only shake my head. The only place big boobs could take you, would make the rating of this story skyrocket.

"I don't see how. All they do is give me serious back pain. Nothing good has come from them so far."

Poor Estonia. What the hell is he supposed to say to this? What the hell is anybody supposed to say to this? I don't know what I would say in this situation. I just hope none of it is what I'm actually thinking.

"Uh… well Ukraine. I want you to know that I do notice your face."

"Really?" Ukraine voice sounded like some little girl seeing Santa at Christmas time.

Please, don't screw this up. Ukraine is very whiny and I hate hearing her cry. Please, don't say anything stupid that will cause her to cry. You're doing well so far, just please don't screw it up.

"Yes." Estonia's voice still held awkwardness. But who could blame him? At least he was finally looking her in the eyes.

"Thanks." Ukraine apparently didn't seem to notice how awkward Estonia was feeling or how he kept fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Uh, you're welcome." Estonia sounded like he wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything.

"No, really you don't know what that means to me."

Oh goodness, I hope Estonia realizes that he's leading Ukraine on. Seriously, if he blows it Ukraine is going to start crying. And I just hate the sound of her crying. I've heard it way too many times today.

"Okay."

"Well, it really means a lot. Goodness, maybe some good might come out of this unfortunate situation."

"I don't see how. We are going to be frozen by midnight."

Stupid Estonia. You just made the freezer as romantic as it can be in this situation to Ukraine, and you don't even realize that your leading her on. You don't just bring up the fact that you all are going to die soon.

"We can keep each other warm until Belarus comes back with Latvia."

"If she comes back with Latvia that is."

Smooth Estonia real smooth. Just make everything more negative than it already is. That's the best way to make light out of this situation. Damn, I really wish he could hear my sarcasm.

"Sorry, it's just that today isn't really happy," Estonia apologized.

"Yeah, being locked in a freezer isn't happy at all, but out of everyone in the world I could've been stuck here with, I'm glad it's you.

"I wish that I wasn't in this freezer in the first place."

Wow, Estonia that was stupid. You were supposed to say "And I glad it's you." Seriously, any moron could have realized the right answer in this situation. And did you really have to use the word "I"? The word "we" could have been a little less cold. And I thought you were the smart one!

"Oh, well I wish that too," Ukraine said, disappointed.

"Yeah," Estonia said awkwardly. He must be wondering why Ukraine sounded disappointed.

"Well, we better not freeze to death. And they do say body heat is the best for keeping warm."

I bet France told her that. Son of a tart! I hope France isn't doing anything to me right now. What did I do to deserve any of this?

"I hope your right," Estonia said moving closer to Ukraine.

"Yeah well, just hold me really close," Ukraine said wrapping her arms around Estonia.

Estonia looked extremely uncomfortable as Ukraine pressed her body against his. Poor guy. He was definitely the worst person for this situation.

"Are you okay?" Ukraine asked, her voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine."

Estonia's voice didn't sound fine. He sounded extremely uncomfortable. And who could blame him? Ukraine was pressed really close to him.

"Well, let's just hope that we don't have to be like this all night long."

"Yeah."

The way he said "yeah" was like he was cross between wanting to get out of the freezer and not wanting for this awkward situation to end. Okay, I'm probably letting my mind make stuff up. But I really think that Estonia had a part of him that was actually enjoying Ukraine being pressed up close against him. Huh, maybe he really is a boob guy.

**A/N**

**I would have written this chapter sooner, but I ended up in the hospital Friday night. I'm fine now. I just had some throat issues. Oh, it was kinda funny that the ambulance driver asked me if I wanted him to take a picture of me being loading into the ambulance to post on Facebook. **

**Best answer time! **

**Question- Do you like the names of my cats?**

**And the answer I got from Indigo was- They're so beautiful I want to eat them, but I will have to eat them in order: Smores will go first, and then to drown the pain of eating a cat, I'll eat Whiskey.**

**Next set of questions!**

**Do you think Ukraine and Estonia would make a good couple?**

**Why did the Emergency room I went to Friday night have only male nurses? **

**What do you think is going to happen next? **

**Words that start with a B? **

**E/N**

**I totally rocked this chapter. **


	12. Keys

With each passing second the image of the freezer disappeared a little more. Slowly the atmosphere of the freezer was being replaced with the environment of America's living room. And with each passing second I felt more relieved and freaked out.

I felt relieved, because I didn't want to last another second watching the awkward, unfortunate situation between Ukraine and Estonia. It was so awkward that it was painful to watch. Why did Belarus have to lock them in the broken freezer anyway?

I still don't have an answer to that question. Hell, I don't even have an answer to the reason I keep hallucinating. I don't even have a bullshit answer to the reason I keep hallucinating. Is there even a reason behind any of this?

I surely hope that there is a reason why I'm going crazy. I can't just be hallucinating for no reason whatsoever. It's not like I'm snorting white powder up my nose.

Oh goodness, I wonder if I would be hallucinating like this if I were actually taking drugs. Would taking drugs make my case worse or would taking drugs cure me. I'm partially going mad from all these hallucinations, so taking drugs might actually cure me.

Well if nothing else, taking drugs might just work as a placebo. If I take some drugs thinking I will be cured I might actually be able to cure myself. Positive thinking is always medicine.

Sadly, there are a few problems with taking the placebo. First of all, I would have to literally think that I was taking the real deal, so if I know that I'm taking a placebo it wouldn't actually work. And second of all, the hallucinations would have to actually have to be an actual illness.

I'm still not sure if my hallucinations are an illness or not. America did say that he called a lot of doctors and a veterinarian. None of those doctors or the veterinarian knew anything about my hallucination problem. But then again all those doctors and the veterinarian were American.

Maybe if America had called a doctor from my home, I would have a better idea on what's going on with me. And by a better idea I mean actually having an idea on what's going on with me. I'm still clueless.

It probably would have been better if America had called at least one doctor from my home. A British doctor would have been more educated in issues dealing with British patients. Crap, did I just call myself a patient again?

I still don't want to think that something is wrong with me. But having hallucinations all the time just makes it seem like I'm heading down the crazy path to the happy farm. Why is called the happy farm anyway?

Seriously, it's clearly not a happy place. And there I go again, letting my mind obsess over something completely pointless.

I really need to stop doing that. And I feel like I'm doing that more. It must be part of having all the crazy hallucinations. It's probably a side effect or something.

Oh goodness, I hope these hallucinations don't come with any more side effects. Not being able to move after a hallucination is already a pretty bad side effect. Neither is not knowing how much time has passed. I don't think I could handle any more unnecessary side effects.

"Dude, I can't find my keys," said America as the last part of the freezer disappeared leaving me back to laying down on the recliner instead of standing in a frozen prison.

Surprisingly, I was just sitting on the recliner. I feared that I would wake up with France on top of me or something worse then that. Something worse as in-

"Clés? Where did you last leave them?" France asked from the couch.

Thank goodness, France was just sitting on the couch. I was really scared that he would be not on the couch. Well, I probably shouldn't be thankful just yet. France could have done something to be before he ended up on the couch. Like-

"This is bad, dude. If I can't find my keys then I can't drive to Wal-Mart," America said as he walked into the room.

Why does America need to go to Wal-Mart again? I thought he just left for Wal-Mart when my freezer hallucination was starting. What does he need from Wal-Mart this time?

"Isn't that store just across the street?" France asked.

"Yeah, your point?" America asked obviously not getting what France was implying.

"Sa distance de marche. You could just walk over there."

"But that will take too long. Just help me find my keys," America said as he continued looking around the room.

I bet that it will take longer for America to actually find his keys. Goodness, why do Americans always feel the need to drive everywhere? It would be a lot faster and a lot better for America's health if he just walked across the street. Seriously, he's going to die of a heart attack one day.

"What do you need from there anyway?" I ask sitting up from the recliner.

"Wine. We still need to find the answer to your problem," America said making me feel thankful that I could actually be heard.

I spent way too much time in a hallucination that didn't allow me to be seen or heard. It's nice to know that I can actually be seen and heard. I don't like being a ghost.

"Hourra! England didn't fall asleep on us," France cheered.

"Fall asleep on us? How long exactly have I've been asleep?" I'm confused I thought I was out for a long time. So, it doesn't make sense that France is applying that not much time has actually passed by.

"You didn't fall asleep. Well unless you were asleep when I was calling from the basement," America said.

"What? So you didn't leave to go shopping yet?"

"Nope. I can't leave for Wally World without my keys," America stated.

How could this be possible? That freezer hallucination felt like it lasted for over a few hours. How could it be possible that practically no time has passed in the real world?

"Paresseux, you could just walk there," France complained.

"But that's stupid. I have a truck so it would make more sense for me to just drive it over."

I really don't get America's logic. Or why Americans feel the need to drive an oversized vehicle everywhere. But having America in here looking for his keys was a million times better then being stuck in here with France.

"C'est stupide! You could just-"

"Can I go to Wal-Mart with you?" I ask cutting France off. I don't really want to go to an oversized American grocery store, but its better then being stuck in a room with France.

"Of course you can! That would be awesome!"

"But, you're maladies. It would probably be better if you stayed here," France said.

"I'm fine."

"See, he's good. And if anything goes wrong, I can just take him to the Wal-Mart pharmacy."

Wal-Mart has a pharmacy? Wow, I thought Wal-Mart was supposed to just be a grocery store. I wonder what else-

"I still don't think it's a bonne idée."

"Would you like to come with us to Wally World?" America asked.

"No, Il n'ya aucun moyen que je vais aller à un endroit comme celui stupides américains," France stated.

"Well your loss. England let's find my keys and head over to Wally World!"

**A/N**

**Great news people I got accepted to the college of my choice! **

**Translations for the soul or something like that!**

**Clés- keys **

**Sa distance de marche – It's a walking distance **

**Hourra – Hurray **

**paresseux– lazy **

**C'est stupide – that's stupid **

**Maladies – sick **

**bonne idée – good idea**

**Il n'ya aucun moyen que je vais aller à un endroit comme celui stupides américains – there is no way that I will go to a stupid American place like that **

**Favorite answer time! **

**Question- ****do you think Ukraine and Estonia would make a good couple?**

**KaoruTheRandomBookworm's answer- I do think they would make a good couple. Estonia could play the girl in the relationship (ex. when girls lay under the stars with guys and the girl put her head on the guy's chest. Estonia could do that to Ukraine, and he could use her big chi-chis as pillows, that way, they are always cuddling.)**

**Okay new set of questions! **

**Should America take England anywhere else besides Wally World? **

**What can you not get at Wal-Mart? **

**Least favorite thing that I have done to this story so far?**

**Favorite thing that I have done to this story so far? **

**E/N**

**Why doesn't anyone every use \? **


	13. Circling the Parking Lot

America and I spent half an hour searching for his keys. Which was just plain stupid, because we could have just walked across the street to Wal-Mart. Sadly, that's nothing compared to where we actually found the keys.

I'm really mad that America and I nearly turned the house upside down just looking for those bloody keys for this blasted vehicle when we could have just walked across the street in the first place. I'm also mad that stupid Frog Face didn't even attempt to help us.

Sure, I'm fine with France being out of my way. But, he really could have helped us look for the keys. All he did was sit on the couch and go though the all the shows America had recorded on the television, complaining.

France complaining is just anxious. I don't understand why he even bothered to go through America's recorded shows in the first place. Did he really expect to find one of his boring French shows?

"Dude, I can't believe that I left my keys in the ignition," America laughed cutting off my thoughts.

"Yes, and I can't believe that you left the vehicle running," I said as America backed out of the garage.

Thank goodness that we finally gave up looking for the keys and decided to go through the garage to walk to Wal-Mart. If we didn't give up we would have never heard the noises of America's oversized vehicle still running. I'm still wondering how America forgot to turn his truck off and take the keys out on the ignition.

"The good news is I remembered to put the car in park," America stated.

"Yeah, having an oversized truck smash into your house isn't what one would consider a good day."

I still don't get how America could just leave his vehicle without realizing that he forgot to turn the key and take the key out. Seriously, how do you forget that? Maybe America was just-

"So, any music you want to listen too?" America asked turning on the truck's radio.

"I thought we where just driving across the street," I said listening to this absurd shampoo commercial playing on the radio. Seriously, who writes these awful jingles?

"We are, but we can always go somewhere else if you want," America said as he pulled the car into the street.

"Wal-Mart's fine, but what do you have in mind?" I asked as the radio moved on to giving an obnoxious commercial on car insurance.

"I don't know. A restaurant or something like that. We didn't eat dinner yet."

"I'm not hungry," I said as I turned off the radio.

Those commercials are just to annoying to listen to. I'm glad America doesn't seem to care that I turned off the radio. He probably hates these commercials as much as I do.

"Oh well, I guess that we are just going to Wally World," America said, disappointed as he pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot.

This surprised me. America was obviously hungry, and he normally just goes straight to the first fast food restaurant. So, why is he being considerate and not doing just that?

"Maybe we should go somewhere to eat."

It probably would be good idea for me to eat something. I don't remember the last thing I ate, so I should probably eat something. Having a meal in my stomach might just help me with my little hallucinating issue. And going out to eat with America would just keep me away from France longer.

"Great! I know this great burger place that also serves some amazing ice cream," America loudly exclaimed as he circled the truck around the parking lot.

"I'd rather have fish and chips."

I really have no desire to eat anything, including fish and chips. But if I were going to eat something I would rather it be fish and chips instead of a fatty hamburger. Fish and chips are just more appetizing than hamburgers.

"I'm sure fish and chips are on most restaurants menus. I can just drive down the interstate until we see an exit with a restaurant that looks promising."

This also surprised me. Normally, America would just go straight to wherever the hell he wanted to go to. It really isn't like him to be this considerate.

"That's okay. I can pick up the ingredients to make fish and chips and then when we get back to your place I can prepare a nice home cooked meal," I offer as America kept circling the oversized truck around the parking lot.

"No really, it's no trouble. There are plenty of restaurants around here that serve _good_ food."

"It really isn't any trouble. I can even bake some scones for dessert," I offer as America kept circling the oversized truck around the parking lot.

"But, you're my guest. I shouldn't have you cook."

"It's really no trouble. And I like cooking."

"Still, you're my guest. I should really treat you to a _good_ meal."

"What about France? Isn't he a guest too?"

I really don't want America to bring France along if we end up going out to eat. But, I do feel like I need to bring up the point that America should be willing to treat all of his guests.

"I can send France a text telling him that we went out to eat and there's food in the fridge," America said taking out his phone.

"You're driving!" I yell as America starts writing a text message swerving the car really close to hitting a stop sign in the process.

"How do you spell 'restaurant'?" America asked looking up from his phone just before he smashed the truck into the stop sign.

"Don't send a text. Just park the car before you hit something!"

"I won't hit something."

"Just park the car! I don't want to go out to eat anyway," I said as America comes close to hitting another vehicle. Thank God, that we didn't hit it.

"Fine," America said as he put his phone up and pulled into a parking spot.

I probably shouldn't mention that America's oversized vehicle was taking up two parking spots.

**A/N**

**Today in school we had practice emergency drills. It was fun-spending most of third period under a desk.**

**E/N **

**I didn't go to school! :D STICKAID IN A FEW HOURS! :D**

**Now since only one person actually answered the questions they win by default. Congratulations KaoruTheRandomBookworm! (LOL, she's also my editor)**

**Question- Should America take England anywhere else besides Wally World?**

**KaoruTheRandomBookworm's answer that wins by default- America should take England to six flags. I'm sure he'd have lots of fun.**

**Okay new set of questions! Answer whichever ones you want!**

**What does America have recorded on his TV anyway?**

**Where in Wally World should England pass out?**

**Does America's phone have autocorrect? **

**Why don't any stores carry blue jean jackets anymore? **


	14. Wally World

"So, England, have you ever been to Wal-Mart before?" America asked pressing the lock button on his keys multiple times as we walk though the parking lot.

Does America just like the sound the truck makes when you relock it? Or is he really that paranoid? Or maybe he's just being stupid and doesn't realize that he already locked the bloody vehicle.

"No," I answered truthfully as America kept pressing the lock button on his keys.

Well on the bright side, America didn't leave his keys in the ignition this time, because leaving your keys in the ignition of an unlocked vehicle in a parking lot was just asking for your car to be stolen. But still that beeping noise was just obnoxious.

"Yay! This is going to be freaking awesome! I took Japan here last week. He totally freaked out," America said, excited and still repeatedly pressing the lock button.

"You know that the truck is already locked right?" I asked annoyed from the beeping noise the truck makes every time America presses the bloody lock button.

"It was hilarious! I didn't have my camera ready so I missed out on getting a zillion hits on Youtube," America said still pressing the bloody lock button because he ignored my question.

I really hate that bloody beeping noise. The oversized vehicle is already locked so America really should just stop pressing the lock button. Why does America keep pressing it?

"Dude, you really should have seen it," America said, continuing the annoying button pushing.

Why is this parking lot so big? Why did America have to park in the last two spaces of the parking lot? I just want to get inside so I can stop hearing this bloody beeping noise.

"He almost peed his pants. It was hilarious! I really had no idea how badly Wal-Mart would effect him," America said finally putting his keys up in his pocket, because we thankfully made it to the entrance.

Thank goodness. I was almost to the snapping point. The beeping noise was about to make me go crazy.

"Wait! Before we walk I want to have my camera ready to record this great moment of history," America said, getting out his phone.

"Screw that," I said rudely as I walked into Wal-Mart before America could open the camera app to record.

I really don't want America recording me. I don't see my first visit to Wal-Mart as a great moment of history. And if Japan freaked out as badly as America claims, then I definitely don't want America recording me.

"You really suck you know," America said joining me inside Wal-Mart with his iPhone recording.

Let's just hope that I don't have a reaction similar to Japan, since America's hoping to get a viral Youtube video out of my Wal-Mart visit. I would hate for America to get some unflattering video of me out of a simple Wal-Mart visit.

"Well you're a real delight, too," I said sarcastically, turning to look at my surroundings.

Wow, Wal-Mart looks like a parking garage. It's so big and open. I thought it would look a bit more like grocery store. This just looked like a giant storage warehouse.

"Come on! I'm going to take you on a tour!" America cheerfully said, grabbing my arm to pull me further into the giant warehouse. His other arm was holding the camera set to record.

"Don't pull my arm off," I said as America kept pulling me past a shopping cart storage area. Yeah, I'm not sure what they are supposed to be called.

"Welcome to Wal-Mart," said a cheerfully smiling zit-faced employee who was wearing a nametag that says, "I forget my nametag."

"Hi Howard!" America happily said, turning the phone to record Howard.

Wow, America must go to Wal-Mart a lot. He knows the first names of the employees that have to wear the "I forgot my nametag" nametag because they forgot their nametag. It's still too soon to tell if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Probably a bad thing, since my luck hasn't been exactly good so far.

"Hello Mr. America. Did you bring a new friend?" asked, "I forgot my nametag" or Howard.

"Yes, and I'm about to give him an awesome tour of Wally World!" America cheered as he pulled me away from Howard.

"You can let go of my arm now." I'm really not enjoying America pulling my arm. It's just painful.

"Okay, this is the check out area!" America cheered loudly letting go of my arm and stepping back so the camera would have a better angle to record me.

"Why are there so many counters?"

The check out area had over twenty counters designed for getting customers out of the store and into the parking lot as soon as possible. The stupid part about it was only five of these counters were open, making it pointless to have a large number of counters in the first place.

"And this is the bakery place!" America said walking to the left side of the check out area and ignoring my question in the process.

The bakery place was just a bunch of tables with bread on them. And the bread all had labels on the packaging that said "Made in Mexico". I wonder if anything is actually made in this country.

"Follow me to the cereal isle!" America cheered as he skipped forward out of the bakery area.

Oh, my goodness he's actually skipping. Grown men should not skip. Wally World must do strange things to people. Crap, did I just call it Wally World?

"England! The cereal isle is forward!" America yelled jumping up and down like some sort of crazy cheerleader. The jumping up and down will most likely ruin his video.

"I'm coming!" I called back as I walked forward to where America was calling and jumping up and down like some kind of ditzy fangirl.

"I want to show you the difference between name brand cereal and store brand cereal!" America cheered, steadying his camera, as I joined him in the cereal isle.

Something about the cereal isle made me feel a little dizzy.

**A/N**

**This Friday I get to go to the airport and leave Texas for Colorado for the three-day weekend. I've never been to Colorado so I'm excited.**

**Okay so I decided to merge everybody's answer into on big answer. **

**So according to KaroutheRandomBookworm, psychokittenterror, Kyuusoku, triple baka, EnanecingSky, and envysfangirl, America has all of the following on his TiVo-**

"**Lost, American Idol, America's Got Talent (Apparently he thinks it's about him), Captain America, Justice League, Spiderman, Superman, the Hulk, The Fantastic Four, and Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader (He isn't)."**

"**Like any American male, Mythbusters."**

"**Jersey Shore"**

"**Lots of sports and soap operas! Nothing France likes~"**

"**America needs to have Ice Road Truckers on there, because he would watch a lame show like that."**

"**America's TiVo should obviously have Wipeout (greatest show ever), a couple of Superhero movies, and The Hangover"**

**New Set of Review Questions-**

**What's in Colorado?**

**Am I too old to eat cheese sticks?**

**Favorite Chapter so far?**

**Least Favorite Chapter so far?**

**What made Japan freak out so badly? **


	15. Dizzy

Dizziness has a range that spreads over many different levels. It can be so mild that it's ignorable, like the form of mild dizziness one would get from staring an optical illusion for a while, or like the form of dizziness one would feel if they were reading in a moving vehicle.

But dizziness doesn't just range in mild levels. Dizziness can also range in dangerous levels that may require metical attention, like the horrible feeling of dizziness one experiences right before they lose whatever was in their stomach as they are reading in a moving vehicle that was spinning uncontrollably at 628 miles per hour.

My feeling of dizziness is increasing from mild to dangerous. I managed to make it through the boring cereal isle without any problems. I'm not sure why America finds brand name and store brand so interesting.

Seriously, from what I can tell store brand is the exact same thing as brand name, except store brand sometimes has a toy in the box. I really don't get why people pay more to have a brand name when the store name is the same thing.

Why do I keep doing that? I keep letting my mind wander off and start thinking about things that are not important. I really should be focusing on my mental health and the reason why I'm feeling dizzy.

My dizziness has gotten so bad that I had quit America's grand tour of Wal-Mart to sit down. I'm happy America didn't seem to mind that I wasn't feeling well enough to complete the tour. Or maybe America did mind and I was just too dizzy to notice.

Hopefully, I'm not that dizzy. I raised America and the way he acts when something bothers him hasn't changed since he was little. I would really hate to be so dizzy that I don't notice when something is bothering America.

And there I go again. I keep being pointless with my thoughts. I shouldn't waste my time remembering the days I spent raising America. Remembering can't bring back the good times. Well, on the bright side remembering the old days is a good distraction from my dizziness.

Crap, now I'm thinking about my dizziness again. I'm very thankful that Wal-Mart sells furniture. This couch I'm sitting on is a little bit too lumpy for my taste, kind of like oatmeal, but it's a big improvement from that stupid itchy couch.

Damn, I can't get my mind off my dizziness. Even thinking about how horribly itchy that couch was isn't keeping me distracted. Why am I so dizzy?

Maybe I should close my eyes. The lighting in Wal-Mart might just be too bright for me. Can being exposed to too much light lead to dizziness?

Oh well, I let my eyes close anyway. Hopefully, having my eyes closed will help my dizziness pass. So far it doesn't seem to be working.

_Merde_. I'm going to vomit. I going to vomit and I don't have a bucket or anything to put whatever comes out. Why is this happing to me? And when did I start speaking French?

I open my eyes. And my body does the motion to barf, but nothing comes out. I don't have anything in my stomach, but my body apparently doesn't know that.

My abs keep tightening to allow me to vomit, and I keep gagging, but I can't make myself barf if there's nothing to in my stomach to come up. Isn't nausea a symptom of concussions? Is being dizzy? Did I fall and hit my head? Can I be concussed? When did I start asking all these questions? My body heaves again.

This is painful. I want it to stop. I wish that I could just barf so it could all be over. The motion is going to wear me out

Why? What did I do to deserve this cruel unusual punishment? I don't deserve this. Why does my stomach keep doing this?

It's like I'm having some sort of seizure. How is this happening to me? I wish this could just stop.

Where is America? I don't want to admit it, but I need his help. I need him to take me to a doctor. I think this Wal-Mart has a take-care clinic, but I don't know where it is, and with my body doing this crazy seizure motion I'm not able to walk.

Crap that means America is going to have to carry me again. Why does this have to be happening in a public place? Or maybe he won't have to carry me.

Maybe this dizziness and nausea will pass just like the hallucinations. It could be temporary. Hopefully, I won't have to suffer any longer. I don't think my case is that bad for America to have to carry me bridal style to the nearest doctor.

Okay, maybe I do need America to carry me to treatment. My stomach doesn't want to stop. I'm going to need treatment before I pass out from exhaustion.

Finally, after a few more motions that were too painful for thoughts to be going through my head, it stops. Thank goodness. I was afraid that it would never stop.

But unfortunately the dizziness doesn't go away. I feel like I'm spinning away to another place, kind of like being flushed down the toilet. Son of a tart! This better not be the beginning of another hallucination.

**A/N**

**Well Colorado was lovely. I saw snow. Which is big deal cause I'm from Texas. And I missed out in my childhood. I never been part of a snowball fight, I never made a snowman, and I never made a snow angel before in my life. **

**Okay enough with the sob story. Its time for my favorite answer!**

**Question- Am I too old to eat cheese sticks?**

**Awesome Answer I got from Anylinde- **

**No one is too old to eat cheese sticks. It's like saying you're too old to breath... (that might actually hold true in some cases...)**

**Heck, Japan is, like... uh... old and I bet he still eats cheese sticks!**

**New set of questions! Good luck! **

**Why is the food the northern states consider spicy not actually spicy? (You fail Colorado you fail) **

**What do you think the next hallucination is?**

**Why are mines always haunted?**

**Is it weird that I like to dip my animal crackers in my applesauce? **

**Favorite pairing for Hetalia? **

**E/N**

**Merde-Shit **

**I happen to think she is too old for cheese sticks….And I'm too lazy to review by actual review so….**

**1. Why is Texas food not as Spicy as Louisiana's (My home state's) food. (You fail, Texas, you fail)**

**2. I think he will be swimming along in an aquarium (He can breathe underwater, of course, but he doesn't know that at first, so he's freaking out whenever he first gets there) and there will be fish versions of Italy, Germany, and Japan! Idk what they will be doing….**

**3. I have never heard of a mine being haunted, but I'm sure it's because whenever people first die, they don't know which way is up, so they accidentally go down and they get stuck in the mine and can't find their way back out. **

**4. Yes. **

**5. Um…Poland and….Um….Russia. OH! Speaking of Poland. Is France Poland's dad? Because Poland does that hair flip thing that France used to do all the time when he was younger, and they both think they are fabulous and I can't shake the feeling that France is Poland's dad. Is that weird? YOU CAN'T UNSEE IT!**

**I think my note is through now…I bet no one read down this far. **


	16. Pub

I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I'm now staring at complete darkness. It's not like I have the ability to control when and where I get a hallucination. If I had that ability I wouldn't be hallucinating at public places like Wal-Mart. Hell, if I had that ability I wouldn't be having these episodes at all.

Maybe I should learn how to control my hallucinations. It might become an acquired skill if I keep having them. But, damn, how many hallucinations do I have to go through to be able to control them?

It could be centuries of hallucinating. Is that really worth going through just to learn how to control them? Well, if I acquire the skill of controlling what the hallucination is about along with the ability to decide when and where I have them, it could be worth it.

No, scratch that. If I had the ability to decide what I'm going to hallucinate about, it would be beyond worth it. My hallucinations seem so real that I frequently have to remind myself that it's not really happening. I'm still not sure if I'm really just hallucinating. If the hallucination was my choice, I probably wouldn't want to remind myself that it was just a delusion and not really true.

I have several past memories I miss more than anything. If I had the ability to control my delusions I would relive every one of those moments. From holding that young country in my arms, to seeing his smiling face as I give him the hand craved soldiers, all the way to seeing him as a grown man in a proper suit. Everything I did with America before he scarred me.

I guess these blasted hallucinations are really just a blessing in disguise. If I gain the ability to control them, I wouldn't be in a bar drinking to bring back lost times. I could simply relive them in a delusion.

Well, maybe I am slowly gaining that ability. I was kind of thinking about pubs and this darkness appears to be slowly turning into a bar. It's probably just a coincidence.

The darkness appears to be gaining light. And each time light is added to room I notice something else that would fit inside a bar environment. Barstools, shelves of liquor, and shot glasses are all something that would fit perfectly inside a pub.

Even the lighting that's bringing everything in is dim like in a bar. Dark enough to hide the flaws on the faces of the people looking for a one night stand, but light enough to not bump into furniture. This has to be a bar.

Yes, I'm now absolutely positive that I'm now in a bar. The sign saying, "This bar ain't got a name cause y'all will be too drunk off moonshine to remember it anyway" is a dead give away. I wonder where this bar is supposed to be located.

The last vision was in a freezer somewhere in the Soviet Union. And the one before that had Belarus and Lithuania in it, so that was probably on a beach along the Baltic Sea. So, it would make sense for this bar to be in the Soviet Union.

But, then again, the first vision wasn't in the Soviet Union. And I don't think I ever heard Russia, Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, or Belarus ever use such redneck sounding words.

The next thing that appears in this bar atmosphere is a flag for the Confederate States of America. So, I'm guessing that this bar is located in a bar of one of those former Confederate states. But what is a bar in a southern state going to tell me?

I still haven't found the meaning of the other three visions, but those at least seemed like they were going to have a purpose. A bar doesn't seem like it would hold a greater purpose than just getting drunk.

The last thing that fades into place is a piano. Well, I guess this bar is a little classier than I expected. Sure, it's not a grand piano, but I wasn't expecting a piano of any kind to be in here.

I'm starting to wonder why this bar is completely empty. Maybe this vision is just taking place too early in the morning for the bar to be open. But then why are the lights on?

Maybe whoever owns the place doesn't care about the environment enough to turn off the lights. Or maybe they just forgot to turn out the lights when they last left. I hope they just forgot.

Well, I might as well look around, since everything is done fading into place. Why did I feel the need to wait until everything got into place before looking around?

There is a flag for every one of the Southern states on the walls. The flag with the one star belongs to Texas. Virginia's flag is the one with the man stepping on another man. The Tennessee flag is the one that has a circle with three stars in the middle, and the flag with the moon and the tree belongs to South Carolina. Louisiana's flag has the pelican with its three chicks.

Oh my goodness, why am I able to name the state that belongs to each flag? These are American states not countries. I shouldn't know these things. Knowing this just makes me feel like I'm a total starker. Seriously, when and why did I take the time to memorize all the state flags of America?

The sudden sound of a door opening scares me and cuts off any other thoughts I was about to think. I really hope that whoever walks though that door has the ability to see me and isn't a part of the Soviet Union.

**A/N**

**If you favorite me as a writer for this story then you should really add KaoruTheRandomBookworm to your favorite authors list. She is the fabulous editor of this story and without her my dyslexia and misspelling would eat you alive. **

**Okay in the last set of review questions I asked- "Is it weird that I like to dip my animal crackers in my applesauce?"**

**And Random Reader told me- "Where as to dipping your animal crackers into applesauce... Depends. Are the crackers plain, salty or sweet? ... Actually, it might not matter... No, it's not weird! (Unless you think I'm weird, in which case, it is weird, since my norm wouldn't be everyone else's norm...)"**

**Okay, I only have one question for y'all today. I have to make a How to Video for my Media Tech class. What should it be?**

**E/N**

******After flipping though the words déjà vu, catastrophe, and so much more, I finally figured out that she was looking for the word coincidence. Sigh. The life of an editor. **


	17. Miriam

"Miriam! Baby, bring out the best moonshine, we got company," a very distinct voice with a very distinct accent called out from the backroom.

Okay, I know I'm usually clueless on what's going on in my visions, but Prussia coming into a bar demanding for some "Miriam" to put out moonshine was completely unexpected. Seriously, I thought America, or an original character of one of the fifty states, was going to walk through that door. This really doesn't make any sense.

Why is Prussia visiting a Confederate bar? It would make more sense for this vision to be about America. Hell, it would probably make more sense if one of the members of the Soviet Union were visiting this bar, since the last few visions were about them. Prussia is definitely the last person I would've expected to come parading in here.

"Miriam! The piano better be polished. I brought that whiny boy I told you about," Prussia called out from the backroom.

"Whiny boy? You were crying to get me to come with you," Austria's voice said from the backroom.

I guess that explains why there's a piano in this bar. But, I still don't understand why Prussia is bringing Austria to a pub to drink moonshine. Why would Prussia invite Austria to go drinking with him? And more importantly why is Prussia going out to drink moonshine when he can just drink German beer?

"Whatever, you still want your ring back, right?" Prussia asked from the backroom.

Ring back? What ring could Prussia possibly be talking about?

"It is my wedding ring. And yes, I would prefer to have it back than having you carrying it around."

From what I heard so far, I'm guessing Prussia begged Austria to come to this bar with him. And when Austria rejected the idea, Prussia stole his wedding ring and promised that he would give it back if he joined him at this pub. But, that still doesn't explain why this is a former Confederate state bar.

"You're not a married man anymore. I'm just helping you put the past behind your ass," Prussia said.

"Just give me my ring back," Austria said.

"After we have a few drinks and you meet Miriam."

Who is this Miriam person? Is she a southern redneck lady or something? And how does this Miriam lady know Prussia? Seriously, who is this lady? Is Miriam even a woman? Who is Miriam?

"Fine," Austria said after some silence. Most likely Austria was trying to see if there was a way out of this.

"Hurray!" Prussia cheered as he opened the door to leave the backroom to join me in the drinking area I was in.

"What a dump," Austria mumbled to himself as he walked into the bar room area.

"Miriam, come here and introduce yourself to the whiny boy," Prussia said.

Where is this Miriam lady? The only people in this bar right now are Prussia, Austria, and me. Is Miriam in the backroom?

Wait, Miriam can't be in the backroom. Prussia and Austria were just there, so if Miriam were in the backroom she would have already introduced herself. Goodness, I'm so confused.

"Are you lost in thought or something, Miriam?" Prussia asked looking directly at me. "Cause I just asked for you to introduce yourself to the whiny boy."

Is Prussia going crazy or something? Or am I just incapable of seeing this Miriam? Oh goodness, I hope the people I'm hallucinating about aren't having their own hallucinations as I hallucinate about them.

"Does she usually zone out like this?" Austria asked also staring at me.

Why is this Miriam person invisible to me? She's obviously standing right in front of me. Why am I incapable of seeing her? Is Miriam even female? I don't know I can't even see this Miriam.

"No, she's usually very lively. She's never zoned out like this before," Prussia stated turning to look at Austria.

"Are you sure? I don't think that I have ever seen someone just stand so expressionless," Austria said still staring intently at me.

"This is very weird," Prussia said turning his head back to face me. "Miriam! Are you alright?"

I'm really not sure why I'm incapable of seeing this Miriam. And I'm really not sure why this Miriam isn't responding to anything Prussia or Austria says. If she responded would I even be able to hear her?

I'm incapable of seeing this Miriam. So, it would make sense for me to be unable to hear anything this Miriam has to say. Goodness, why are my visions so complex?

"If I didn't see her just blink, I would ask you if Miriam was just a wax statue," Austria said.

Strange, how is it possible for me and this invisible lady to blink at the exact same time? Maybe it's just one of those weird freaky moments.

"Oh, Miriam's all real. There's nothing fake or plastic about her." Prussia sounded like he was referring to Miriam's body rather then her personality.

"You mean those are real?" Austria asked his gaze going down slightly from my face.

I'm really starting to get curious on what this Miriam looks like. If Austria is staring at her chest then she must have a good rack. Austria really isn't a pervert. Oh, goodness why am I thinking like a pervert?

"Yeah, she's got a nice set," Prussia stated moving his gaze slightly lower as well.

Wow, just wow. This Miriam must be in a pretty deep trance. Two guys are standing less then ten feet away from her, talking about her breasts, and she's just standing there. Or she could be sitting. I don't know I'm incapable of seeing her.

"Are you sure that Miriam hasn't zoned out like this before?" Austria asked moving his line of vision back up.

"Well, as long as I've known her she's hasn't zoned out like this before," Prussia said still staring at my chest. "Miriam! Wake up! You're freaking me out!"

How long has Prussia known this Miriam anyway? And more importantly who the hell is this Miriam? Why am I unable to see her?

"Maybe we should try dumping water on her," Austria suggested after Prussia yelled a few more things to try and wake this Miriam up from whatever trance she was in.

"I was going to slap her across the face."

"That's probably not a good idea. Just dump some water on her."

"Fine, I'll use your stupid idea," Prussia said moving behind the counter so he could fill a glass with water.

"If my idea was stupid you wouldn't be using it. Wait I take that back. Everything you do is stupid, so of course you would use it," Austria said.

"Whatever, I'm still more awesome then you," Prussia said turning on the faucet to fill the glass with water.

"Oh, and that's why you're not a country anymore?"

"Well, I'm still awesome and you're still just a whiny boy," Prussia retorted as he turned off the faucet.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Austria said as Prussia returned.

"Hey, do you want your ring back?"

"Yes-"

"Then shut up," Prussia asked as he moved to stand right in front of me.

I really wasn't expecting Prussia to dump that glass of water on my head.

**A/N**

**And England didn't realize that he was Miriam all along. I guess that I have to write a description of England looking in a mirror in the next chapter. But, in case you haven't noticed I don't write descriptions on what people look like. **

**So, the review question for you guys is, what does Miriam look like? **

**And the best answer to the last review question on what my media how to video should be came from Anylinde. Her answer was- "You should make a video about how to fail (and not fail) at opening doors. I for one would find that REALLY helpful. _"**


	18. Failing At Being Miriam

"Bloody hell! Why did you do that?" I screeched as the smelly tap water dripped down my face and into my shirt making my body cold and wet.

Damn, how did my voice get that high? I sound like a woman. That's just not natural.

"Are you okay, Miriam?" Prussia asked setting the glass on the counter.

Oh, yeah that's right, I'm supposed to be Miriam. That really makes no freaking sense. How do I suddenly become a Southern Confederate woman? Have I been this Miriam in all my other hallucinations?

I didn't get a chance to look at myself in a mirror when I was in that tacky pink house, when I was on that beach, or when I was trapped inside that freezer. So, I might have been Miriam. But, then again I didn't interact with any of those countries in those visions. The first vision they just stared at me with blank expressions, the second one I was frozen in place too far away for them to notice me, and in the third one I was a ghost that couldn't be seen. So, I might have been in my body.

"Is she okay?" Austria asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Miriam! Are you okay? You just cursed in a British accent then zoned out again," Prussia said looking more worried than a mother on the first day of Kindergarten.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said thinking really hard on how Miriam's voice should sound, "May I please go to the bathroom to wash up?"

"This is your bar. You can do whatever the hell you want in it," Prussia stated giving me a weird look.

"Thank you." Damn, did I really just thank Prussia for no reason?

I probably sound way too formal for a Southern woman. But, on the bright side my voice was already high. So, if I want to pull off being Miriam, then I just have to give a pretty damn convincing Southern accent. Goodness, why do I feel like I should pretend to be this Miriam person?

Maybe I should just come clean, and explain that I'm really England, but how the hell am I supposed to explain that? I can't even explain what happened myself. And if I do somehow manage to explain it, will Prussia and Austria even believe it? They'd probably think I (Miriam?) am insane and then try to send me to an asylum.

"Uh, Miriam, you're zoning out again," Prussia said giving me another strange worried expression.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something," I said very slowly trying to sound as Southern as I possibly could.

"You should really wash up. That tap water Prussia dumped on your head is really starting to smell," Austria said, his face looking like he was inhaling a sewer and a skunk at the same time.

"Oh, of course, right. That's what I was going to do," I said this time too quickly.

Damn, I really fail at being Miriam. I can't do a Southern accent, and I don't know where the hell the restrooms in this bar are supposed to be. Well, hopefully they're in the front of this bar cause that's where I'm walking too.

"Uh, Miriam, the restrooms are in the back," Prussia said stopping my walk to the front of the bar.

"Oh, right, I knew that," I said slowly turning around to walk to the back of the bar.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Prussia asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." I pause for a second to think of something Southern sounding to help increase my performance as Miriam. "I was just gonna use the outhouse outside."

"This place actually has an outhouse? As in one of those restrooms that isn't connected to the building?" Austria asked looking amazed. Why is that amazing to Austria anyway?

"Don't you remember? The outhouse was behind the bar. You burned it down almost two years ago," Prussia stated giving me another strange look, and backfiring my attempt to sound Southern. "Don't you remember? You invited me over and we had s'mores."

"Oh, right I knew that. I was just thinking…of uh…. the good old days."

Damn, I sound really stupid. I'm talking way too much for someone who is supposed to be leaving the room. And I sound like some sort of an idiot Seriously, good old days? What the hell am I thinking?

"Right. Well the bathrooms are in the back," Prussia said again giving me another weird look.

"Alright, that's were I'm going," I said as I walk towards the back of the bar.

Wow, I probably should have noticed the flashing neon restroom sign earlier. Like before I made this situation awkward by walking towards the front of the bar. Seriously, how did I not notice that?

Hopefully, I'm doing better than I'm giving myself credit for. Prussia and Austria are still calling me by the Miriam, but that might be just because I look like Miriam. As long as I don't say or do something completely out of character for Miriam I should be fine.

Oh dear goodness, why am I thinking that they are going to harm me if they find out that I'm not really Miriam? It's not like-

"Uh, Miriam, why are you about to go inside the men's room?" Prussia asked giving me another strange look.

Shit, I forgot that I'm supposed to be a woman. I quickly close the door of the men's room and go inside the lady's room slamming the door behind me. Hopefully, I was fast enough that Prussia will forget that I was about to go inside the men's room.

Even though I knew that I was no longer in my normal body, I was surprised to see my reflection as Miriam.

**A/N**

**This chapter is dedicated to my fabulous editor. She came me the idea of England accidently going into the men's room as Miriam. **

**I also strongly advise all my readers to watch Charlieissocoollike's Youtube video titled "My American Accent". It will give y'all an idea on how ridiculous England sounds trying to do a Southern accent. **


	19. Reflection

You know how they say that you shouldn't be afraid of your own refection? Well, I think I found an exception to that rule. My reflection as Miriam scared me as badly as being on the front line of a battle without a weapon.

When I saw my new refection, I had the resist the urge to scream. Miriam just looked like a feline that was ready to pounce out to the mirror at any second. I really hope my hallucination doesn't get crazier and something like that happens.

There is no way this cat like refection of myself can harm me. The cattiness of this reflection is all in my mind. Miriam is also just a creation of my mind, and I'm not really Miriam. This is just a hallucination, so nothing can harm me. So why am I looking at the floor rather then the mirror?

It's really just my reflection, and there is no reason for me to be afraid. Nothing can harm me. I can stop looking at the floor; Miriam wouldn't pounce out of the mirror.

And there I go again, I keep reminding myself that I'm in no harm. I really need to be focusing on how to get out of this situation. Or how to get out of this hallucination. It's a shame that I never learned that skill.

And now I'm faking calmness in my head. But I guess I need the calmness. I really should just break this mirror instead of avoiding it by staring at the floor.

Now, I'm being stupid. Breaking this mirror isn't going to get me out of this unusual situation. It's just going to give me seven years of bad luck, and judging by my luck so far, I don't think I should be adding seven years to it.

My luck has just been awful. First I find myself in a tacky pink room watching a disgusting episode of "social bonding", then I was on a pier watching an encouraged suicide, then I get stuck in a freezer watching a awkward and definitely unfortunate situation, and now I'm in a Southern bar in a women's body. Breaking a mirror would definitely not be in my favor now.

What would be in my favor? I think finding out everything I can about Miriam would be in my favor. If I know more about her, I could give a better performance then my horrible attempt earlier. But I really don't want to look up from the floor.

I'm not speaking out against vainness; it's just that Miriam's looks scare me. The red hair and short eyebrows above grey eyes was just too much for me. I really don't want to look up from the floor and see her again.

Seriously, why do I keep thinking like this? Miriam is just a reflection and she can't jump out of the mirror and claw me to death. I need to be a man and look at myself.

Since when does seeing yourself in the mirror as a woman make you a man?

And there I go again; I'm letting my mind try to avoid the situation I'm in. I really need to just look at myself and learn as much as I can. Then I can walk out of this bathroom and pretend to be Miriam until this hallucination ends.

Why do I feel the need to pretend to be Miriam? I could just come clean, and not even bother trying to attempt to be somebody that I'm not. But if I do that how would Austria and Prussia respond?

I wish it was just Austria in the bar. Austria never met Miriam. So Miriam could be anybody. I wouldn't have to be thinking about my Southern accent, or how I'm supposed to respond to anything. Miriam could just be anything I want her to be.

Unfortunately, I don't have that option to make Miriam anybody I want her to be. Prussia somehow knows this Miriam, which doesn't make any sense to me.

How could Prussia have met this redheaded feline anyway? I really don't see Prussia wandering over to some Confederate state to get a glass of moonshine.

I really have no answer to this question. Maybe Miriam had a vacation in Europe once and met Prussia on her trip. Or maybe Miriam really doesn't exist, and I'm just stuck in her body for the sake of this hallucination.

Crap, that's not important either. I need to be more focused on what's going on right now. I'm stuck in a woman's body, and I need to know how to act as her. And I'm too chicken to look up from the floor, so I'm not giving myself the chance to learn anything from my reflection.

Okay, I need to stop being stupid. Looking up from the floor shouldn't be that hard. Miriam is just a reflection and a reflection can only reflect what I do.

Whatever, I'm in woman now. That sounded so wrong in so many ways. And there I go again, with the letting my mind drift off to think of unimportant things.

Finally, I find myself raising my head to look at the mirror again. I had to resist the urge to scream again. But, on the bright side I stopped staring at the stupid floor.

I smile and Miriam smiles back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe being Miriam isn't going to be as hard as I think it's going to be. I kind of like how her short red hair touches her shoulders and how her eyebrows are very thin.

**A/N**

**Well, I don't understand you people. I post a chapter and two more of you guys add it to story alert and three more of you guys add it to favorites, but zero of y'all review. Is reviewing really that hard? Or am I just leaving you guys completely speechless? **

**I guess I should bring back the review questions. So here they are. Answer as many as you want in a review you will send. **

**Is it obvious that I'm not from the UK? **

**Why does the neighbor's cow keep coming in my yard?**

**Why do I keep finding the back ends of dead rabbits in my yard? **

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**How does Prussia know Miriam? **

**Why is Prussia taking Austria drinking?**

**Where should England wake up after he's done hallucinating? **

**Do you agree that Texas is the best state ever? **

**What does it mean when I guy tells you that you are a female version of one of his friends? **

**And why do guys tell me that all the time? **


	20. Wallet

Why do people feel the need to be loud when they are telling stories? All it does is confuse all the people around them. Take for example, the unfortunate and strange situation I'm in right now. I can't tell if Prussia wants me (Miriam) to come back to the drinking area or if he's just loudly telling a story about Miriam (me). It really could be either one.

I'm really not sure. I don't want to respond, for two reasons. One, I don't know how Ms. Miriam would respond. And two, Prussia could be just telling Austria a little story about Ms. Miriam.

Wait a second is Miriam even a Ms.? Has she ever had a husband? Is she even married now? Is her relationship with Prussia an affair?

Sadly, I don't have answers to any of these questions. I'm not even sure if I want to know the answers to some of these questions. If she's having an affair with Prussia and I'm stuck in her body-

I don't want to think about that. I already have frog face to worry about. I don't want to add Prussia thinking I'm his mistress to my list of worries. That's just something too messed up to think about.

I'm still wondering if Miriam is married. She looks like she's in her mid thirties, so it would make sense for her to be married or at least have been married. I wonder if Miriam carries around identification of some sort.

Shit, why didn't I think of that earlier? I should be looking for some sort of identification. Something like that could at least give me an idea on Miriam's character and how I'm supposed to behave.

I can't believe that I didn't think of this earlier. Miriam could be caring a wallet in one of her pockets. And she might have pictures of a husband or something that gives me an idea on her relationship with Prussia in her wallet. Why didn't I think of this earlier?

Oh goodness yes! Miriam has a wallet in her skirt pocket! Finally, some luck!

After I open her wallet I find a driver's license issued from the state of Mississippi. I'm in Mississippi? That's interesting I'm not sure if I've ever been to Mississippi before.

Shit, my mind is trying to wonder off again. I need to be learning about Miriam, not trying to recall if I've ever been to Mississippi before. That's not important, Miriam is.

Okay, let's see the driver's license is from the state of Mississippi and it was issued to Miriam Grace Purdy in 2007. Seriously, her last name is Purdy? As in the hick way to say pretty. She must have got made fun of as a kid.

Damn, I need to be focusing and not thinking about how stupid Miriam's last name sounds. Okay let's see, Miriam Grace Purdy is five-foot-five, weights one hundred seventeen pounds, and was born on October 13, 1976.

Well, I'm not sure if knowing Miriam's weight and height can help my performance as Miriam. But on the bright side, I finally know my own last name. I mean, Miriam's last name.

Being in a different body really messes with your way of thinking. I'm not sure if I should be thinking about myself as myself or if I should be thinking of myself as Miriam. Do I use "I" or do I use "Miriam"?

And I'm letting my mind drift off again. I really got a bad habit of that. I hope it's not a side effect to this crazy hallucination process. I don't think having crazy hallucinates deserves having side effects with it.

Shit, I'm drifting off again. Why do I keep doing that? Damn, I need to find something else helpful in Miriam's wallet before I start drifting off again.

Okay, let's see Miriam also has some American currency money in the side pocket. I don't really want to touch it because it kind of belongs to Miriam. Yeah, I know I'm Miriam but it's still her money, and besides the pound is worth more then the American dollar.

Miriam also has a few credit cards and membership cards in the card slots. I pull each one up from the slots and find a visa, discovery, library card, gym membership card, Wal-Mart gift card, and a business card for rifle lessons.

Is Miriam taking rifle lessons? Wait, she can't be taking rifle lessons, her names on the card. So, Miriam owns a bar and gives people rifle lessons. Why do those things seem like a terrible combination?

In the other side pocket I find a few pictures. The first picture is one of a little kid riding a bike. The back of the picture was the words "Travis 1995". I'm going to assume that Travis is Miriam's son.

Well, I might be wrong Miriam might not be a mother. This Travis could be her nephew, brother, cousin, or some random child that she's a godparent of. Dang, I wish I knew the relationship.

I'm not sure if knowing the relationship will help me in this strange situation, but if Travis is brought up then I probably should know if I'm (Miriam) the mother or not. I wonder who the father is.

Could it be possible that Prussia fathered a child? Shit, that sounds messed up on so many levels. I probably should look at the other pictures before I start drawing conclusions.

Okay, the next picture shows Miriam with Travis sitting on her lap. Okay, so I'm guessing this Travis little kid is important to Miriam. She is looking at Travis rather than smiling at the camera.

Wow, that's weird there appears to be a man in the corner of this picture. I can't tell who he because his face is scratched out with marker. I wonder who this guy is. Could he be Miriam's ex-husband? Does Miriam even have an ex-husband?

Well, the back of the photo isn't labeled like the other one, so that doesn't give me any help. I wonder why she didn't label this one. Seriously, why didn't she label it?

Okay, the reason why Miriam didn't label a photo isn't important. I really need to stop letting my mind wonder off. And now I'm letting my mind wonder off about wondering off.

Back to the photos, the third photo and last photo is ripped in half. I only have one half and the half I have is Miriam in a wedding dress. I'm going to assume that Miriam is a divorced mother.

Oh my goodness, I'm in the body of a divorced mother that's friends with Prussia. This is probably the worst faith ever. I hope Miriam's ex-husband doesn't show up.

I don't know what he looks like. And I'm going to assume that Miriam totally hates her ex. Why else would she cross out his face in that picture, and rip her wedding picture in half?

Oh goodness, her ex-husband better not walk in. If he walks in it would totally ruin my already ruined performance as Miriam. I don't even know what he looks like!

Whatever, Mr. Miriam's ex-husband isn't going to come parading in here. This faith is already bad enough. It can't possibly get worse?

Right?

**A/N**

**Okay, I will first like to thank all the FREELOADERS for finally reviewing. That really made my day. Sadly, that wasn't all my FREELOADERS. **

**Anywho, I will like you give the best answer award thing, to Winky796. Because she answered my questions of "Why does the neighbor's cow keep coming in my yard?" and "Why do I keep finding the back ends of dead rabbits in my yard?" in one answer.****And it made perfect sense! **

**Winky796's awesome answer-****Isn't it obvious? Your neighbor cow is on a killing spree, targeting rabbits. Most likely it's not getting the desired gourmet that is rodent from it's farmer, and therefore takes it upon herself to get it herself. Seeing as she already is such a nit-pick, the cow probably doesn't like one end of rabbits, so she leaves them in your garden. This way, her owner will know nothing of her meat-eating ways, and said neighbor will consider you a psycho for your morbid garden decorations.**

**Okay new set of questions for you FREELOADERS to answer! **

**Should I start writing requested oneshots? **

**Should Miriam's ex-husband join them? **

**Is Prussia in a relationship with Miriam?**

**Do like Miriam's last name? **

**Why should I pick your answer? **

**Favorite Disney Movie?**

**Do I eat too much meat? I've been putting bacon in my macaroni and cheese, and I've been dipping my tangerines in chili. **

**E/N **

**The editor feels neutral on the subject of the reviewer**


	21. Cheese With That Whine

"Miriam, please tell Austria that you're supposed to stop wearing your wedding ring after you get a divorce," Prussia said as I walked back into the drinking area.

Damn, I'm an idiot. I could have just looked at my hand to see if I was a married woman. Did I seriously just call myself a married woman? That just sounds wrong on so many levels.

"I don't care if I'm not supposed to wear the ring. It still holds value-"

"Yeah, yeah, do you want some cheese to go with that whine?" Prussia rudely asked, turning to face Austria.

Cheese with that whine? I haven't heard that one before. Maybe I'll use it one day. It's sort of clever.

"Oh, you think that you're so smart," Austria spat back.

"Whatever, Miriam, will you please just tell whiny boy that you can't wear a wedding ring when you're not married," Prussia said turning back to face me.

"Uh…well…a…ring…is a symbol of…uh…" I start stuttering. What am I supposed to say? And does my stuttering voice sound Southern enough?

"Too soon?" Prussia's question cut my rambling off.

I give a nod. I really don't have any idea what I'm agreeing too. But hey if it seems in character for Miriam, I'll go with it.

"Sorry, Miriam. I thought you were over what's his face. I guess not having full custody over your bastard son makes it not over," Prussia said looking down at the floor.

"You have a kid?" Austria asked, turning to face me. Why does he sound so interested?

"A son actually, his name is Travis." I really hope I'm right about this.

"How old is he?" Austria asked is voice still full of curiosity. Why is this interesting to Austria?

"He's…. uh… well… I…think..." Damn, I don't know the age of my own son. What kind of mother does that make me? Did I seriously just call myself a mother?

"Austria! Stop asking, Miriam about her son! Can't you tell that Travis is a touchy subject for her and its best not to go into too much detail about it?"

"Oh my goodness. Sorry, Miriam, I didn't realize that I was bringing up old wounds," Austria apologized.

"It's okay. Let's just not talk about Travis or my ex-husband for the rest of the night," I said not really knowing what just happened here.

"I second that motion," Prussia said a little too cheerful.

I guess Prussia doesn't like to hear his friend, Miriam, ramble about her ex-husband or her son. Well he did call Travis a bastard earlier, so I'm guessing he really doesn't like Miriam's son. I wonder how-

"So, Miriam, Prussia was telling me that your bar still brews its own moonshine," Austria said cutting my random thoughts off.

"Oh yes, of course. My bar is famous for that kind of thing." I hope that Miriam's bar really is famous for this kind of thing. And I hope that my accent sounds Southern enough.

"I was just wondering how you are getting away with it. Isn't moonshine illegal in the United States now?" Austria asked.

"It's only illegal if you get caught, and Miriam is too awesome to get caught," Prussia answered before I get the chance to bullshit another answer.

"What he said," I add just for the hell of being Miriam.

"But what if you do get caught?"

"Are you going to snitch on Miriam and her little business here? Cause I'll have you know our Miriam here is pretty handy with a riffle," Prussia said turning to give Austria an evil glare.

"Oh goodness no, I was actually wondering this for my safety. I don't want to get arrested while I'm trying to have a nice little drink," Austria said.

"Oh, would ya like me to pour you a glass?" I ask hoping that I don't sound out of character for Miriam.

"That would be nice. I would like to have my drink as soon as possible. You're idiot friend here," Austria gestured to Prussia, "wouldn't let me have my ring back until I try a glass of moonshine."

"Stop acting like drinking moonshine is so horrible. Miriam's moonshine is so awesome that you will be wishing that I stole your ring earlier," Prussia stated.

"Yeah, yeah, can I just get my glass already?" Austria impatiently

"Of course you can sugar, but ya gonna have to cut out that whine first." Shit, where the hell did that come from? I can't believe that I just called Austria sugar.

"I'm not whining. I just want my drink already," Austria complained as I went behind the drinking counter to get the moonshine.

Damn, where the hell is the moonshine? And what the hell does moonshine look like anyway? I'm really lost here. I'm supposed to pore everybody a drink, and I don't even know what the bottle looks like.

"Told you that you shouldn't have hired that West Virginia guy," Prussia said interrupting my unsuccessful search for moonshine.

"Excuse me?" I ask confused. Guy from West Virginia? What the hell is Prussia talking about?

"That West Virginia what's his face guy moved everything around back there again. Didn't he?" Prussia asked jumping over the counter to join me behind it.

"Yeah that little son of a-"

"Can I just get my drink already?" Austria asked impatiently, cutting off my attempt to swear as a Southerner.

"You'll get what's coming to ya," I said looking up from my search to face Austria as Prussia started looking for the drinks. Wow, I sounded really Southern there. Maybe I'm getting better at this.

Austria doesn't say anything in return so I go back to looking for moonshine. This search would be much easier if I knew what moonshine looked like. Maybe it's a good thing that I don't know what an illegal beverage in the United States looks like.

"Found it!" Prussia cheers happily holding up an ugly bottle.

"Thank goodness. Now I can get my drink and get out of here."

"Wait a second, I got a more awesome idea now," Prussia says evilly setting the bottle down on the counter. "Miriam, Austria, are you guys up for a little drinking game?"

I found myself saying, "I'm game" before I could let myself process what a drinking game to Prussia would be.

**A/N**

**Dear Random Driveway Owner in Tennessee,**

**I'm sorry that I puked on your driveway. I'm not used to a road having so many anxious hills. And I greatly don't recommend riding in a car at sixty-five miles per hour, while watching Inglorious Bastards on a computer, to go over those hills. Next time I promise that I won't watch a movie with so many subtitles. Next time I'll just listen to "Rocky Top" on my iPod, since "Rocky Top" seems to be a very popular song in your state.**

**Sincerely, Random Texas Girl that got motion sickness. **

**P.S. If the pieces of chicken in my vomit attract wild animals to your property then I'm sorry. Next time I promise to just listen to "Rocky Top."**

**As ya can tell from my little message there, I'm in Tennessee for Thanksgiving! YAY! Anyway, the best answer for the last set of review questions goes to Akira Cat. Because, The Lion King is also my favorite Disney movie too! **

**Next set of pointless questions! **

**What kind of drinking game are they gonna play?**

**Why do I love The Lion King so much?**

**Anybody else watch the English dub of Paint it White?**

**Why does Tennessee have so many hills?**

**My Papaw (grandpa) says that if you iron out all the hills in Tennessee it would cover Texas, is that true?**


	22. Sweetheart

Shit, I am a total idiot. There are about eight things wrong with me agreeing to do a drinking game with Prussia and Austria. Eight freaking things that I can think of off the top of my head! I'm such an idiot!

Why the hell did I agree to this! Too many things are just flat out wrong, about getting into a drinking game with Prussia and Austria. First of all, I'm Miriam and not exactly myself.

I don't know how well this female body can hold liquor. Miriam is really thin, so I'm guessing that this body wouldn't be able to handle too much to drink. And the bigger problem is that Miriam is female.

I'm not being sexist. It's just that I don't know how to operate this kind of machine when it comes to disposing waste. So it would be really stupid for me to drink a lot in this female body.

Damn, I'm stupid. That really shouldn't be my biggest issue. It shouldn't be that hard to do my business as a female. All I have to do is remain sitting for the entire performance.

Shit, am I really thinking on what it would be like to pee as a girl? I can't believe that I'm actually thinking about this. Wait, since this is a hallucination can I even go to the bathroom in it?

If I piss myself in a hallucination, then do I have piss all over my clothes when I'm back in the real world? I really don't want to try this experiment, since I kind of passed out on a couch at Wally World.

Shit, did I just call it Wally World again? Okay, that's not important. What is important is finding a way out of this horrible fate.

I think I'm using the term "horrible fate" way too much. But is there a better phase to describe this horrible fate? Maybe in another language-

"Miriam! Are you okay?" Prussia asked interrupting my long and pointless thoughts.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"You zoned out again," Austria explained.

"Oh sorry," I apologize. Why am I apologizing?

"You've been zoning out a lot lately," Prussia stated.

"Sorry." Shit, did I just apologize again for no reason?

"Seriously, are you okay?" Prussia asked. "You don't exactly seem like yourself today. Normally you're a lot sassier and your accent isn't as heavily southern as it normally is."

Oh goodness crappy shit crap! I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm so freaking dead. He's on to me! He knows I'm not Miriam! Shit! I am going to be sent to an asylum!

I don't want to go to an asylum! I would probably get raped there! And they probably only have Jell-O and pudding for meals! I need more food options then pudding and Jell-O! I don't want to eat pudding and Jell-O for the rest of my life! That would suck!

Okay, I need to calm down. It's not that bad. Prussia might not be on to me. And if he is, he probably won't sent send me to an asylum. I still look like Miriam, so he probably just thinks that I'm feeling a little ill.

Yeah, that's it. I'm totally fine. I'm not going to go to an asylum to be forced to eat Jell-O and pudding for the rest of my life. Everything is going to-

"Miriam! Are you seriously okay?" Prussia asked again interrupting my thoughts. "You kept zoning out and it's seriously creeping me out."

"Oh sorry."

Damn, Miriam is supposed to be a sassy southern woman. Apologizing for nothing is probably grossly out of character for her. What the hell happened to the southern sassy woman I was being earlier?

Wow, that sounded wrong. But, still I was doing so well earlier. I guess I panicked and lost it when I realized what I just agreed to. Why the hell did I say, "I'm game" to the drinking game idea?

"I think the drinking game idea is terrible," Austria stated interrupting my zoning out thoughts.

"What are you talking about? I drinking game is freaking awesome," Prussia stated turning to Austria.

"Well, I just don't think that it's the healthiest idea for Miriam to be drinking," Austria explained.

"Oh, are you afraid that I'm going to beat your whiny ass?" I ask.

Shit, where the hell did that come from? Yes, I need to sound more southern. But this is no way in hell the way to do it.

"Sorry, Miriam, but Austria is right," Prussia said.

"Say it again. I would like record you saying that for my ringtone," Austria said taking out a cellphone from his coat pocket.

"Shut up. You're not right enough to have ringtone of me saying it," Prussia spat.

"Whatever, I'm just glad that you're taking my advice and not going with the stupid drinking idea," Austria explained.

"Oh we are still going to do the drinking game."

"What?"

"Miriam is just going to sit out and watch me awesomely beat you," Prussia explained.

"You better keep it interesting if I'm going to be forced to watch," I add. Where the hell did that come from?

"Look, I'm not going to be forced to participate in a stupid drinking game," Austria exclaimed.

"Do you want your ring back?" Prussia asked pulling out a ring from his coat pocket.

"I do. But I think it's pointless and kidlike for me to play your little game just to get it back," Austria explained.

"I don't know, Miriam, how much do you think this ring will go for if we pawned," Prussia said turning to me and twirling the ring in his hands.

"You'll do no such thing."

"Oh I don't know. I think it would go for at least hundred, maybe a hundred and fifty if we go to the right place," I add.

"It's worth more then a hundred! It's priceless! You can't just pawn it, because I refuse to take part in your childlike game."

"Oh honey, a drinking game ain't child play," I said.

Oh my goodness, where the hell did that one come from? Did I seriously just call Austria, "honey"? I am so glad that I'm a woman right now.

"Drinking is a man's game. And if you want your ring back, you better take part," Prussia said in agreement with me.

"I think this is unjustified."

"Sweetheart, it can be as unjustified as a breakfast without bacon. But that ain't gonna change a thing. Y'all still gonna have to play if ya want your ring back."

Oh, my goodness where the hell did that one come from? Breakfast without bacon? Is that even a southern thing?

"Fine I'll take part in your stupid game."

**A/N**

**Okay favorite question/answer time! **

**Question- why does Tennessee have so many hills? **

**Answer I got from lovenyami -Because... Because the people in Tennessee like to roll down them, so they had a whole bunch of hills made.**

**New Questions time! **

**Where did my other sock go? **

**Why do I get mean looks when I wear crocs?**

**Are you disappointed that England isn't going to take part in the drinking game? **

**Should this hallucination end soon? (it will) **

**Okay, so this has been making me wonder. I wrote the chapter called "Blinding Whiteness" when I was listening to the song "Blinded by the Light." I'm really wondering if anybody noticed that I was listening to that song when I was writing?**


	23. Miriam Autopilot

"Okay, so if ya boys are gonna play in my bar then y'all gonna have to play my rules," I state from behind the counter. What rules am I talking about?

"Now you're talking! Same rules you made up in Knoxville?" Prussia asked cheerfully.

"Amen sugar," I answer as I pull out a two bottles of vodka and coke from behind the counter. Why am I agreeing to something I know nothing of? And why did I just take those things out?

"Awesome!"

"Whoa, wait a second. What rules are you guys talking about?" Austria asked staring at the bottles I just placed on the counter.

"Awesome rules." Is that seriously Prussia's answer?

"And that would be?" Austria asked as I continued to put different bottles of liquids onto the counter.

"Look sweetheart, the rules are simple-"

"Yep, very simple. All we need is a dice and a few beverages," Prussia said cutting me off.

"Excuse me, I was talking. It's very impolite to interrupt a lady."

Where the hell this comes from? And did I seriously just say out loud that I was a lady. Well I am a lady, but still I can't believe I just said that. It's almost like Miriam is taking over. But that doesn't really make sense-

"Sorry Miriam, I forgot how old fashion you can get sometimes," Prussia apologized cutting off the brief moment of silence I was using to fill with my thoughts.

"That's Ms. Purdy to ya," I correct. Where the hell this one come from?

"Right sorry, Ms. Purdy," Prussia said. The way he said it made it seem like he had this same conversation with Miriam a lot.

"Excuse me, what exactly are the rules?" Austria asked annoyed.

"There is no need to raise ya tone, pretty boy." Did I seriously just call Austria "pretty boy"?

"Look I just want to know the rules-"

"And you shouldn't interrupt a lady. Now apologize for being rude with me."

Oh my goodness, Miriam is definitely turned onto autopilot. I would never call people by sugar, sweetheart, honey, or pretty boy. That must be a southern thing.

Well whatever it is, Prussia and Austria seem to be buying it. Austria is currently giving Prussia a "is she always like this" look, and Prussia is nodding and grinning like some sort of idiot. So, I must be doing something right.

"Fine, I'm sorry for being rude with you. May I please hear the rules for the drinking game?" Austria said after a moment of silence.

"Aright, I'm gonna explain the rules. But if I get interrupted one more time y'all gonna have to find a new bar. Got it?"

"Yes," Prussia and Austria said together.

"Haven't y'all been raised better? Y'all are supposed to say 'yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am." Damn, Miriam has power over people or maybe it's the fact that she owns the bar. Either way, she's getting more attention at this moment than America's boss usually gets.

"Now what are y'all yes ma'aming for? I didn't ask a question. Never mind, there ain't no cure for stupid," I said taking out a bottle of ketchup and mayonnaise from behind the counter.

Why in the world did I take out a bottle of mayonnaise and ketchup? And how the hell did I know where to find them? Miriam has to be on autopilot. I feel like I have not control over my words or actions anymore.

"Alright, now make sure you're listening, pretty boy, cause I'm only gonna say the rules once." I ask while I arrange the bottles on the counter.

"Yes ma'am I'm listening," Austria answered. Damn, Miriam must be good at controlling people.

"Good. Now listen good y'all two are gonna flip a coin," I turn to Prussia. "You got one of them big fancy coins from where ever the hell ya from?"

"Yeah, I have a euro," Prussia said taking out a euro from his coat pocket and setting it on the counter.

"Great," I said picking up the euro. "Now y'all two are gonna flip this euro. Whoever wins heads or tails gets to pick what they want in their mug first."

"Huh?" Austria asked confused as I pull out two very large beer mugs.

"Did you eat a bowl of stupid for breakfast? Cause I'm pretty sure that I asked for no interruptions."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Anyway, both of ya are gonna get a mug," I state handing Prussia and Austria the mugs I just pulled out from behind the counter. "Then ya gonna flip this coin. The winner of heads or tails gets to pick what they want in their drink first. Once a substance is in drink ya can't pick it again. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Not really," Austria said examining his mug.

"Dude, the rules are simple. If I win the coin toss and pick coke to go in my mug, then if you win a coin toss later you can't get coke in your mug," Prussia explained.

"What did I say about interrupting me?"

"Sorry Ms. Purdy."

"Oh how I wish they could find a cure for stupid. Anyway what Prussia said is correct. Ya both are only gonna get eight different substances to go in your moonshine. Y'all are gonna flip a coin to see who gets what. Once a substance is picked it can't be picked again. And once y'all mugs are full we are gonna have a race to see who can finish there drink first. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am. Can we just start already?" Prussia asked impatiently.

"I don't really get it. Why do we need to flip a coin?"

"Look sugar, y'all are going to have to flip a coin to win the substances you want in your drink. If your stupid friend," I gesture at Prussia, "wins eight coin tosses in a role then ya are stuck with whatever is left. And I really don't think anybody wants mayonnaise in their moonshine."

"That one time was hilarious!" Prussia laughed probably remembering the time he played this game with Miriam in Knoxville.

"Do you never learn? It's not polite to interrupt a lady," I state turning to Prussia to give him a dirty look. Then I turn back to Austria. "So sugar, do you get the rules?"

"Not really I just don't see a point to this game."

"Well sugar it may not have a point but ya still are gonna have to play it. But do you get the rules?"

"Sort of."

"Well whatever you don't get will make sense once y'all start playing. So you should be fine. If stupid here can get it," Miriam nodded towards Prussia, "then you can get it. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Austria and Prussia said together. Wow, Prussia doesn't seem to care that I (Miriam) just called him stupid.

"Call it boys. Heads or tails?" I ask throwing the euro up in the air.

**A/N**

**So England somehow put Miriam on autopilot. The next chapter is just going to be so much easier to write if I don't have to write the England thought process, so Miriam autopilot just makes things easy for me. But don't worry; England is going to reflect on what just happened once he gets out of this hallucination. **

**Anyway I really liked enysfangirl's answer to "why I get mean looks when I wear crocs?" According to enysfangirl – "You get mean looks because you are wearing crocodiles on your feet. People are scared!"**

**Enysfangirl, you do know that crocs are shoes right? **

**Anyway, a lot of you guys told me the sock monster took my sock. What the hell is the sock monster? I've never heard of that. **

**Okay well those two questions go on this next set of questions. So anyway, NEXT SET OF QUESTIONS! **

**Should Miriam still be set on autopilot once England is out of the hallucination? Like should he tell America or France to call him Ms. Purdy? **

**How much real world time has passed during this hallucination? **

**Who should win the drinking game? **

**Should I do a Russia hallucination next or a Latvia hallucination next? **

**Why do you enjoy this story? **

**E/N**

**Carmen! The sock monster is the monster that lives in the washing machine. He only likes to eat one sock out of a pair. **


	24. Coughing to Death

It took thirteen rounds of coin tossing to get eight different substances in their moonshine. Prussia won most of the coin tosses, but still ended up having to put mayonnaise in his illegal alcohol. But, hey the other choice was horseradish.

Sadly, horseradish wasn't the only terrible thing Austria ended up having to add to his drink. In the end Austria had to put ketchup, horseradish, vodka, water, orange juice, Dr. Pepper, milk, and some kind of wine that I didn't get a chance to read the label of. I sort of wish that I read the label, before Miriam took over and poured about a third of the bottle into the mug.

Okay, that sounds a little crazy. I really shouldn't be worried about not getting a chance to read the brand name off a wine bottle. I should be more worried about what's going to happen after they finish drinking.

Currently, I'm watching Prussia and Austria try to finish their moonshine. So, far it's been over three minutes and they're not even close to draining those mugs. They keep setting their glasses down to cough.

I can't blame them for the coughing. What's in those mugs are completely disgusting when mixed together like that. I don't think I would able to chug a whole glass dry.

Thank goodness, I'm not playing this bloody game. I don't think I would be able to handle drinking a glass of moonshine with incompatible substances mixed into it. How did Miriam even come up with this drinking game anyway?

"I…I…don't…wanna…want to. Do…this anymore," Austria coughed setting his mug down again.

"Ah, come on sugar, you just got a little over half left," I said responding as Miriam.

"But it tastes so…so…so…awful," Austria mumbled drunk.

"You're stuck with what you get. Now finish ya moonshine."

"Yes, ma'am," Austria coughed picking up his mug again.

Damn, Miriam is mean and has power. Austria could just quit, but he's hanging in there, drinking that disgusting drink just because Miriam was cross with him. Or maybe Austria just doesn't want Prussia to beat him. Either way, Austria is still drinking something gross.

"Seriously, ya gonna surrender to pretty boy?" I ask Prussia as he sets his glass down on the counter.

"No. I just…. need a second to catch…my breath," Prussia stated between coughs.

"Darling, you ain't got a second. Your pretty friend here is about to put ya on the ropes."

"He isn't going to beat me," Prussia said picking up his mug again.

I think their pride is keeping them from quitting this awful game. Austria doesn't want to look weak in front of Prussia. And Prussia doesn't want to look weak in front of pretty boy.

Damn, did I seriously just let my thoughts call Austria pretty boy? Shit, Miriam is really starting to have a big influence on me. Wait, can Miriam even have an influence over me?

"I…think you should…quit!" Austria coughed out drunk setting his mug down again.

"Sugar, I'm paying for this entertainment so nobody is gonna quit on me." Miriam sees this awful torture as entertainment?

"Ha! Demanding for me to quit just makes you look weak," Prussia laughed drunkenly setting his glass down.

"In the end…you're…going to fail epically," Austria said between coughs.

"Never! I'm awesome! So I can't lose!" Prussia yelled out picking up his glass again.

"That's…what…you think," Austria mumbled picking up his mug again.

This is complete torture to watch. And I can only image the kind of torture it would be to participate. They both keep coughing like they have something stuck in their throats. It's almost like some sort of evil sprit is braiding their vocal cords.

Goodness, that sounds brutal. Can an evil sprit even braid vocal cords? And what would that feel like? Why am I wondering this?

"God! Why does this glass have to be so big?" Prussia asked slamming his drink down on the counter.

"Finish your drink, sweetheart. I'll disown ya if ya lose to a pretty boy," I spit out as Miriam. Can Miriam even disown Prussia?

"You don't own me," Prussia stated picking up his drink again.

"The way ya hang around here could say otherwise," I spit back as Prussia takes another swing from his mug.

I hope Austria finishes his drink already. He's close to winning, and when he wins this stupid game will be over. I'm tired of watching this horrible game. I just want it to end.

I don't understand how Miriam could find this entertaining. Are all southerners that desperate for entertainment? Maybe they just have a very unusual sense of humor. I don't know. It might just be a Miriam thing.

"You know if ya finish before your stupid friend, I'll give ya a peak on the cheek."

Bloody hell! Why did I have to suggest that as Miriam? Now I'm going to have to kiss Austria on the cheek if he finishes his bloody moonshine before Prussia. God, why did that stupid suggestion encourage Austria to drink faster?

"Done," Austria mumbled after a few more big glops.

"Shit!" Prussia screamed slamming his drink on the counter causing his mug to spatter moonshine on the counter.

"Hey, don't make a mess in my bar," I said as Austria collapsed in a big fit of coughs.

"Ha! Ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming?" Prussia asked laughing as Austria fell out of his chair.

"My lord! What the hell is going on?" I ask as Austria keeps coughing on the floor. Am I asking this or is Miriam asking this?

"What we planned baby," Prussia stated joining over the counter to join me.

What the hell is Prussia talking about? Austria is coughing his life out on the floor, and Prussia is claiming that this was planned. What the hell is going on? And why is Prussia getting closer to me?

"Get away from me!" I yell as Prussia presses me against the counter.

"Hear that sound," Prussia says once Austria coughing finally stops. "We finally did it!"

Finally did what? And why does Prussia have to tell me this by pressing his body against mine on a counter? Why is Prussia on top of me? Goodness, that sounds so wrong.

"Next we get your ex."

That's when I looked down and realized Austria had died. And that's right when Prussia kissed me right on the mouth with tongue and everything.

**A/N**

**And this was the lovely conclusion of the Miriam hallucination. Don't worry I got better plans for the next hallucinations. **

**Congrats to EvanescingSky! You answered the question, of who should win the drinking contest, correct with this answer, "Austria! It has to be Austria! Just to piss of Prussia XD" **

**Okay new set of questions! **

**Is England now seriously disturbed by Prussia? **

**What is France doing at America's house? **

**What is America doing at Wal-Mart? **

**Are you guys mad that I kill off Austria as well as Lithuania?**

**What should I buy my editor for Christmas? **

**Did you like this horrible conclusion to this hallucination? **

**E/N**

**How many times am I going to have to say no Christmas presents! **


	25. Telephone Like

Oh my goodness! How the hell did I let this happen? I can't believe that Prussia is on top of me. Oh goodness, this is terrible! How? Why?

Damn, I really can't think clearly right now. But, how can I think clearly? I got another man, that's not France, pressing me against a counter to-

Shit! Why are Prussia's hands so cold? Wait, what? Oh my goodness, his hands are under my shirt, touching my stomach.

Why do I have to be a woman? If I was myself I could push him off me. No, wait if I was myself this would never be happening. If I wasn't bloody Miriam-

No! No! No! He can't be putting his hands there! No! No! No! This is awful! I'm being violated as a woman!

I need to start thinking clearly. I need a way out. Right now his hands are rubbing the side of my breast. The side of my breast?

That sounds so wrong! Thank the lord, that there is another piece of fabric that's keeping Prussia away from touching my breast fully. That sounds wrong too! I haven't been a woman for twenty-four hours and I'm already getting raped! Well, maybe to Miriam this isn't rape.

Why am I even thinking about Miriam? Miriam isn't important anymore. I'm important, and I don't want this. I never wanted this, because I'm not Miriam.

I wish I could see something. If I could see something, then I might be able to find a way out. Why does Prussia have to be-

"France! Help me carry all these groceries!" America's voice calls out interrupting my thoughts.

Wait? How did America's voice get into my hallucination? Does that mean its about to be over. Please let this mean that this is going to be over.

"I can't carry them all by myself! England fell asleep again, and I don't want to make two trips!" America's voice calls out again.

Why can't I hear what France is saying? America is obviously talking to France. So, why can I only hear America's voice?

"Dude! There's like twenty to fifteen bags of stuff!"

Yep, that's America all right. Twenty to fifteen. Ha, I'm pretty sure that I taught he how to count. Why didn't he remember any of those-

Wait, a second! I don't feel like Prussia is on top of me anymore! Yay! That's great news! Maybe this horrible hallucination is about to be over.

Please let this mean that this horrible hallucination is about to be over. Everything is still horribly dark. But if this is the end of the hallucination the light should be coming in soon.

"I don't have seven arms, France!" America voice said interrupting my thoughts.

I don't know what's going on right now, but it's a zillion times better then being raped. I accept this darkness! Just don't let Prussia, or any other man touch me anymore.

"What can you possibly be doing in my house that doesn't allow you to leave?"

Okay, why can't I hear France's voice? Is France just too far away or something? Does that make any sense?

Am I'm not able to hear France's voice, because France is just too far away from me? Is that even a reasonable explanation to this? I sort of makes sense in a way.

"I got a pair of crocs by the door! Just put them on and come to the garage!"

Why is America telling France to put on a pair of crocs? That doesn't really make sense. Damn, I wish I could hear France's voice right now.

Did I seriously just think that? Damn, I didn't mean it like that! I just want to no what France and America are talking about. I'm not dying to hear France's voice or anything.

Why am I justifying this? I'm not in denial of anything. Shit, I'm confusing myself!

"What are you saying?"

Okay, I am going to make a few assumptions. America and France are obviously arguing about shoes. I'm probably lying down in the back of America's truck, and the truck is most likely parked in the garage.

America is in the garage, and he is trying to get France to help him load me and all of the groceries inside. France is currently inside, and refusing to go outside to help America. But, what does that have to do with crocs?

"Dude, don't use so many big words! Crocs match anything!"

I don't know what France is saying, but I'm going to agree with him on this one. Crocs don't match everything. I thought I raised him better.

"I don't care if you're barefoot! I just need help carrying all these groceries!"

I don't want to sound like a diva, but seriously! I'm passed out in probably the backseat of America's truck and they are arguing about shoes! I think my mental health should be more important than groceries.

"I had an employee help me load the truck! So, yeah, your argument just failed!"

God! France, get off your sorry ass and help America bring in the bloody groceries. I'm passed out in the backseat and you're refusing to help. That's just being a total jerk for no reason!

Okay he might have a good reason for not wanting to help America, so I shouldn't yell at him in my head. But, still I can't hear it cause I'm in some sort of weird dark place that only allows me to hear America's voice at the moment.

"Fine! I'll do it all by myself! I just thought that you would want to carry England inside!"

No! America! Don't offer France the chance to carry me inside! That's a bad idea! I don't want France touching me after I was violated as Miriam. Hell, I don't want anybody touching me after I was violated and almost raped.

But if somebody has to carry me inside, then I rather it be the less corrupted one. Goodness, why can't I just-

Something is touching me! God, why is something touching me! I feel like I'm being lifted up into the air-

"Well if you want to carry him then get to the garage!" America calls out as he drops me.

Well, I'm just assuming that he dropped me, since I felt like I was rising then I felt like I was fallings. So, it would be make sense that America picked me up and dropped me.

Goodness, I thought I raised that boy better. This is probably the second time he dropped me today. I'm pretty sure that I taught him better manners than that.

"Finally, you're here," America's voice stats. "He's laying down on the backseat."

Okay, did France enter the garage without saying anything, or am I still not able to hear that frog's voice. I should be able to hear anything he says because he is now in the garage with me and America. So, he probably hasn't said anything just yet.

"Dude, he was fine back there. I obeyed the speed limit and England was wearing a seatbelt," America's voice said as I began to feel like I'm rising again.

Shit! Frog face is picking me up! Okay, that's the least of my problems, why can't I hear France's voice? He is obviously talking to America, so why can't I hear his voice. Why can I only hear America's voice?

"Whatever just carry him inside. I'll carry all these groceries."

Okay, this makes no freaking sense. I'm able to hear America's voice in this complete darkness, but I can't hear France's voice. I don't understand any of this hallucinating crap.

Wait; do I even want to hear frog face's voice? Maybe it's a good thing that I'm not currently able to hear him. I should be thankful that I can't hear him.

"No, I didn't clean out Wal-Mart."

Okay, maybe I do want to hear what France is saying to America. Just hearing America's side of the conversation isn't any fun. Crap, why am I thinking like a nosy person?

"Well duh, like, I got you and England at my house."

What are they talking about? I don't know, I can only hear what America is saying. Why is that?

"Well you guys eat food don't you?"

Are they arguing about food now? I'm so confused. Why am I not able to hear all of the conversation?

"Well, yeah, you can cook if you want to."

So, now America is letting France cook? This is like listening to somebody's phone conversation, I can hear America talking but I can't hear France. But there isn't a phone, so how the hell is this happening?

"Of course. I'm not letting him cook anything here," America voice said. "He offered to make scones earlier."

Damn, they're talking about me now.

"I didn't let him."

Seriously, they're talking about my cooking ability rather than the fact that I need some serious mental help? Goodness, why do I have to be losing my mind when morons like France and America are around?

"I was thinking that exact same thing!" America exclaimed. "Don't tell England I said that."

Don't tell England what? What is America not going to tell me? What are those morons talking about? Goodness, I wish I could hear the whole conversation.

Damn, why did I get stuck with the stupid half? Well just hearing France's voice would be stupid too. Damn, I just don't know what I need right now.

"Just leave him on the couch for now," America said before I fall again.

Why did France have to drop me on the stupid itchy couch? I thought he would have at least set me on it. I can understand America dropping me on it, but seriously France dropping me.

"Okay, well I'm going to go clear off the table. Let's hope he wakes up soon. I want to have dinner."

**A/N**

**I think this is the longest chapter so far. **

**Anyway, I combined the answers of DragonRiderEmily, BeautifulDeformity, and Super Sister, and came up with this conclusion- **

**While America and England were at Wally World, France got bored. France got so bored that he decided to cook some crepes (Super Sister). Once he was done with his crepes he decided that they would taste better with a side of rouge wine. So went to America's wine cellar to get the red wine. Once he got to the wine cellar he drank all the "rouge" wine (DragonRiderEmily). This caused him to get so drunk that he walked around America's house naked (BeautifulDeformity). **

**Thanks, DragonRiderEmily, BeutifulDeformity, and Super Sister all your answers combined made an epic conclusion. I hope I get to make another conclusion with the next set of answers. **

**And here's the next set of questions! **

**Does England want to hear France's voice? **

**Why were they arguing about crocs? **

**How long is England going to be disturbed by Prussia? **

**Why can England only hear America? **

**What are they going to eat for dinner? **

**Why didn't France go help America sooner? **

**E/N**

**! **

…**I am disturbed**


	26. Voices In The Dark

I'm glad that I'm not afraid of the dark. If I were afraid of the dark I would be completely uncomfortable right now. Well, I am sort of uncomfortable right now. It's just that if I were afraid of the dark I would be in a much worse situation.

Being afraid of the dark would completely ruin the state of relaxation I'm in right now. I'm not sure how or why, but for some strange reason this darkness is soothing. Maybe it's just because France's voice doesn't exist in this darkness. I'm still-

Goodness, why does my ear suddenly feel very hot? It's almost feels like somebody is putting their lips right next to my ear. Who the hell does that?

"You look so peaceful when you're asleep," France whispered. Damn, he is the only person who would ruin some perfectly comfortable darkness.

Wait a second; I thought I wasn't able to hear France's voice. Why am I suddenly able to hear it now? I thought the darkness only allowed America's voice to enter.

"America! Are you done setting the table?" France voice asked moving away from my ear.

Well, I'm just assuming that he moving away from my ear. My ear doesn't feel hot anymore, so I guess he moved away from it. I don't know. I wish I could get out of this darkness.

"Bien," France's voice said. "Did you set a plate out for England?"

Will I even be awake for dinner? I'm not hungry. I don't know. Should I eat something?

"Oui, but he might wake up soon," said France's voice.

Is the kitchen or wherever the hell we are eating just really far away or something? I'm not able to hear America's voice anymore. Is that because he's just too far away from me?

No, that doesn't make any sense. I wasn't able to hear France's voice when he was carrying me. So, why am I able to hear France's voice now but not America's voice? Distance, obviously, doesn't have anything to do with it.

"Set out a plate for England anyway. I have a good feeling that he might wake up soon," France's voice stated. "He really needs to manger quelque chose."

He has a good feeling that I might wake up soon? Why does that sound slightly creepy? It's not like he has the ability to control my sleep.

"Ah stupides américains, England just needs to eat something," France's voice spat.

My goodness France, you should know that America only knows how to speak English. So, why are you wasting your time with your stupid French language? Seriously, you just get mad for no reason.

"I don't think a hamburger is the answer."

Okay, I hate to say it but I agree with France on that one. Why does America think that I would want to eat a hamburger? I'm pretty sure that I told him that I would rather eat fish and chips, earlier today.

"Bien sûr, I'll finish making dinner," France's voice said. "You don't need to microwave dinner."

What's with Americans wanting microwavable food all the time? I never got it. Are all Americans so lazy that they just don't want to cook anything?

Shit, that's not important. I should be more focused on what the hell is going on right now. Why can't I hear America's voice? And why am I suddenly able to hear France's voice?

"Just let big brother take care of everything. Dinner will be bientôt prêt. You can go wait in the living room with the sleeping England."

Wait; is France not in the living room with me? I thought he was crouching next to me. Is he in the kitchen with America now or something?

"No, that's not a type of nourriture."

Ha, silly America. Your ability to only know English continues to amuse me. France really should stop throwing in words of his native tongue. It just confuses America.

"Quoi que, just join England in the living room," France's voice spat, "I'll tell you when dinner is ready."

I'm really confused right now. One second I could only hear America's voice, and the next second I can only hear France's voice. This makes no freaking sense. Why can't I leave this stupid darkness?

Don't get me wrong; this darkness is sort of soothing. It's just that I feel isolated from everything. I can only hear one voice though the darkness and right now it's, unfortunately, France's voice.

Well, it's not like America's voice was any better. Just listening to that half was just bloody stupid. Now, I'm stuck with the stupid France half. I just don't-

Oh my goodness, is that a light? A light in the darkness that's surrounding me! Oh, please be a light. A light is always a sign of goodness. Maybe this light is going to bring me out of this strange darkness.

"Hey, France, does England always stick his tongue out like that in his sleep?" America's voice asked as the light intensity increased.

I stick my tongue out in my sleep? I didn't know I did that. That sounds very improper-

Oh goodness yay! I can hear America's voice again! That's a good sign. Hopefully, France's voice doesn't disappear.

"Oui," laughed France's voice. "Be careful he tends to lick things in his sleep."

What the hell is France talking about? I lick things in my sleep? Frog face is probably just making crap up. I'm a gentleman and I don't-

Wait a second; France's voice didn't disappear. That's good news! That means this darkness is about to be over. Yay!

"That's disgusting," America's voice said as the sight of the living room started coming into view.

"Just be glad that he hasn't been drinking," France's voice said as the whole living room became visible.

Yay! I can see again! I'm finally out of that stupid darkness! I hated that darkness with a fiery passion.

"Great news, France, England just opened his eyes!" America said sitting on the recliner.

"Is he éveillé?" France's voice asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I state sitting up from the itchy couch.

**A/N **

**Remember y'all, your feedback is valuable so don't be shy about hinting that pretty review button. **

**And here are the lovely words of French-**

**manger quelque chose – eat something **

**Ah stupides américains – ah stupid American **

**Bien sûr – sure **

**bientôt prêt – ready soon **

**nourriture – food**

**Quoi que – whatever **

**Éveillé – awake **

**Anyway congrats to EvanescingSky your theory of "****France has been talking in sign language the whole time", made me smile. In a way it makes sense, England can't hear France's voice because France isn't speaking. **

**Okay new questions! **

**What do you want for Christmas? (I want the forty plus people that have this on story alert to actually review for once) **

**Why is Christmas shopping so hard? **

**Does England really sleep with his tongue sticking out? **

**Why can't I have a white Christmas? **

**What are some good fanfiction? **

**E/N**

**Sigh. This story just….**

**So. For Christmas I want to finish my Lion King Parody. **

**Christmas shopping is hard because people are stupid and wait until the last bloody minute to do it. **

**Yes, and when he's drunk he likes to sleep kiss people (like sleep walking but with kissing) and since he sleeps with his tongue out he kisses very sloppily. **

**Because Texas and Louisiana are too bloody humid to have any kind of snow and it turns to mush.**

**Strange Places is a good fanfiction. It's Hetalia…And Ummm. My Lion King Parody is pretty good…Also hetalia…And Um…Any of my stories really. :3**


	27. Mini Marshmallows

"Finally!" America cheered giving me a bone-crushing hug. "I was scared that you were going to be asleep forever."

"America! I need to be able to breathe!" I yelled, trying to push him off. Man he's strong.

"I was so worried," America said as he finally pulled away. "I would have brought you to the Wal-Mart pharmacy, but all the doctor guys were gone."

"Huh?" I asked as America sat down on the recliner.

"Some fat lady went into labor in ice cream aisle," America explained. "So all the doctors had to help her. It really sucked because-"

"That's terrible! Is the lady alright?" I asked cutting America off.

Well, I'm glad that the doctors were dealing with an emergency. Sure, my passing out is a problem. But in my opinion childbirth makes the top of most emergency lists and I not sure what my issue is yet.

"Yeah, she's fine. The baby's out."

"Well, I'm glad that they were able to get the lady to the hospital."

"Why would they take her to the hospital?" America asked.

Is he seriously asking this? I thought America had more common sense than this. Seriously, why wouldn't they take her the hospital?

"So she can give birth to her child."

"The kid was born in the ice cream aisle."

What the hell? And I thought I had problems. That kid was born in an ice cream aisle at Wally World. That is probably one of the worst ways to enter the world.

"They took the lady and the baby to the hospital, right?"

I'm really not sure why I'm concerned for this lady and this newborn. Maybe I'm just letting my mind worry about them rather than worry about myself. Normally, I wouldn't care about some stupid American lady that gave birth in Wal-Mart. I guess I'm concerned now because I want to avoid worrying about my own problems.

"I don't know. I left right when the reporters showed up," America explained. "Oh, and I didn't get to buy ice cream, because that whole aisle was blocked off."

Why does he sound more upset about the ice cream?

"Reporters?"

"Yeah, I don't like reporters. They always want to know why my boss hasn't done something yet," America stated.

Well, I guess I can't blame America for getting out of there. Americans really like to abuse their freedom of press. And it must be hard for America to give answers that show that he has an opinion and cares, but at the same time not clearly state what that opinion is.

"How long were we at Wal-Mart?" I asked avoiding the touchy reporter subject.

"Probably an hour or longer," America stated unsure. "We didn't get everything on the list."

"We had a grocery list?" I don't remember there being any sort of list.

"Well, it was in my head. And I was making it up as I saw stuff. We weren't able to get the ice cream or the mini marshmallows."

"Mini marshmallows?"

"Yeah, to go with the hot chocolate," America stated matter of factly.

"Did you at least get tea?"

If I don't have tea for breakfast something is going to go wrong, and somebody might lose a finger. I don't like the stupid coffee America likes so much. And I don't want to drink hot chocolate.

"There's ice tea in the fridge."

"Do you have hot tea?"

Ice tea is not hot tea. There is a big difference. One's hot and one's cold. Big difference.

"That's a little girl's drink."

And you drink bloody hot chocolate? With mini marshmallows? Isn't that a girl's drink?

"Didn't I raise you better? Tea is the proper English-"

"Sexual tension, Angleterre?" France asked cutting me off entering the room.

"Hey, France, is dinner ready?" America asked cheerfully.

"Oui, it's all set out nicely in the dinning room," France stated. "I'm so glad Anglettere is awake."

"Yeah, I'm glad that he didn't go to sleep forever," America said getting to his feet.

"How was your rest?" France asked me as America left the room.

"Pleasant," I lied.

I don't want France or America to know what's going on with my hallucinations. America wouldn't understand and France would just laugh. They both can't help me.

"C'est bien," France said sitting next to me on the couch. "Would you like to share your dreams?"

"You wouldn't find them interesting," I lied.

France would definitely find these hallucinations interesting. I just don't want him to know about them. Things would be much worse if I explained them to him.

"Are you embarrassed by your dreams?" France asked placing an arm over my shoulder.

"No," I spat pushing his arm off. "And get your hands off me."

"So you are dreaming about moi?" France asked smiling.

How did he get that conclusion? I'm having hallucinations not nightmares about France.

"No," I spat.

"Don't be embarrassed," France smiled. "Was I on the top or bottom?"

What the hell is wrong with him?

"France! This does not look like a burger!" America's voice called from the dining room before I could tell France off.

"It's coq au vin!" France yelled back.

"I thought we were eating burgers! Not coq au vin!"

"It's pronounced coq au vin!" France yelled back. "And it's good for you!"

"Does it at least taste like a burger?"

"This is French cuisine! Not some greasy piece of-"

"Yes, it tastes exactly like a stupid burger! Can we just have dinner already!" I yelled cutting France off.

I doubt America really knows what any food tastes like. He just inhales everything. So, why not tell him it tastes just like a burger?

"I'm waiting for you guys!" America yelled back.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I said trying to stand up.

Shit! I can't move my legs again. Why does this keep happening to me?

"Need help?" France asked watching me struggle.

"Not from you," I spat trying to stand again.

"Guys, dinner is ready! I want to eat already!" America yelled from the dining room.

"Wait une seconde, America, England is having trouble standing up!"

"I am not."

"Just carry him! I want to eat food!"

Stupid America! You shouldn't command France to carry me anywhere! I don't want to be held by that frog!

"Alright," France said picking me up bridal style.

"Put me down!"

"When we get to la salle à manger," France smiled. "Or the bedroom if you want."

"Just take me to the bloody dining room."

**A/N **

**Okay so here is what France is saying-**

**Anglettere – England **

**Oui – yes**

**C'est bien – that' good **

**Moi – me **

**une seconde – a second **

**la salle à manger – the dining room **

**Well I'm in a good mood. Picking best answer was so hard. Everybody cracked me up. I loved everybody's theories! **

**I want to post them all in the author note, but I don't want to make this that long. So, I'm just gonna thank everybody! Special thanks too- Akira Cat, PotatoJerk, Anylinde, EvanescingSky, triple baka, lovenyami, Super Sister, O-Rachell-O, and envysfangirl. **

**All of you guys are amazing! I feel so special having good writers review my stories. Yes, I think you guys are all good writers. Akira Cat has some amazing stories I recommend "Daisy Chain to Destiny". And Super Sister continues to amaze me with "Human Curiosity." **

**Seriously, you don't know how awesome it is to have amazing writers tell you that you that you're an amazing writer! **

**I think that sounded a little corny. But, I'm in such a good mood that it shouldn't matter. **

**E/N**

**I spent like 10 minutes staring at the story going. "Isle, isle, isle isn't right. Isle means a little island. Grrrr. What the hell is the correct 'isle' hmmm. I dunno! Come on man! I think there's an a in it! Ahhhh! Hmmm. Let me type in aisle into google…yeah….that looks correct….mhmmm. Yes. Okay. Aisle it is." **

**Coq au vin is a rooster in red wine. Doesn't that sound appetizing? **


	28. Worthless Puppet Thing

This may sound a bit stupid, but I'm beginning to feel more and more like a puppet. Okay, maybe it doesn't sound stupid since I no longer have the ability to control my legs. Why is that?

I still don't have an answer to that stupid, nagging question. Why can't I just walk like a normal person? Why do I have to have France carry me around like some sort of worthless ragdoll?

Well, France doesn't have to carry me around. America could carry me to the bloody dining room. But is that really any better?

Probably not. It doesn't matter who is carrying me, I'll feel worthless either way. Damn, I'm just a bloody worthless puppet ragdoll thing that needs help getting to a stupid dinning room.

"Are you falling asleep on moi?" France asked ruining the silence I was enjoying; I was using it to fill my thoughts.

"You're not that lucky," I spat, opening my eyes.

Shit, I closed my eyes. No wonder France thought I was falling asleep. How did I close my eyes without realizing it?

"Finally, you guys made it!" America cheered as we entered the dining room. "What the hell took you guys so long?"

Is America really that impatient? Seriously, it's only been about twenty seconds and he's already demanding to know why it took us that long to get here. Wait has it been only twenty seconds?

"Is it that really important?" France asked after a short pause.

Oh my goodness, I think I might have actually just blanked out without going anywhere! That doesn't make any sense, it sounds like pure madness. But should that matter?

Oh my goodness, if I really blanked out without a hallucination happening…that's bad. That's…really bad. France could have used that longer then twenty seconds to do something.

Crap, crap, crap, crap. What the hell did France do to me in the time frame that was longer then twenty seconds? This freaking sucks!

Okay, maybe I'm just drawing random conclusions. I might not have zoned out without realizing it. And France probably hasn't touched me in a disturbing way yet.

Why did I say yet? He isn't going to touch me. I'm better not be foreshadowing something disturbing.

"England! Do you need a bed or something?" America asked interrupting my thoughts. "Seriously, dude you're falling asleep in France's arms."

"I'm fine," I state opening my eyes. Crap I closed my eyes unknowingly again.

"Vous sûr?" France asked. "You probably just need to eat something."

"Just put me down," I groaned. "I think the way you're holding me is screwing with my head."

"I do have that effect on people," France laughed while America moved a chair out from under the table.

"Don't flatter yourself," I grumbled as France set me down in the chair America just took out for me.

"Is that chair good enough?" America asked. "I could move the recliner or the couch from the living room in here if you want."

"No this chair is fine," I lied as France pushed my chair closer to the table.

Yeah, this chair really isn't that comfortable. But it's a million times better then that stupid itchy couch. Well for now it is.

"You sure?" America asked. "It really isn't any trouble. I could just bring the couch-"

"Let's just eat already," France spat cutting off America's offer. "Angleterre, needs to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," I spat back.

Okay, maybe I should eat something. But I'm seriously not hungry. And I don't like how France is demanding that I should eat something.

"Do you want me to take you back to the living room?" America offered. "Or I can carry you to one of the guest rooms."

"You should at least try to eat something," France stated. "Je pense que, you should really put something in votre estomac."

"What's a votre estomac?" America asked confused.

"I don't think I need to eat anything," I said ignoring America's stupid question.

"Just try eating something," France pleaded sitting down. "I think your lack of food is causing you to pass out."

Damn, I think frog face might have a point. Eating something might help me improve. I just hate that frog face is telling me to eat something.

"Can you move your arms, England?" America asked sitting down.

"Of course," I answer moving my arms to prove it. Why is he asking me this?

"So you're just paralyzed in the legs," America said filling his plate with that French crap food.

Did America just use a big word like paralyzed? And did America just make a correct observation? I'm impressed. Maybe he isn't that stupid.

"Paralysé ou pas paralysée, you need to really eat something," France repeated as America started eating.

"I don't want too."

I probably should eat something. I'm just not hungry. And I really don't want to eat if France wants me to eat.

"Just try a few bites," France pleaded. "I'll spoon feed you if you want."

"There's no way in hell that I would let you spoon feed me."

"Just eat something! Cog au vin is good for you. And it tastes good too."

"This tastes funny," America said with food in his mouth and half his plate empty. He really needs to learn how to eat properly.

"Just try some cog au vin," France repeated ignoring America's lack of manners.

"I don't think some of that French crap will help me."

"You never know," France suggested. "Just try it anyway."

"I really don't want to eat any of that French crap."

"You're stubborn. And you really need to put some food in your system."

"I don't think that will help me."

Damn, I am really stubborn. France is right, food will probably help me. But, I don't want to eat because he thinks I should eat something. What if I actually like the food he made me?

"Just try it," France repeated weakly.

"No."

"Please-"

"Fine! I'll eat your stupid French crap!" I yelled standing up.

"Yay! You got movement back in your legs!" America cheered clapping his hands.

Yay! America's right! I did get movement back in my legs. That's great news!

"Great, you can stand. Now manger quelque chose!"

"That's what I was going to do," I spat filling my plate with that disgusting French food.

"So, France, did you make a dessert?" America asked as I sat down.

"It's in your réfrigérateur," France answered as I picked up my fork.

"Awesome man!" America cheered standing up. "England do you want any-"

I didn't hear the last part. I don't think they were expecting me to just smash my head into a plate of con au vin. Hell, I wasn't expecting me to do that.

**A/N**

**Okay, I don't think I will be able to put England in Miriam mode. It didn't seem to fit. Maybe on a latter chapter, it will work. I don't know. I kind of, wanted England to go all Miriam on France. **

**Here are your French translations you unmicrowavable people! **

**Moi - me**

**Vous sûr? – You sure? **

**Angleterre – England **

**je pense que – I think **

**votre estomac – your stomach **

**paralysé ou pas paralysée – paralyzed or not paralyzed **

**manger quelque chose! –eat something!**

**Réfrigérateur – fridge **

**Anyway, I think I'll bring back the REVIEW QUESTIONS. Since those are fun. Oh and all these questions are cards from the game "Cards Against Humanity". I don't recommend playing this game with a parent. **

**But enjoy the new fill in the blank questions and stuff. **

**Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar? **

**What's that smell?**

**This is the way the world ends/ This is the way the world ends/ Not with a bang but with _. **

**_ It's a trap! **

**What don't you want to find in your Chinese food? **

**I wish I hadn't lost the instruction manual for _.**

**What's the next superhero/sidekick duo? **

**What do old people smell like? **

**The class field trip was completely ruined by _. **


	29. Malheur

"Damn, England, next time give me a heads up," America's voice said as my face stuck deeper into whatever the hell that French crap was called. "This could have been an epic video for the Internet!"

Yeah, he would totally love to make me look like an idiot to the unknown people of the Internet. Jerk! I thought I taught him to be more like a gentleman.

"America! We shouldn't publicly display England's malheur," France's voice stated.

"France, he's fully clothed. I was not thinking of publicly displaying England's-"

"You don't speak française, do you?" France's voice asked cutting America's voice off.

Oh dear, what did America think malheur meant? It had to have been perverted. Blimey, I thought I raised him to not have a dirty mind.

"Well, England, didn't teach me any other languages."

How dare you blame me for your lack of language skills! I raised you so much better than that. Start acting like the gentleman I raised you to be!

"Should we take England's face out of the con au vin?" France's voice asked.

You mean you guys haven't considered doing this yet? Jerks! That should have been your first freaking instinct. I could be drowning for all you know!

"Let me take a picture first," America's voice, said. "This is so going to be used as the contact picture for him!"

No! Crap, now America has a picture of me with my head stuck in con au vin. He better not use that as blackmail. Shit, I just gave him blackmail material.

"I have a better picture of him for my contact picture," France's voice laughed. "Want to see?"

"Sure dude."

When did France get a picture of me? I don't remember posing for a picture for him or anything.

"Dude! That's disgusting! How did you get a picture of his malheur?"

What the hell? How did France get a picture of that? Please, please, please tell me that America isn't thinking that a malheur is a-

"He posed for me," France stated cutting my thoughts off.

When the hell did I do this? I don't remember doing something disgusting like that! I think I would have remembered doing something disgusting like that.

"That's seriously messed up."

"Want me to send you a copy?"

If you say "yes" America I'm so going to kill you. Yeah, once I get my face out of this French shit I'm so going to kill both of you. Crap, I forgot why can't I just get my head out of this French food?

Dang, that's what I should be more worried about. I shouldn't let my mind worry about France getting a disturbing picture of me. I should be more focused on getting my face out of the con au vin.

Shite, why can't I just get my face out of this like a normal person? And why did I have to slam my face into this crap like a not normal person. This is so humiliating.

Dang, this is terrible. France and America are looking at pictures of my body parts while my face is still stuck in a bowl of con au vin. Why does this have to be happening to me?

Wait a second, I'm hearing the sound of silence. It's like an audio dropout. I don't even hear the sound of the room.

Damn, I really wanted to hear America's answer to that question France asked him. I need to know if I need to kill him, along with France, later. Anybody that has a picture of me like that needs to die.

And I'm avoiding what's important again. I need to be more focused on what's going on with this silence thing. And why it's so dark in here.

Well, the darkness is no surprise. The Miriam hallucination thing started out with darkness. Shit, I better not find myself in a woman's body again.

I do not want to be anybody else ever again. I don't want to make out with Prussia ever again. That was a life experience I didn't need to experience.

I really don't want to be anybody else but myself. And yes that sounds cliché to the extreme, but it's true. Being somebody else just gets my face sucked by Prussia.

And that's disgusting. For multiple obvious reasons that I don't need to explain. I never want to be Miriam ever again.

Shit, I letting my mind wonder off on what's not important again. I need to be focusing on what's about to happen. And if I'm going to be myself in this hallucination or not.

I better be myself this time. I never want to be anybody else in a hallucination ever again. Hell, I don't want to have another hallucination ever again.

All my hallucinations suck. I had to watch a disturbing form of social bonding, then I had to watch am encouraged suicide, then I had to watch a forced cuddle, and then I had to be violated as a woman! These hallucinations have not been in my favor yet.

Well, on the bright side, I don't think I will relive any of these horrible turns of events. I have a good feeling that I won't have a hallucination on Prussia ever again.

Okay, sure it's just a good feeling. And I shouldn't just assume that I won't hallucination on Prussia ever again. Why does that sound dirty?

Anyway, I just know that I won't have a hallucination on Prussia ever again. And yes, I know that I've had two hallucinations that involved Belarus. But hell I just have a feeling.

I just hope that this hallucination gets started soon. The sooner it gets started the faster I can get out. And the faster I can get out the sooner I can kill France for getting a picture like that of me.

Oh dear, the blinding whiteness is back. Please, please, please, don't have me end up in a freezer again. Well, maybe I won't end up back in the freezer.

I mean it's not cold or anything. But hell, if the familiar blinding whiteness is sort of back, so might the freezer.

**A/N**

**This chapter was evil to write. So, that's why it on the suck side. **

**Okay Translations- **

**Malheur – misfortune **

**Française –French **

**And I have to give PotatoJerk the best answer- "The lack of echidnae at the zoo," completely ruins a class field trip. **

**Oh, and congrats to Doodle Sketch for being the 100****th**** reviewer. I can't believe that I've made it to 100! I feel like I should offer Doodle Sketch a free oneshot in their name. I don't know. I'm kind of lazy, so I shouldn't promise anything. **

**Anyway New sets of Questions! **

**How should I celebrate making over 100 reviews? **

**What was America's answer to France's question? **

**What did America think malheur meant? **

**How did France get that picture? **

**If you had England as a contact in your phone what your picture of him be? **

**What should I get my editor for her birthday? **

**E/N**

**You should buy your editor dinner to celebrate**

**America better have said no! He was raised by England! It would be so weird if he said yes!**

**And Malheur obviously meant willy to me…Just saying…**

**And France obviously got the picture in the "longer than 20 seconds" **

**My contact picture of England would be him drinking tea. I like natural pictures. **

**Holy crap…my birthday is coming up, isn't it? O.O I vote nothing…**


	30. Darkness then Redness then Whiteness

I hate the blinding whiteness. I hated it before and I still hate it now. I doubt that I will ever familiarize myself with this blinding whiteness of disgusting bright light.

Yeah, I am definitely not going to start getting used to this blinding whiteness any time soon. Hell, I doubt I'll ever become accustomed to it. Having an ultra bright light in your face isn't actually something people get used to. If it were, they wouldn't use it in police interrogations, right?

What if I did get used to it? What if, for some reason, I have more hallucinations that start out with a blinding white light? And what if the number of hallucinations that start with a blinding white light is so plentiful that I get used to it?

I can't say if that's good or bad. If I got used to the blinding white light I wouldn't see it as painful. But, getting used to it would involve being exposed to it more.

I hate this blinding white light, so I don't exactly want to be exposed to it longer. But, if I was exposed to it longer, I could get used to it. And if I were used to it, it wouldn't be painful at all.

Damn, why am I acting like get a choice? It's not like I control the hallucinations. I can't decide if I want to hallucination to start with darkness, then redness, then whiteness….

Crap, I need to stop watching all the YouTube videos that are on America's browsing history. Well can you blame me? I raised him, and I think I should be aware of what he's watching online.

What am I thinking? What America watches on YouTube aren't important right now. I should be more focused on what's going to come out of this blinding whiteness once it disappears.

Goodness, I hope it's not Soviet Union related again. Watching Belarus encourage Lithuania's suicide, and being a witness to Ukraine and Estonia being forced on each other was just awful. I really don't want to imagine any member of the Soviet Union ever again.

Damn, I haven't hallucinated about everybody in that deranged family yet. Please, please, please, don't let me have a hallucination on Russia or Latvia. I haven't hallucinated anything about those two yet, and I really don't want too.

Shit, I have a feeling that I'm going to have a hallucination on Russia and another hallucination on Latvia. I feel that it will be two separate hallucinations. And I have a bad feeling that the one of Latvia will be bloody awful.

This light has to be doing something to screw with my head. Where the hell is this feeling coming from? I don't have the ability to predict my hallucinations. That Miriam thing was a disgusting surprise.

Son of a tart! That Miriam thing is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I'm still not over being violated. And I don't think I will ever be able to look at Prussia the same way ever again.

God, this blinding whiteness sure is taking awhile to not be blinding whiteness anymore. I feel that I've been staring at nothing but bright light for a long time. Damn, I might actually start to get used to it.

Oh goodness no, I don't want to be accustomed to having a bright light right in my face. That's just too weird and not normal. I'm already not normal. I don't want to be even more not normal.

Crap, what the hell am I thinking? If I became accustomed to having a bright light in my face then nobody could use a bright light against me. That might be useful.

Damn, I'm random. It's not like somebody is going to use a bright light against me. I haven't been questioned with a light in my face in years-

The blinding whiteness is gone. Oh my goodness, it's actually gone! Thank whatever made it disappear!

Thank goodness, I'm not in that stupid freezer again. I think I'm in some sort of work shed.

Yeah, it has to be some sort of work shed. There're several tools hanging on the walls. And there's one of those big saws on in the corner. I wonder where this tool shed is supposed to be located…

Damn, why do I feel that this is supposed to be in the Soviet Union? Please, please, please, don't let this tool shed be in the Soviet Union. I don't want to witness another death.

Yeah, I know there was no death scene in the Ukraine and Estonia stuck in the freezer hallucination, but there might have been a death if I stayed there longer. Two out of the four hallucinations resulted with a death. That's half!

Crap, this one is going to end in death. I'm in a tool shed. A tool shed has a lot of sharp objects that can be used in murder. This hallucination is going to end in death. I just know it.

"Russia, my darling big brother, I think this old work shed will be a lovely place for the intervention," Belarus said as the door to the work shed opened.

Shit! Not her again! Damn, I knew I would be hallucinating on the Soviet Union. This freaking sucks!

"Are you certain that he tried to come onto her?" Russia asked entering.

Goodness, I'm glad I'm invisible in these Soviet Union related hallucinations. Russia is just creepy. I'm so happy that he can't see me.

"I showed you the picture I took of them. Isn't that enough proof?"

What the hell is Belarus talking about?

"I just think that we are making the wrong decision."

Wrong decision? What the hell are they talking about? Who is this couple? It's obviously a male and a female….

Damn, it's Ukraine and Estonia isn't it?

"Of course we're not! We have to have this intervention with Estonia. Ukraine is just too important to be used like that. We have to eliminate this problem!"

Belarus has to be lying. Estonia is not a problem and he would never use anybody. I witnessed the whole freezer scene, and Estonia looked extremely uncomfortable. Even if Estonia did have a crush on Ukraine, which is very unlikely, I doubt he would even try to flirt with her.

"Ukraine is our big sister…and Estonia is an outsider. I just don't think what we are planning is the best decision."

"Of course it's the best decision! He needs this intervention. Don't you care about our big sister?"

Damn, what did Belarus cook up this time? She's lying to Russia I just know it. She's using some made up story about Estonia and Ukraine to get closer to Russia. That's just cold.

"I do. I just can't believe that my little Estonia would do something like that-"

"The picture I showed you proved that Estonia is really just a nerdy pervert!"

"Maybe we should give it a week before we give him an intervention."

"Are you crazy? We already waited two days! We need to do this before he tries to go after her again."

Two days? It's been two days since the freezer thing? Hallucination time sure works weird.

"But he didn't even talk to her during those two days. I think that photo might have been a misunderstanding-"

"His face was on her chest! How could that be a misunderstanding?"

I knew it! That picture Belarus took had to have been when they were trapped in the freezer.

"I don't know. I just can't believe Estonia had it in him. It just seems so unlikely."

"Well it did happen. And we need to make sure it never happens again."

"I don't know, Belarus. I think the intervention idea might be a very bad idea."

Go Russia! Don't listen to Belarus. This is all her evil plot. Don't fall for it!

"You didn't think it was a bad idea when I showed you the photo."

"I was angry and not thinking clearly then. Right when you showed me the photo I wanted to feed Estonia's body to the fireplace and send the ashes to America."

Why would you send the ashes to America?

"Then why did we wait two days?"

"I ran into Latvia before I found Estonia. Latvia distracted me from my anger. That boy is so amusing. Anyway, after that it occurred to me that this all could have been a terrible misunderstanding. So, I deiced to wait and watch them. I promised myself that I would hit Estonia with my pipe if he tried anything-"

"Big brother, are you really that blind? He isn't going to try anything with her in front of you. They are obviously doing things behind our backs."

Don't listen to her Russia! She's lying. Estonia would never do something like that. This is all part of her sick evil plot.

"I don't think that's going on, Belarus."

"Then why did you suggest an intervention earlier?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm still a little unsure. Lots of strange things have been going on. Austria's body was found dead in Mississippi yesterday. And Lithuania is still missing- "

"That's not important! You know Estonia and Ukraine are doing stuff! You just don't want to believe it. That's why we need to confront him!"

Belarus, you are a lying bitch! You know where Lithuania is! You encouraged his damn suicide!

"Okay, we'll question him. But if he says nothing is going on, then I'll believe him," Russia sighed opening the workshop door.

"What if he lies to you?" Belarus asked walking through the door.

"He won't. People are always truthful with me," Russia said following her out the door.

Damn, why am I following them?

**A/N**

**And yes, I made a reference to Toby Turner. If you recognized it then you're awesome. Darkness then redness then whiteness! **

**Question I asked- "If you had England as a contact in your phone what your picture of him be?"**

**Envysfangirl's hilarious answer- "My contact picture of him would be giant eyebrow, cause I mean, come on, who's going to mistake that for anything else?"**

**Anyway, new set of questions for y'all. **

**Is Belarus really lying? **

**Did I get Russia's character right?**

**What should I do with my graduation gown after I graduate high school? (I see buying a gown that I'm only going to wear once as very impractical) **

**Anybody else excited about Hetalia World Series English dub? **

**Is England's face still stuck in the French food? **

**What are France and America doing while this is going on? **


	31. Loving Sister

Estonia and Ukraine being together was just a terrible misunderstanding. They were stuck in a bloody freezer. That had no choice but to cuddle. Russia is right about the picture Belarus had taken. She showed it to him in the wrong context!

Did I really just credit Russia for being right about something? I'm glad America can't read my thoughts, he would be furious about me siding with "that commie bastard."

Blast it; I'm wasting my thoughts again. America and his tension with Russia shouldn't be important right now. He's not a part of this blasted hallucination. I should be more focused on what is important.

Like, why am I following Russia and Belarus? Seriously, following them will probably just lead to something horrible. It's literally the stupidest idea I have ever had. They were going to come right back to the tool shed, that's where they agreed to have the bloody intervention. This can only lead to something terrible.

I don't know. I guess it's like some sort of magnetic force that's making me follow them. If it were my choice I would have just stayed in the tool shed. If I stayed, it would save me from whatever monstrous thing I am about to witness.

Wait, never mind, if it were my choice I wouldn't be in this stupid hallucination in the first place. I wouldn't have had to lay eyes on any of the things that I've seen, and I definitely wouldn't have to see whatever is about to occur.

Okay, I have to calm down. Russia and Belarus are just going to find Estonia, ask him about the freezer photo, and then learn this was all a terrible misunderstanding. After that, they'll most likely go back to their stupid lives. It's simple and boring. Nothing exciting is going to happen and nobody is going to die.

Did I just link the word "die" with the word "exciting"?

"Big brother will you marry me right after this intervention?" Belarus asked after a few steps of not saying anything.

Damn, I was enjoying the silence of this walk. Now I have to listen to the "will you marry me?" ritual again. It's bad enough that Belarus pops the question during world meetings. Do I really have to listen to this conversation in my hallucinations?

"Uh… no," Russia said after a small pause.

"Well not right after the intervention. We would need a month or so to plan the wedding and the _honeymoon_."

"Belarus-"

"We should go buy a ring after the intervention! That would be splendid! And it would complete the first step of wedding planning! "

"Belarus, I can't help but think that this intervention idea is just an accident waiting to happen," Russia said cutting Belarus off.

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"Maybe we shouldn't do this intervention," Russia said stopping the walk.

"They're sleeping together! Isn't that a good enough reason to have this intervention?"

Liar, Estonia probably wears a purity ring. He's probably still a virgin. Stop lying, Belarus, and go back to your knife fetish or something.

"That could just be an assumption-"

"Why would I assume something like that? I saw it with my own eyes, and I showed you a picture of them getting cozy!"

Getting cozy in the freezer you locked them in!

"Yes… I guess I'm just in denial because I don't want to believe it."

You're not in denial, Russia! She's lying to you! You know it!

"Would you like me to show you the picture again?"

"Not really, the image is kind of burned into my brain. I just want to forget about it."

"You can forget about it after the intervention. Right now we need to find Estonia."

"I don't want to do the intervention. Maybe should just act like nothing's going on."

"Are you crazy? We need to do the intervention! Before their relationship gets too far! Somebody could get hurt, Russia."

Since when do you care about somebody getting hurt?

"I don't know. She's our sister, Belarus. Shouldn't we just want her to be happy? This intervention is a mistake."

"It's not a mistake! Think of everything that could go wrong! What if their relationship ends badly? We could end up dealing with war!"

"I don't think a relationship between Ukraine and Estonia would result in a war."

"But it could result in a pregnancy or a baby!"

"We don't even know if they are actually sleeping together."

"They are! And if we don't stop them we will be dealing with a snotty nosed brat later!"

"I think Estonia is smart enough to use-"

"So you're okay with them being together?" Belarus asked cutting Russia off.

"No… uh… I don't know. The idea makes me feel sick. Ukraine is our sister-"

"Exactly! Ukraine is our sister and she shouldn't be used like that!"

"But what if she isn't being used?"

"Seriously, Ukraine could probably get any man she wants with those knockers of hers. Why would she go for a dork?"

"I don't know… It's just that I have a really bad feeling about all this."

"The intervention will ease that bad feeling."

Just get on with this stupid intervention! I'm tired of listening to you guys in the hallway. Once this stupid intervention proves that Belarus is a liar I will be thrown out of this bloody hallucination. And I can go back to having my face in French food.

Damn, I forgot about the location of my face. I hope America and France were smart enough to pull my face out. Those wankers probably didn't do anything.

"You're right. I guess the intervention will get rid of the nagging idea of them in my mind."

"Good, now let's go find Estonia," Belarus said starting the walk again.

Where the hell is Estonia anyway? I hope he's not too far away. I want this bloody hallucination to be over already.

"He's probably in his room-"

Russia stopped suddenly when he heard a pleasurable moan coming from the other side of Estonia's door.

**A/N**

**Lies sometimes hold some truth to them. Poor England, he's going to feel awful in the next chapter. **

**Question I asked- What are France and America doing while this is going on?**

**Answer that from burgersANDscones (that gave me a bad mental image) - Well~ Isn't it obvious? France and America are having a naked dance sparkle unicorn party with England's unconscious body! **

**In my head France and America are seeing what's the smallest suitcase England's unconscious body can fit in. And he's going to wake up stuck in a suitcase. **

**Yeah, maybe that's only funny in my head. I probably shouldn't write that in. **

**Review Questions! **

**Should England wake up in a suitcase? **

**What's going to happen next? **

**Do I need to bump the rating up? (There isn't going to be any lemon. Sorry, if you wanted one) **


	32. Four Seconds

My jargon doesn't give me an expression to classify this emotion. And it doesn't matter anyway, it's not like any of these monsters can hear me. They're all monsters now, all of them, even the ones I used to classify as innocent.

Estonia, what the hell is wrong with you? You didn't even lock your door, you stupid wanker! If I wanted to do something disgusting like that I would have at least put a heavy duty Swish lock on my door.

Blimey, now I'm thinking of how I would get away with something like that. You corrupted my already corrupted thoughts, Estonia! I hope that's what you wanted, you dirty piece of disgustingness! I never want to hallucinate about you ever again!

You're not want I thought you were. I thought you were this nice, computer guy that could help me with any technology issue I had. Now, you're just some disgusting, nerdy, disgusting, vile, being. I never wanted to think of you like this.

Goodness, Estonia, I don't know what to think about you anymore. I want you to be the smart computer guy that knows everything about technology. I hate the new image you created for yourself. It almost puts you in the same bloody boat as Belarus.

And you, Belarus, don't think I'm on your side now. You weren't completely right. You dirty faced liar! I still won't forgive you for what you did to Lithuania! Never!

I don't care if you proved Estonia to be a nerdy pervert. I know that there's a reason behind this. Estonia might not be what you proved him to be. You're still the most horrible person in the world, even if you were half-right about something. I hope you never become one with Russia.

Wow, I never thought I would use that as an insult. Don't think I support you now Russia. I know you never wanted this intervention to happen, but it's still your damn fault it happened!

You're a coward that can't stand up to your evil little sister! You didn't want this intervention to happen, but you went with Belarus's wishes anyway! I didn't need to know what Estonia does with his free time.

I really, really, really, didn't need to know what Estonia does with his free time. I would like to go back to using my old classification of Estonia. I would like to still think of him as the smart person that's good with technology. But, now I can't. Now Estonia will forever be classified as-

"You have four seconds to justify this," Russia says, gesturing around the room, interpreting my thoughts.

Please, have a way to justify this. Please, let it all be smoke and mirrors. Please, justify this and explain that what I'm looking at isn't what I think I'm looking at.

Please, let this all be a misunderstanding. Please, don't make me think badly about you forever. I'm sorry that my thoughts already hate you. I know that you're too innocent for this.

"You're awfully quiet, dork," Belarus spits.

Belarus please just shut up, and stop trying to make your presence known. I don't care if you want to enjoy the moment. You don't even need to be here.

Hell, none of us need to be here. I don't want to be here. I didn't need to know what Estonia does in his free time. I really didn't need to know what Estonia does with his free time. Seriously, that image is going to be in my head for a while.

"Two seconds."

Russia is postponing this for as long as he can. It's been more than four seconds already. Russia just doesn't want to believe this. I don't want to believe this.

"I would love to hear your explanation for this." Belarus gives an evil laugh. "I would really love to hear it."

Repeating yourself just makes you seem like an idiot, Belarus. Stop trying to, look cool, and stop trying to enjoy the moment. This isn't your bloody moment!

"One second," Russia says taking out his pipe.

Where did he take that out from anyway? He's either part video game character or he just has the ability to take a weapon out of nowhere. Is a pipe even classified as a weapon?

Ugh, that's not important. I think my thoughts are on drugs or something. I keep wondering about so many unimportant things.

Goodness, I'm wondering why I wonder about unimportant things again. This really isn't the time for it.

"Estonia, I'll give you four more seconds. Just please have a reason to justify this," Russia says holding the pipe over Estonia's head.

"He already had more than four seconds!" Belarus shrieks as Russia lowers the pipe closer to Estonia's head.

"One." Russia lowered the pipe closer.

Please, just say something, Estonia. I don't want to believe this either. Please, have a good reason behind all of this.

"Two." The pipe got closer.

Don't die in silence, Estonia. Please don't die in silence. Every man, corrupted or not corrupted, deserves last words. Please use them to justify this and save your life.

"Three." The pipe was now touching his forehead.

"You're counting way to slow!"

Shut up, Belarus! I'm glad Russia is counting slowly. I don't want to see the result of this. I'm glad he's postponing the moment for as long as he can.

"Estonia, please don't make me do this."

Then don't! If you don't want to murder Estonia, then don't. It's that simple. Let's just all walk away and pretend that this never happened.

"Just do it already! It's been more than four stupid seconds!"

Give Russia time! Maybe he doesn't want to knock Estonia out. Maybe he wants to pretend that this never happened. And maybe he wishes that you were never born!

"Russia-"

"Four."

Russia didn't give Estonia the chance to say anything more than his name. He just knocked him out. I was wrong about Russia, he wanted to hurt Estonia. He just wanted to hear Estonia try to beg for his life first.

**A/N **

**Don't worry Estonia isn't dead. He's just knocked out. Y'all see in the next chapter. **

**Anyway, I'm glad that everybody is okay with England waking up in a suitcase. **

**Oh, and my lovely best editor ever finished her Lion King Hetalia Parody. It's called "****The Growth of Japan". Go read and review it! Tell her that Carmie sent ya. **


	33. Unconscious Body

Isn't watching Estonia getting knocked out enough? I think now would be a wonderful time to be thrown out of the hallucination and back into the real world. I already witnessed enough horror for one hallucination, so this is the perfect time to be kicked out of this hallucination.

It would definitely be a really great time to wake up back in the real world. I'm already disturbed; I seriously didn't need to know that Estonia had pictures, a purple boa, a freaking fetish, and disgusting nerdy need to combine all of them in the most repulsing matter possible.

Blimey, that repulsing combination of disgustingness is never going to leave my head. If Estonia survives this I'll never be able look at him the same way again.

Bollocks, why does everything have to be twisted now? How could one unfortunate freezer encounter lead to this? I wish there was a way to make this all not add up, but dammit there isn't.

There can't be. It all falls so bloody perfect together. If Ukraine never pressed her knockers against Estonia's innocence, then Estonia would have never-

"Normally, you bury the body," Belarus stats, interrupting my thoughts.

Is that all Estonia is now, an unconscious body? I don't like the sound of that.

"He's not done yet," Russia says picking up the body.

Oh goodness, now I'm thinking about it as just a body. Blimey, did I really just use the word "it" to refer to Estonia?

"Then bury the body," Belarus repeats.

"He's still breathing," Russia replies, carrying Estonia's body out of the room.

Belarus and I follow him outside. "That doesn't mean that you can't bury it."

I don't want to witness Estonia being buried alive. That's just evil! Why am I being forced to follow them?

Russia laughs. "There isn't any fun in that."

Fun? I don't want to find out what Russia considers fun. I just want to stop following them and be thrown back into the bloody real world.

"This 'fun' better not postpone our marriage."

Oh goodness, maybe Belarus's option of just burying Estonia alive is better. I could just pretend that his unconscious body is really a dead body. And that they're just burying the dead.

No, that wouldn't be hallucination worthy. These hallucinations like to freak me out in the vilest ways possible. If Russia has a better idea on what to do with the body, then dammit the hallucination is going to let him use it.

"It won't," Russia says after a pause.

What, he's actually agreeing to marry her? I hate them both so much right now! I don't want them to be happy and with each other. That's not fair! Russia needs to suffer with Belarus's marriage proposals, and Belarus needs to suffer with Russia's rejections.

Wait a second. Russia's answer was smarter and holds more meaning than I thought. If there isn't ever going to be a wedding, then there would be no need to postpone it.

"It won't?" Belarus repeats, after giving his answer some time to sink in.

I guess Belarus doesn't get it. He never said that he would marry her. Saying that whatever he's going to do with the body won't postpone the marriage, isn't saying that he will marry her.

"Yes."

I guess Russia is pausing to make sure that he's answers aren't agreeing to her stupid marriage proposal. It sure is a smart technique, and it sure is working wonders in keeping Belarus from getting angry.

"This is... This is... This is... Wonderful!"

Calm down stupid girl. He never said that he would marry you. Russia is just keeping his answers from making you mad. Dammit, why am I thinking about these monsters' love lives?

"Belarus, his head is bleeding," Russia says changing the subject.

Well, duh. You sort of smashed part of it inside with your pipe. Don't act so surprised that his head is starting to get blood on that precious scarf of yours.

"Would you like me to get a bandage for it?"

"No, that would be silly. Why would I give him the dignity of a bandage?" Russia laughs. "I would like you to get me an apron from the kitchen to keep his blood from staining my clothes."

That's just evil! I didn't think a bandage would give somebody some dignity, but dammit refusing to give him one sure makes him seem viler.

"Which one do you want?"

"The red one America got me." Russia laughs again. "America would be glad to know that I got some good use out of it."

Why did America give Russia an apron?

"Of course! That one would be perfect!" Belarus cheers and runs off to get the apron like some puppy ready to please its master.

Dammit, with Belarus gone I'm left in this bloody hallway with Russia. Now, would be a great time for this hallucination to kick me back into the real world.

"You know, Estonia, you surprised me," Russia says setting the body on decorative table in the hallway. "I never thought you had it in you."

Yeah, now would be a wonderful time to be thrown out of this hallucination. I really don't want to listen to Russia talk to an unconscious body.

"But, you didn't take me completely by surprise. I knew something was up between you and my sister." Russia smiles and takes Estonia's glasses off his face. "The way you looked at her a few nights ago sort of gave you away."

How did he look at her a few nights ago? And why did he just take his glasses off his face?

"But, nevertheless, you still had me slightly surprised." Russia laughs and examines Estonia's glasses. "I guess it was because I didn't want to believe it."

Why is Russia examining his glasses?

"Well, it's not like it was believable to begin with. If you weren't looking at her like that, then I would have just thought Belarus was making things up." Russia smiles and tries on Estonia's glasses. "Belarus isn't a liar. It's just that when she first told me what you really were, it sounded so unbelievable."

Russia sure looks weird wearing glasses. I want him to take them off. They don't look right on him.

"Your vision really is dreadful." Russia laughs, and takes the glasses off. "I couldn't see anything clearly wearing your glasses. It's funny because I used to think that you just wore glasses for style."

Come on hallucination come to an end. I don't care if I wake up with my face covered in French food, I just want out of here. I don't want to listen to this. And I seriously don't want to find out what's going to happen when Belarus gets back.

"Would you like to see clearly in your final moments of being alive? Or would you prefer to have it all be a blur?"

I don't know what would be a better option.

Russia laughs and puts Estonia's glasses back on his face. "Like I would let you pick. Believe me seeing everything would be much more horrifying."

I want out of here now. I don't want to know what's going to happen next. I really, really, don't want to know what Russia considers a fun way to kill somebody.

"You have such a cute face. It's a shame that it can't be ugly."

Did he really just call Estonia's face cute?

"Big brother, I got the apron you wanted!" Belarus cheers joining us in the hallway.

Russia takes the apron from Belarus. "Wonderful."

Once Russia put the apron on I could tell why America got it for him.

**A/N **

**Milestone news peeps! This story has gotten a fanart! The link is on my profile. Special thanks, to Super Sister for making it for me. Seriously, it's amazing. I'm still freaking out about getting a fanart. **

**I got one review question for y'all today. **

**When am I going to get my next fanart and who is going to make it? **

**Hehehe just kidding, if I got another fanart I would probably die of excitement. I'm really just want to know, what Russia's apron look like? **


	34. Apron and Bumblebee

The "Places to NUKE!" apron was perfectly fitting for the situation right now. I really want to shoot Russia in one of the targets drawn on it. It would be very pleasing to shot him in the target labeled "300 points" that was drawn to be over his stomach, or the target labeled "250 points" that was drawn on his heart.

But the target I had my eye on was the one for "1,000 points" that was drawn over his crotch. Russia deserves to be shot in the crotch right now. No, Russia deserves worse than that.

Something worse that involves bumblebees...

Goodness, what the hell is my mind doing? I was just thinking about torturing Russia with bees. I was letting myself think about torturing another person, and I found those thoughts pleasant! What the hell is wrong with me?

Thinking of torture and finding it pleasurable makes me just as much of a monster as they are. I can't be one of them. I don't want to be one of them. Under no circumstances is torture acceptable.

But now could be an exception. Russia deserves to have his mouth hollowed out, by removing the teeth and tongue, and made into a beehive. Russia deserves to have a beehive in his mouth for the rest of his life.

"Belarus?" Russia asks interrupting my pleasant thoughts of torture. "Is that beehive still in that one tree?"

How dare you steal my torture idea! That's my torture fantasy! You can't use it before I use it on you! That's just being a jerk!

"I think so," Belarus states. "I'm not exactly sure. I haven't gone by the tree recently."

Wait a second. How is that I was thinking of torture involving bees and Russia suddenly decides that it would be a good idea to kill Estonia with bees? Are my thoughts somehow linked with the actions of the people in my hallucinations?

No, that's crazy. If my thoughts had some sort of control over everybody, Prussia would have dropped dead instead of invading my mouth with his tongue.

"We're going to need some bees," Russia says stroking Estonia's hair.

Belarus frowns. "Big brother, you'll probably pick up his horrible obsession by stroking his hair like that."

A person can't pick up an obsession by stroking a person's hair. But, I agree with what Belarus is really saying. Russia stroking Estonia's hair is just seductive and creepy. And things don't need to get any creepier.

"Well, maybe only one bee." Russia moves his hand away and smiles. "The bumblebee is just the cherry on top of the sundae."

Cherry on top of the sundae? That's a weird expression to hear Russia say.

"May I ask what you're planning?"

Russia smiles again. "Don't worry, you'll find it enjoyable."

"I find everything you do and everything about you enjoyable." Belarus laughs. "Do I get to take part in this?"

"No." Russia picks up Estonia's nearly lifeless body. "I want this to be just between me and Estonia."

"Oh." Belarus pauses for a second as if to decide if she agrees with what Russia says or not. "Do you need me for anything else?"

"I need a bumblebee."

"Want me to get you one?"

"That would bee helpful." Russia laughs. "Do you get my joke?"

Belarus fake laughs. "Yes, big brother it was really funny."

She's a liar. Puns are the lowest form of comedy. And this is coming from the guy that takes pride in having Shakespeare.

Belarus is being like some sort of stupid... I don't know. The way she's fake laughing to make Russia happy is just stupid. She's way too eager to please him.

"Okay, let's get back to what's important. Estonia is going to wake up soon," Russia says as the sounds of life start returning back to the nation in his arms.

"Would you like me to knock him back out?"

"No." Russia smiles. "I'm sort of excited for the big moment when he wakes up."

"Oh?"

"Now would be a great time for you to leave, and come back with that bumblebee."

"Of course." Belarus leaves.

Russia smiles and rocks Estonia's body back in forth in his arms. "You're so cute when you're nearly lifeless."

That's disturbing. Actually everything right now is disturbing. Why the hell does Russia need a bumblebee? Seriously, that's just random and doesn't make any sense.

"I really can't wait till you're fully awake. It should be any second now."

I want out of here now. Please, let this hallucination end before Estonia wakes up. I don't want to see what Russia is planning that involves a bumblebee. I really don't want to know.

Why does he only need one bumblebee anyway? A bee dies after stinging somebody once. Why would Russia only want one bee now?

Russia frowns. "I thought you would have at least woken up by now, if not sooner."

Seriously, Russia, you're going to be that impatient? Only a few seconds have passed. Did you expect his eyes to pop open right after you said, "It should be any second now"? That's just stupid.

"Maybe that knot is really big on your head."

Oh, I get it! Estonia really is awake, but he's pretending to still be asleep. That's really smart. I hope he keeps doing it. I really don't want to know what happens when he wakes up.

"No, that can't be it." Russia sighs. "I really didn't hit you that hard."

Don't figure it out Russia! Just keeping thinking he's still unconscious. I don't want to know what you'll do when you know that he's conscious.

Russia laughs. "I guess you're just really weak. A stronger nation would have woken up by now."

Good Russia. Just keep thinking he's unconscious.

"But that still doesn't add up with the fact that you're breathing like normal."

Go back to not coming close to figuring it out. I don't want you to know that Estonia is really conscious. I don't want to see what you would do if you knew that.

"You really are the smart one." Russia drops Estonia.

In the second before Estonia hits the ground his eyes open. And that second was all Russia needed to conclude the fact that Estonia was pretending to be unconscious.

**A/N**

**Well, I think this was a bad way to end this chapter. But, whatever I'm too lazy to write more. **

**Anyway, I got some depressing news. Well, more depressing for you than me. I'm giving up fanfiction for Lent. So, from Wednesday the 22nd to Friday the 6****th**** of April I won't be updating or posting anything. I'm really sorry about this, but I'll try to write a lot of things before Lent starts. **

**If ya have me on Author Alert expect lots of spam on Fat Tuesday. **

**E/N **

**HI! You all remember me, right? I'd hope so…because I've only been editing this story since it began. Carmie doesn't need me to edit…I think she just likes knowing that the story is being approved of. **

**Anyway! Back to the point! Carmie is giving up fanfiction for lent! **_**I **_**however am not catholic. And I'm giving up nothing for Lent. So for all of you who need your Hetalia fix, go ahead and read some of my stories. I try to update at least one story once a day. I've recently finished a Lion King parody called The Growth of Japan. I'm working on the Lion King 2 and Macbeth. And I write one shots! **

**So you're welcomed to check out my story (or not) at your leisure. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a good day. **

**-KaoruTheRandomBookworm**


	35. Confession

Russia crouches down next to Estonia's body. "Don't play dumb with me."

Estonia just keeps his eyes closed. Please, just keep your eyes closed and your mouth closed, Estonia. Make him think that he just imagined the one-second your eyes opened.

"I know you're awake," Russia says standing back up. "You can't act like this forever."

Yes, you can! Estonia, please, just keep acting like you're unconscious! If you do it well enough Russia might start to believe you and leave you alone.

Russia gives an evil grin, and steps on Estonia's hand. "I really didn't want to step on your pretty hand, but you gave me no choice."

Liar! You didn't have to step on his hand! Estonia, please, don't wince in pain. If you make any sort of noise, Russia will kill you. Be strong, Estonia. Be strong.

Estonia's face turns redder. I can tell that he's holding back screaming. Russia keeps pressing his foot down harder on his hand.

I feel sorry for Estonia. I really don't want Russia to hear him in pain. If Russia hears him in pain, he will know that Estonia really isn't knocked out. And he will harm in some creative way that involves a freaking bumblebee.

"You're quite the actor," Russia says laughing.

I hate the fact that he's laughing. I want him to die. Estonia doesn't deserve this. Even if he really is a...

No, I won't think about him like that. It might be his final hours or final seconds. Everybody is a good man once they become a dead man. And Estonia is close to becoming that dead man.

Just keep quite, Estonia, and you might not become a dead man. Just keep quite. I know Russia is breaking your hand with his foot, but please just try to keep quite.

Russia pulls his foot away and frowns. "You really surprise me, Estonia."

Good, keep your filthy foot away from him. I don't want you stepping on anything else. I think you might have already broken Estonia's right hand.

"Maybe you were left handed." Russia steps on Estonia's other hand. "You did prove to be quite handy with your left hand."

Don't remind me! I'm trying to forget what Estonia really is, and you're just not letting me. Take a bus to hell, Russia. Take a bus that lost its air-conditioning and plays "Friday" nonstop on the radio. You deserve it!

Russia frowns again and presses his foot down harder on Estonia's left hand. "I'll stop if you stop playing this stupid game with me."

This isn't a game! Playing dead like an opossum is a survival strategy that keeps you alive when some blockhead is trying to kill you. Stop being that bloody blockhead, Russia!

Russia moves his foot away from Estonia's hand. "This game is only hurting you. There are plenty of other places I could step on."

Estonia sits up when he hears that. He sort of struggles because both of his hands are broken. He doesn't say anything. He just keeps his face hard to hold back all the pain he should be screaming.

Bad, Estonia, bad. You were supposed to pretend to be knocked out. You just ruined it. Russia could have been all talk. He might have not stepped on those other places.

Now, I'm lying to myself. Russia would love to step all over Estonia. He's just sick and twisted like that.

"Talk," Russia commands.

Estonia just stays silent. I don't think silence is going to help him now. What could he possibly say to make things go back to the way they were?

Russia crouches down next to Estonia. "You really aren't making this easy on yourself," he says. "If I was in your position I would try to explain myself."

Like you would ever end up in Estonia's position! You're the one that put him in this position, dumbass. You just need to die.

"Please, Estonia, just try to tell me," Russia pleas. "Whatever you say, I won't use it against you."

Well, duh, even if he gave some believable explanation you would still kill him. You already decided that you were going to kill him. There is nothing Estonia can say to save his ass now.

Estonia sighs. "You're going to kill me anyway."

That's what I just said! You don't have to explain yourself! I don't want to hear it, and you're going to die anyway.

"We'll see about that," Russia says laughing.

Liar. You wanted to kill him the second Belarus told you what he really was. I know this even though I wasn't there for that part. I know that all you want to do is kill Estonia.

"You don't have to give me false hope," Estonia says with a dead voice. "I know my life is about to come to an end."

"You're very optimistic," Russia stats, laughing. "It will really please me if you explained yourself."

Estonia sighs. "It won't change the outcome."

"You're smart." Russia gives a small laugh. "But, will you please amuse me? I would like to hear everything before this comes to a close. It might make this easier for both of us."

Please, don't talk! I don't want to hear it. Russia is going to kill you either way. And I don't want to hear the reason why. It won't be pretty, whatever it is.

"Alright," Estonia says after a small pause. "But, please, don't say anything until after I'm done with my story."

Russia smiles and sits down next to Estonia. "You better not leave anything out."

Shit, I'm actually going to hear this story. I don't want to. I honestly don't want to.

"We don't need to wait for Belarus," Estonia mentions frowning. "She already knows. The way she found out sickens me."

Found out like what? God, now I'm starting to get curious. I really don't want to know. I don't need to hear this.

"Ukraine and I are married."

Huh?

Russia frowns. "What?"

"It's not a country alliance or anything," Estonia justifies. "It's more of a personal marriage for personal reasons."

Russia darkens. "Personal reasons?"

"I needed there to be a ring. It would have been wrong if there wasn't one."

I'm confused. Where is this ring? Did we intrude on Estonia watching a videotape of...

No, that's disgusting. That's really disgusting. He may be into electronics, but I don't think he would do something like that.

"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you," Estonia apologizes. "Ukraine was afraid that you would reject us getting married. She needed me, and I needed there to be a ring."

"You married my sister behind my back." Russia's voice is as cold as ice.

"I'm really sorry. I wanted to ask your permission, but Ukraine assured me that you would say no. She was tired of waiting and needed me."

Get me out of here now! I don't care if this is sort of justified. I really don't want to hear any of this. I want out now, before things start to get really ugly.

"She needed you?" Russia asks. His voice sounds a little sad.

"Waiting was killing her. She was depressed and wasn't eating. She kept asking for me, and I kept telling her that I would need to marry her. She asked why I didn't, and I said it was because I wasn't ready."

"This doesn't sound like my sister."

Estonia sighs. "She acts sadder when she's not with you. She didn't want to make you angry and neither did I. That's why we agreed to having this behind your back. She doesn't want you to be mad at her. She already thinks that you're furious with her."

"I can't be mad at her." Russia pauses and frowns. "And I thought you sad that you weren't ready."

"I wasn't," Estonia confirms. "But I love your sister."

"If you love her, then why did you videotape the first time?" Russia asks. "She wouldn't have wanted that."

Estonia sighs. "I don't think she would have."

This is disgusting. I don't want to hear any of this. I've heard too much all ready. And I don't want to hear any more.

"You violated my sister."

"I deserve death."

Don't say that! You being dead will just cause more problems. I don't think Ukraine will want you dead. If she wanted you in that disgusting way so badly then she wouldn't want you dead.

"If what you say is true then Ukraine would be very sad if I killed you," Russia says sighing. "But, if what you say isn't true, then you're better off dead."

"I told you the truth."

"Show me the ring then."

Estonia sighs and his face turns red. "I don't have it."

Shit. This isn't good. This is terrible.

"Then you're a liar."

Estonia stays quite. He knows better than to argue with Russia. I just wish that this would end soon.

Not an end where Estonia dies. An end where I get out of here before Estonia dies. I don't want to know what happens next.

**A/N**

**Sorry, that I didn't kill Estonia off yet. It's too obvious that he's going to die. I'm not going to bother making you think he isn't. **

**This might be the last update before Lent starts. Sorry, about that. Oh, if you guys read any good fics during Lent, recommend it to me. I might want to read it. I would prefer if the story were complete. **

**Any words of wisdom, editor? **

**E/N**

**I hate that you're putting off murdering Estonia. If you're going to crush my hopes and dreams just do it already! **

**That is all. **

**Oh, except. Carm will be starting Lent soon so you should turn to me for your Hetalia needs! :D I have a lot of one shot ideas, plus a finished Lion King parody! Yeah. I rule. **

**A/N **

**Charming editor I got eh? But, seriously, check out her stories. **


	36. Barrel Down The Hill

Since now, I've always believed that with enough alcohol I could wipe any memory out of my mind. Yes, sounds completely rubbish and ridiculous. But, until now I've always believed that making ever drop of a bottle disappear would make my less pleasant memories disappear with it.

This gruesomely, repulsing, nauseating moment has just made me realize that my theory was all just a justification to become an alcoholic. I can't drink this one to the possibility that I might have just imagined this one away. It's just to disgusting for that. I don't think an amount of alcohol that could fill a tub larger than the Pacific Ocean could even erase this memory.

Why did I just call it a memory? A memory is for something that is over. A memory is what you call an event that's finished and you're just recalling. This isn't a memory. This isn't over yet.

"Big brother, the bumblebee is missing," Belarus says confirming my thoughts of it not being a memory yet. "Do you need me to get another bumblebee?"

Russia frowns and opens Estonia's mouth. "No, he doesn't need a another one. He swallowed it. He probably swallowed it a few rolls ago." He closes Estonia's mouth. "You know a bee still has the ability to sting in death?"

"No, big brother, I didn't know that," Belarus says as Russia closes the lid of the barrel.

Seriously, Belarus, you didn't know that? I think you're lying. Even America knows that, and America knew that before Wikipedia. In fact, I'm the one that told him that. He liked being barefoot as a child a lot.

Not important at the moment. The point is Belarus is lying to impressive Russia. Is she getting this personality from Disney Channel sitcoms or something? Seriously, it's just stupid and not even cute.

"Well, you learn something new everyday," Russia says turning to face Belarus. "Do you have one of your knifes on you?"

Belarus smiles and pulls out a surprising number of knives that where hidden in her sleeves. "I also have three more concealed in my stockings," she says as she pulls even more knives out from her sleeves.

Where in your stockings? Crap, why am I wondering something perverted like this?

"I only needed one knife," Russia stats picking up one of the many knives on the ground. "It's a shame that his tongue isn't able to produce sound any more."

"Yes, it's a real shame that he bite his own tongue off. I did enjoy his screams in the very first roll." Belarus smiles and picks up her rejected knifes off the ground. "What's my knife for?"

Russia grins. "I was thinking of adding something sharp to the barrel to speed up the process." He stabs the barrel with the knife he chosen from the ground. There is no scream, because Estonia isn't able to scream anymore.

I really don't want to think about where that knife hit Estonia. I'm glad that I can't see inside the barrel. But, even though I can't see inside the barrel my imagination is racing. In my head I'm picturing the worse, and sadly I'm afraid that that's not even close to what's even in the barrel.

"May I push the barrel down the hill for this roll?" Belarus asks as Russia positions the barrel to roll down the hill again.

Please, don't push him down the hill again. The first time I heard his screaming as he went down the hill. When he got to the bottom they opened to lid to look at him. His face and body was all scared up with cuts from the wood of the barrel, and his glasses were broken. Belarus poured vinegar on him. Its horrible to think of, and that was just the first roll.

After the first roll, Russia carried the barrel back up the hill, and allowed Belarus to add the bumblebee. They pushed the barrel down the hill again. Estonia didn't scream during this roll down. He wasn't able to. I don't want to think about it, but he somehow bit off his own tongue off.

I don't know if he bit it off in the first part of the roll by accident, or if he purposely bit it off to keep himself from screaming. They loved his screaming, and he was very aware of it. He might have injured himself to take away from their enjoyment.

Goodness, everybody really is mad. Russia and Belarus find pleasure in torturing Estonia till he dies. And Estonia has gotten insane enough to bite off his own tongue. And I'm stupid enough to not just close my eyes or try to find a way out of this.

"Of course," Russia answers Belarus smiling after a bit of a pause. "I pushed him down for the last roll."

Bloody, Russia. Why did you have to smile when you did it? That smile made you seem less humane to me. I used to consider you humane, but with a small sprinkle of creepy. Now I've rewritten that view to just insane with a small sprinkle of nothing.

"Roll number seven," Belarus stats proudly before kicking the barrel down. "You think this will be his final role?" she asks as the barrel rolls down the hill.

"I certainly hope so," Russia says watching the barrel go down. "The knife I added should be stabbing him right now." He smiles and pauses. "He really surprised me."

Belarus raises an eyebrow, and the barrel makes it too the bottom of the hill. "Oh?"

"Yes, I thought he would have kicked the bucket in the first role." Russia laughs. "Who would have thought that little Estonia would have made it through six rolls? Maybe even seven, if he survives this one."

I hate to say it, but I actually wish that Estonia had died in the first role. If he had died already he wouldn't be experiencing any of this extreme pain. Hopefully, this role will knock him out for good. He doesn't deserve this cruel and unusual punishment.

Belarus giggles like some sort of demented schoolgirl. "I most certainly didn't think so." She and Russia start walking down the hill. "I thought he would have been a bit weaker. And not have a pulse when we checked for that in between some rolls."

I really wish that he had been a bit weaker. If he had died on the first roll, then none of this would be happening. It would be over, and most likely I would be booted right out of this horrible hallucination.

"Well, he's surprised me all day," Russia stats as they walk down the hill. "I never would have guessed that he could seduce our sister." He laughs then smiles after a short pause. "Actually, I never would have guessed that he could seduce anybody."

He didn't seduce her! You bloody git! You heard his confession just like me! He didn't lie, and he doesn't deserve having this horrible way to die.

"Well, maybe he found a website with a article that taught him." Belarus claps her hands. "Something with a title like 'How dorks put down their joystick to use another joystick'!"

Belarus that's disgusting. I can't believe that Estonia might be dead, or he might just be bleeding his eyes out, and you're just making fun of him. Is there any level of monster that you can't reach?

I'm afraid that there isn't. I'm glad that this is all going to be over soon. Sadly, this time I know why I'm thinking it will all be over.

That last roll was Estonia's last few moments alive. He's dead now. He hit the knife in the splintery barrel. It got him right in the right place, and he's dead.

I just know it. I have a strange feeling, and the mood feels darker, like the calm after the storm. That last roll killed him, and I don't really need to follow Belarus and Russia down the hill again.

But, like all the other rolls, I follow them. I don't believe that I'm following them by choice. But, at the same time I'm not getting the magical like push that forces me to follow them. I think I'm just following them for the same reason a person watches a horror movie past the opening credits.

I have to. I feel like I have to follow them. I know that I'm not going to be happy with what I find. Death should never be looked at in a joking matter.

Finally, we make it to the bottom of the hill. Russia plops the barrel back up. And Belarus takes the lid off. With the lid off she puts her hands to his terribly demolished face.

She pulls her hands away and frowns. This makes me smile. They can't play with their toy anymore.

"No pulse," Belarus stats moving her hands away. "You were right, big brother, the knife did finish this."

Russia smiles as Belarus hands him the lid of the barrel. "I'm glad that he died in his own coffin. We'll dig him a grave later." He places the lid back on the barrel. "Right, now I'm in the mood for some food."

Seriously, you just killed a guy, and you're making a stupid rhyme like that?

Belarus smiles. "That would just be lovely, big brother."

Heartless creatures. Don't you two feel any guilt? I never thought of you guys in this kind of negative light.

No, it can't be a negative light. Light is good. Both of you are completely evil. You're just in the negative. There's no light in any of this.

How can you guys just walk away like that? You just killed a guy, and know you're skipping off to lunch! That's completely insane!

Wait a second, why am I not following them this time? I don't know. Maybe I don't feel obligated to follow them anymore...

Shit, what the hell is my hand doing? I don't want to open the barrel. I know Estonia's dead. I don't need to see his lifeless face again.

How the hell did I lose control of my arm? Seriously, that's not natural. Wait, I didn't open the lid.

What is this paper thing? Why was it invisible on the barrel? I don't know.

I bring it closer to my face, and words become noticeable. How the hell is this a paper addressed to me? And how was it invisible on the barrel?

Okay, the fact that it was invisible on the barrel isn't important. The fact that it's addressed to me is. Why did hell is it addressed to me?

Ugh, whatever, I need to stop asking stupid questions. I need to just read this stupid paper.

"Dear the nosy Englishman," I read out loud.

Well, that's rude. I don't address my letters like that. Whoever wrote this is obviously a big jerk. Why am I reading this letter out loud anyway?

"You need to pick a world already. Sightseeing might be a thing in your world. But this isn't your world, genius. Pick a damn-"

I get consumed with darkness before I can finish reading my letter.

**A/N**

**Well, here's the chapter I didn't want to write.**

**I find it sort of amusing. In this hallucination England wants out of immediately, but doesn't want to leave yet when he starts going back into the darkness. The letter came at a bad time, eh? **

**Anyway, I'm back from my long break off. I would love to go into detail of all the fun things I did, but I don't want to make the author note bigger than the story. So, if ya want to know about my break feel free to ask me. **

**Oh, and I wrote this one without Des. I didn't want to bother her, since she's sick. So, please point out any mistakes grammar wise. **


	37. Stan the Man

I have a very amusing idea in my mind right now. I guess now isn't the best time to be getting humorous ideas, considering the fact that I just witnessed a tragic death. But, all in all, this idea just came to me, and this making me smile like some sort of...

Ugh! Coming up with similes is hard. Let's just say that it's making me smile like France.

Never mind, that's nauseating. I'm going to get back to my entertaining idea before I scare myself with another comparison between myself and frog face.

So, you know how darkness seems to be a recurring theme in my life lately? Like every hallucination I've been kicked out of lately had me stand in some darkness for an unnecessary long about of time? And a few of my hallucinations started with me sitting in darkness for an unnecessary long amount of time?

Well, in my head right now I'm thinking that everybody has an illustrator. And that illustrator is required to draw and color all the backgrounds of everything we will see in our lives.

Since darkness is a recurring theme in my life, I'm thinking that my illustrator just got lazy and quit. Like let's say that my illustrator is a bald dude named Stan. Why the name Stan? Well, Stan's the man.

Goodness, my brain gets a little stupid when I let it think on its own. Seriously, Stan's the man? That's just stupid. Where have I heard that one before?

Back to my made up Stan story, okay so Stan's sitting at his illustrator desk. He's got a coffee next to him, because he's American and doesn't drink tea. Well, Stan's drinking coffee and working hard on making a lovely mountain scene that will be a lovely background in my life one day. Like the type of background I would want if I every got married to...

What the hell am I thinking about now? Anyway, back to Stan the man.

Crap. Did I really just think that? Seriously, my brain shouldn't be allowed to think on its own. It likes to create fan pairings annoying girls would love to hear details about.

And I need to get back to Stan before I get a disturbing mental image. I get those some times. They're the worse when I get them in the shower, 'cause that's when I'm naked.

Shit, I'm being stupid and letting my brain think on its own again. I need to finish my Stan theory before I forget it.

So, Stan's sitting at his desk with his coffee and work utensils. He's about to start coloring his mountain background, but his fat American arm knocks over his coffee onto his work.

"Screw this shit!" screams Stan in rage after he knocks over his drink onto his masterpiece. "I just like totally ruined my drawing with my stupid fat American arm!"

Now my life background illustrator, Stan, has an assistant. I'm not going to give her a name, because I got a little wacky when I gave Stan a name. Why does Stan have to rhyme with man?

Whatever, back to my made up Stan story.

"What's wrong?" says Mrs. Stan's assistant lady as she enters Stan's office place. "I heard you scream a profanity that shouldn't be used in the workplace."

Stan smiles and looks at Mrs. Stan's assistant lady. "You know what? Mrs. Stan's assistant lady, I think I was never meant to be a illustrator."

Mrs. Stan's assistant lady looks at Stan confused. "What ever do you mean, Stan?" she asks alarmed. "Nobody on earth can draw life backgrounds like you."

Stan chuckles, because he's American and has to laugh for no reason a lot. "Yes, but I'm American. And that means that I can't do anything but chew bubblegum and kick ass-"

Mrs. Stan's assistant lady cuts him off. "Are you telling me that you're going to quit being a life background illustrator?"

"Hit the nail right on the head, toots." He chuckles. "Want to make-out?"

Mrs. Stan's assistant lady frowns in disappointment, and ignores the question. "But, what about the backgrounds you didn't finish?"

Stan laughs. "Ah, hell with them. The loser, I'm illustrating the life of, probably isn't going to live that long-"

"But, Stan, you're illustrating backgrounds of the life on England!" Mrs. Stan's assistant lady cries. "You can't just quit illustrating the life backgrounds of a country!"

"England's a country?" Stan's eyes go wide and he turns to the map of the United States over his desk. "I don't see it on this map."

Mrs. Stan's assistant lady sighs. She's clearly aware that Stan is an idiot. "You really need to get back to work."

"No, I don't. I quit being a illustrator a few seconds ago." Stan stands up from his desk and grabs a box from nowhere to shove all his stupid things in. "Now, I'm going to use my life for better things!"

Mrs. Stan assistant lady frowns. "Can you at least finish illustrating your backgrounds before-"

Stan cuts her off. "Hell no! I said screw this shit, and when I say that I literally mean screw this shit!" He starts shoving all the things from his desk into his box.

"Sir, you just misused the word literally," Mrs. Stan assistant lady states. "Oh, and sir that phone is company property."

Stan laughs and throws the phone, computer, and everything else that's clearly company property into his box. "Whatever, I'm out of here. My life now will be dedicated to competitive eating!"

"That's insane!"

"What to join me, toots?" Stan asks once the box is over filling with company property.

"Sure!" happily says Mrs. Stan's assistant lady. "I'm American too, so I too love eating large qualities of food!"

And with that Stan, and Mrs. Stan's assistant lady, leave the building taking company property with them. They abandon their job of making sure all my life backgrounds are complete to become competitive eaters.

So, yeah, that's my insanely stupid idea that just came to me about why I keep experiencing all this crazy black backgrounds. I feel sort of embarrassed about it, but when you're stuck in a bunch of unnecessary darkness you're mind has time to think of stupid things like that.

I probably shouldn't be thinking of things like that. But, in my defense it's just a coping method. I did sort of witness a disturbing death, and did sort of get cut off from reading some answers. So, I guess it could be considered natural that my mind is making up crap like that to help cope.

Yes, I know I should be using my darkness to think about that very rude letter. But, the thing is, its just another question. I'm tired of questions I just want answers.

So, my new plan is to wait for these questions to answer themselves. Just like I'm going to wait for this darkness to make it self disappear. All will be revealed in time.

Hell, maybe I'll still be holding that letter when I'm back in my world. Or whatever that rude letter called it. That would be a major benefit.

Sadly, I don't feel like I'm holding anything. It's too dark to tell at the moment. Stupid Stan not finishing his background job.

And there I go making myself smile with my Stan theory again. I really should have a better coping method. Whatever, darkness is turning my brain to mush.

I hope this darkness ends soon. Darkness isn't fun. You can't see anything in it. And that just sucks.

No, I'm not getting impatient in waiting for this darkness to end. My new plan is to be patient and wait for all the answers to reveal themselves.

Patience means you have to wait. Even if the wait is long.

Hurray! A light is appearing. I guess the wait really wasn't that long.

**A/N **

**I guess England really should be thinking of the letter, but I didn't want him to think about it. I wanted him to try to find a way to calm himself down. So, I made up Stan the man. **

**I guess I got a little too carried away with it. But, the last chapter was long and dark. So, this one wasn't long and dark. Yeah, I'm not very good at balancing moods. **


	38. Stuck In A Suitcase

"Dude, France you're doing it wrong!" America's voice calls from somewhere.

"I beating you in this game," France's voice responds. "Maybe you're doing it wrong."

Okay, cool I'm able to hear things again. That means it wouldn't be long until I'm able to see the world around me again. Yay, that's great news.

"Nope you're most certainly doing it wrong," America's voice says. "If you were doing it right you wouldn't be winning."

I wish I could see what those two were up to. I would love for this darkness to be over for I could watch France whip America's butt at whatever game they're playing.

Wait. Am I actually routing for frog face?

"I win again!" France cheers from wherever he and America are playing whatever game they're playing.

Nah, I'm not routing for frog face to win. I'm just hoping to see America fail at something for once in his life. Even if that does mean France beating him.

Wow, I'm a terrible parent. I raised that little booger of America, and now I'm hoping that I get to watch him fail miserably at something.

America makes some sort of strange noise of disgust. "Bro, you're totally cheating or something."

"Am not. You're just really bad at playing Just Dance 4 with the television turned to mute."

Seriously, that's what those two idiots are playing? I thought it would be a poker or something. I really don't see America and France playing a dancing game together.

Damn, now I really want this stupid darkness to be over. I would love to watch those two dance around like some pretty girls. Actually those two probably wouldn't make very pretty girls.

Oh gross. Now I'm picturing those two as girls. France really does make a hairy female. Gross.

"Okay, I get to pick the next song!" America's voice exclaims. "Oh, and this time we're going to turn the volume back up!"

"You picked the last song," France's voice whines. "And we can't turn the volume up."

"Why?"

"We can't wake England," France answers. "He gets really whiny if you wake him."

I do not! You get really whiny when you get woken up, France. I'm not the whiny one! You're the whiny one!

Crap, now I'm whinnying. France, you made me whine! Well, you made me whine in my head.

Ugh, I've been spending way too much time thinking in my head. This stupid prissy darkness needs to end already. I need to have a normal conversation with an actual person before I go completely insane.

America makes some sort of puff noise. "England's been sleeping for a really long time. Maybe we should wake him."

"Nah, I say give the boy his beauty sleep. Maybe if he had more sleep his eyebrows wouldn't be so thick."

"That doesn't make any sense."

I agree with America on this one. Wow, I'm actually agreeing with America. I really am going insane.

"It does if you think about it."

America makes some noises. Its like he's moving somewhere. "I'm going to get England out of that suitcase we stuck him in."

What? Seriously, what? I'm in a suitcase? A suitcase? How the hell did that happen?

"I was really wishing that we would get to see England's reaction when he realized he was stuck in a suitcase."

"Me too," America admits. "But I don't want my mommy to suffocate."

My mommy? Since when am I your mommy, America?

"Daddy thinks it's a good idea to leave mommy in a suitcase."

Daddy? Since when is France the daddy? Since when are we parents together?

Ugh, why are those two trying to make me think off topic? I should be spending my thoughts wondering why the hell I'm trapped in a suitcase.

Seriously, why the hell am I trapped in a suitcase? What the hell did those two do to my knocked out body?

"Gross. I don't want you to be my dad," America's voice says after a pause or two.

Yeah! You tell him America!

"But your okay with England being your mom?"

"Yeah, 'cause the bro is already pretty much my mom," America answers.

What? How? Since when am I pretty much your mom?

"How?"

I'm wondering the exact same thing, France.

"Well, England is always worrying about me and stuff-"

If you weren't so stupid I wouldn't have to worry about you!

"-isn't that what a mom does?"

Shit. I really am America's mom.

France's voice gives that famous laugh. "I guess you're right there. Can I be your daddy?"

You better say "no" to this America.

"Nah. I already got a madre worrying about me. See I used Spanish. Madre means mom in Spanish."

"I know."

"Anywho, since I already got a mom to worry about me I don't need a dad worrying about me too."

Yeah, you tell him America! For once I'm actually proud of you.

And now my thoughts are wicked distracted again. I really should be wondering why I'm stuck in a suitcase. Or how I can get out of this stupid suitcase.

If I'm stuck in a stupid suitcase then why don't I feel like my body is pressed in some sort of crazy shape. Maybe I'm stuck in a really big suitcase, and I'm standing up.

I don't feel like I'm standing up. In fact I don't feel like my body is doing anything. It sort of just feels like I'm just sort of floating around in some sort of crazy atmosphere. Is that even possible?

Wow. I've gone through a number of crazy things today, and now I'm wondering if its possible for me to be bent in a strange shape and not feel it. What is wrong with me? If all the other impossible things happened already, then it would be easy for this impossible thing to happen.

"Hey, France, do you want to come watch England's reaction when we take him out of the little suitcase?"

Wait little suitcase? I thought I was standing. Wow, my legs are going to hurt when I'm able to feel things again.

France gives his famous laugh again. "Of course."

Jerk. Of course he would want to see me in pain. I bet I'm in some sort of weird position with my legs going around my neck.

Oh gross. I bet France enjoyed separating my legs to put them around my neck. That pervert.

I hear a noise of a zipper, and the next thing I know a bunch of light is shinning in my face.

"Dude, his eyes are open," America says. "I thought he was going to be asleep."

"Maybe he sleeps with his eyes open-"

I cut France off. "You wankers! Why did you stick me in a suitcase?"

**A/N**

**Yeah, it's been a long time since I've updated. College, clubs, and flat out being lazy have kept me busy. I have a big collection of stories on my alert list that I need to read and review the updates of. I have no idea when I'll get to them. **

**Sorry for keeping y'all waiting. I don't think I deserve your review since I made you wait for a ridiculously long time. **

**But I still want your review! Please review and tell me whatever grammar/spelling mistake you noticed. **


	39. Explanation For The Suitcase

I'm sitting… Well, actually lying down on the sofa. Since I'm not quite capable of sitting up straight yet. Damn, my worthlessness.

Anyway, I'm glaring a whole new level of the death glare at France and America. Actually, I'm just glaring at America since France is sitting down in a spot I can't actually turn my head too. I'm still not able to move my whole body yet.

I'm just saying that I'm glaring at both of them, because I'm mad at both of those wankers. Believe me if I could glare at them at the same time I would. I just can't because only my head is moveable right now, and America is the only one sitting in a location that doesn't hurt my neck so much.

Damn, why can't I just move my whole body like a normal person? If I could do that I could lecture America and France in a far more effective way. Guess I'm going to have to deal with getting anger in my limited condition.

"Explain to me again, why you thought it would be a good idea to place my unconscious body inside a suitcase?"

America gives an awkward laugh. "Hey, it wasn't just my idea. France totally was down with that plan."

France laughs in his creepy way. "Its true. I was happy to try anything that allowed me to bend your body in unusual shapes."

Gross.

"It disturbers me that doesn't surprise me," I state. "How the hell did you two even come up with this idea?"

America shrugs his shoulders. "We were bored."

"Putting somebody who is unconscious in a suitcase is not something you do when you're bored!"

"Well, it wasn't like you were providing any entertainment for us."

"I was unconscious!"

"Even if Angleterre was conscious he still won't be providing us with much entertainment."

The idiot sitting in front of me nods in agreement. "True dat." He turns back to me. "No offensive bro, but you've been acting like a real Debbie Downer all day."

"I've been slipping in and out of conscious all day how am I supposed to act?"

"Entertainingly loopy."

"I would be entertained if you behaved a little more dramatic," the frog adds.

"Yeah, you've been pretty boring for a mentally insane person." The idiot takes out his phone. "I've been hoping that you would do something hilarious all day, but whenever you do something slightly funny I don't have my phone ready. I need a new YouTube video, England!"

If I could put my hand to my face I would. "I can't believe you two. There's something mentally wrong with me, and you two are upset because it's not entertaining enough for you?"

"Oui."

"Yep."

Sometimes I forget that everybody I know is a jerk.

"Is that why you put me in a suitcase?"

"Sort of. Right after you passed out in the con au food thingumajig I told France that maybe we ought to ship you off to the loony bin."

Liar. I know for a fact that you took a picture and saved it as your contact photo for me. Goodness, I really want to grab your stupid phone and throw it in a blender. It's a shame that I can't move my arms yet.

Also that probably won't do anything. America probably has more than one stupid phone. And France would probably just insult my cooking skills.

The frog laughs. "America's little comment got me thinking. And America was thinking along the same lines as me. I'm not sure who said it first-"

"I think it was me," the idiot interrupts.

"Anyway, we somehow got the idea that we should put your body in a suitcase."

"I said that we should use my really big expandable suitcase, because it would give you enough leg room," America explains. "But, France said that would be silly because you're really flexible."

Do I even want to know why you think that France? Gross. Gross. Gross.

"Dude, you're totally blushing bro!"

Dammit face!

"I am not!"

France chuckles again. If I could cringe my shoulders I would. "Don't be so silly Angleterre you showed me your flexibility a number of times before."

I don't even want to know.

"Anywho, France's flexibility comment lead to us putting you in multiple suitcases." The idiot laughs. "It's a good thing that I own so many suitcases."

"I can't believe you two."

"Hey, we at least washed the French food thingamajig off your face." He laughs. "Actually, France did that while I got out my suitcases. I didn't think it was that important."

I thought I raised you better. I guess I'll just keep getting reminders that I failed at raising you. Damn, life just sucks some times. Why would you not see the importance of having a clean face?

Actually, a better question would be why would you let France wash anybody's face? I'm pretty sure that I at least covered that subject in parenting.

Wait, woah. Woah. Ah bloody hell no. What did the frog do to my face?

"Don't worry I was very gentle with your face."

"I don't even want to know."

The idiot squeals. "After France washed your face we played with your sleeping body and the suitcases! It was so much fun! I took pictures. Want to see?"

I shake my head, which is still the only thing that I can move at the moment. "No."

He shrugs. "You'll probably end up seeing them anyway. I posted and tagged you in them on Facebook."

I groan. "Why?"

"I'm sorry Angleterre, I told America that he shouldn't embarrass you like that but he went on and did that anyway."

"Oh, and putting my unconscious body into suitcases to find the smallest one that it can fit into for your own amusement isn't embarrassing me?"

The frog laughs. "I guess you have a point made there. However, it really is impressive that you are so flexible."

"You can put both of your legs behind your head!"

I groan. "Can you two just leave me alone?"

"Sorry, we can't." America sighed. "Believe me we really want you to have your personal space-"

"Putting me in a suitcase doesn't exactly say that!"

He continues. "However, we're both really worried about your safety-"

"You put me in a bloody suitcase!"

"Look England, France ensured me that you're flexible enough for it wouldn't hurt you. But, you're really in no state to do things on your own. Earlier you passed out in a bowl of food. If you would have passed out in the shower you could have drowned."

Dammit he's making sense.

"We really care about your safety, Angleterre," the frog adds. "That's why America and I have created a few sets of rules for you to follow."

I'm going to hate this.

"We only created them to keep you safe."

I sigh. "Can I just have a moment to myself before you explain them?"

America nods and stands up. "Sure thing buddy. I'm going to go get a Dr. Pepper. France, want anything?"

"No thank you. I'll just sit here and watch England."

I close my eyes. I guess rule number one is that I can't be left alone. Dammit. I would protest, but I don't want the rules explained to me yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Christmas Break! Sorry, that's its been awhile. **

**Please point out any grammar mistakes. The sooner I fix them the better. **


End file.
